Forever Is A Long Time
by Ellie Parker
Summary: SPOILERS FROM TORMENT! AND A LITTLE OF PASSION. As Luce is chased through space and time by Daniel and Cam, she gets weak and is forced to return to her present-day life. But she is soon forced to make a decision that could bring the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so if you are new to my stories, I'm PennStateGRL4eva! I've written three other Fanfics about Maximum Ride and am currently writing my fourth. Wow, I didn't know I wrote so many books. Ha-ha. And just a warning, I am a bit of a…well…ditz. Also my sister, LionetteGRL=eternity sometimes writes for me if I ever have a lot of homework or I'm cleaning. It's still me, she's just typing for me. I've got to sleep at some point people!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

**Disclaimer: Lauren Kate owns everything in the realm of the Fallen series.**

Luce looked around at her surroundings, sighing to herself in frustration. She was lost _again. _Her little vacation from the twenty-first century turned out to be less of a vacation than she had hoped. She never knew where or when she was and mostly never found anyone except Daniel and the other Luce, who she obviously couldn't march right up to and say "Hey, I was just wondering what the date is and where I am!" Sighing again, she gathered the Announcer in her arms and continued to trudge through the forest, hoping to find civilization somewhere.

It had been three days since Luce had left Daniel, Cam, Arriane…Miles. She tried not to dwell on it too much because it just brought back her confusion over Team Daniel and Team Miles. She was tired, hungry, heartbroken, and cold. After stepping through the shadow in her backyard she ended up in a desert. That was around the 1920's, and she found Daniel kneeling on a tall sand dune clutching handfuls of sand to his chest. She knew that the other Luce had already died and knew there was no point in staying. After stepping through the shadow again, she walked into the streets of Philadelphia in the 1863. There were newspaper clippings everywhere about President Lincoln and the Civil War, and one even had the date on it. But this time there was no sign of Daniel or Luce.

Since Callie was from Philadelphia, she decided to stay for a while, even if it was the Philadelphia from 150 years earlier. She hit all of the important landmarks, which back then was really just Independence Hall and it wasn't exactly a famous landmark yet. But as she searched for somewhere to eat, she realized that her Announcer was missing. Mentally cursing, she retraced her steps with no luck of finding it. By the time she got to where she started it was late at night and all of the restaurants and food stores were closed. Cursing out loud this time, she summoned a new Announcer and decided to leave.

The third time she stepped out of the shadow she landed in Athens, Greece. She had seen enough pictures from her mothers magazines to recognize it, but the similarities were only in the Acropolis and other landscapes because the people were definitely not the same. There was obviously a war going on and it must have been the one with Rome because there were chariots racing by and people running naked through the streets. All except two very beautiful angels, one with light hair and violet eyes and the other with dark hair and equally dark eyes. They both were standing inside an abandoned shop's windows, both dressed in long black cloaks with armor underneath and clutching silver bows and arrows.

Luce stepped up outside the window and peered in through the door. They were discussing something in hushed tones and Luce soon notice that both angels had their wings exposed but pulled in tight against their backs.

"She'll be back. You know that." Cam whispered.

"What if she's not? How do I know that someone taught her the proper way to travel?" Daniel said a strained tone.

So Luce had already died. She leaned in closer to hear better.

"Have a little faith my friend. Besides, her old Announcer led you here. She must be here somewhere." Cam told Daniel.

"I am not your friend." Daniel answered bitterly. "Nor will I ever be your friend."

"Oh bummers." Cam sighed. Daniel cast him a sideways glance. Luce sighed as she noticed for the first time the redness around his eyes. He'd been crying but he obviously had to leave his feelings behind when the battle started. How long had it been going on?

Daniel sighed and stepped away from the window and into the shadows. Cam looked back to see what he was doing. "Are you really checking up on her again?"

"What if she is right outside that window and we leave?" Daniel countered. "I will not take that risk." Luce knew what he was doing as he snatched a shadow and spread it out, peering into it. But before an image could appear Luce's attention snapped to a glint of silver. An Outcast was in the shop across the road, holding a silver bow and arrow that was trained on either Daniel or Cam's back.

"NO!" she shouted, diving in front of the window, knocking the arrow to the ground as she dove, landing in a cloud of dust. As she flew past the window she saw Daniel and Cam spin around and see her. Daniel raced out the door and looked at her as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"Luce!" he yelled, reaching out a hand but she had already vanished into the shadow.

Landing in the forest, Luce fell to the ground, curled into a ball and cried. The look on Daniel's face as she left would never leave her mind. His eyes were so full of relief and love and tears of joy it made her want to run to him and throw herself in his arms. His hand was reaching out to her but he seemed so shocked that he was planted into the ground and couldn't move anywhere.

And that brought her to being lost in the woods. She was tired; she could feel the repercussions of her traveling so much start to take a toll. She looked at the moss on the trees and decided to walk what she thought was North.

Something caught her attention. There was a sharp snap that sounded like a branch breaking under pressure. Her hunting knowledge told her that an animal would have avoided making such a noise while her conscience told her that nothing was there. Seconds after the snap came a snicker from close by. Luce stood up and walked over to a tree and hid behind it.

Peering around the thick moss and bark, she saw Daniel and another Luce walking through the woods. They were walking hand in hand, with Daniel leading her as she covered her eyes with one free hand. Daniel had an anticipatory look in his eyes, though the present-day Luce couldn't tell if it was dread or hope, like he knew what could possibly happen at any moment.

Then Luce noticed their outfits. Daniel was in tan riding pants with black boots rising to his knee. In his free hand he clutched the handle of a sword and Luce saw that in his pants there was a hidden pocket where he obviously kept a silver arrow hidden. His coat was a deep crimson. It was long and had buttons completely down the front, though it was only buttoned halfway due to the collar of the undershirt had all kinds of tufts of lace poking through the top of the coat.

Luce had on a dress. It was vivid burgundy the present-day Luce had ever seen. The sleeves started off her shoulders and were covered in black lace. The bodice had black rose embroidery on it and looked so tight it had to be a corset. The skirt was full and fell gracefully to the forest floor in a hoop shape. She was wearing a black velvet cloak over the dress, making her look paler than she was.

She giggled again as her foot caught a branch and it snapped, though Daniel looked annoyed as he continued to lead her through the woods. He stopped her in a clearing as Luce stood behind a tree on the edge.

"Okay," he whispered, "open your eyes."

The other Luce opened her eyes and gasped as she saw where she was. "How did you find this? Did you clear it out yourself?" she asked, eyeing his muscled arms. She didn't know why, but the present-day Luce felt a flare of jealousy as she recognized the fact that this girl had Daniel and she didn't.

Luce did nothing as Daniel stepped away from her as he saw the want in her eyes. "What is the problem?" she asked him innocently. "Have I angered you?"

"You can't kiss my Lucinda." He said, not looking at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She stepped forward but Daniel took another step away in the same moment.

"Something bad will happen if you kiss me, I won't let it happen again."

"Daniel, I do not understand. I was under the impression that were going to ask my father to court me." She said, a tinge of hurt coloring her voice.

"No, I will never court you. I can't."

Lucinda took a step back. Now Luce felt pity for her and how unfair Daniel was being to her.

"Please. I didn't bring you out here to get into an argument." Daniel said, sensing that she was about to walk away.

"Really? I am beginning to think that all you want to do is argue with me Daniel." She retorted.

"Just…don't touch me." He said quickly.

"No." she said, rushing forward, spinning him around and kissing him. Again jealousy flared through Luce and she wanted to race to them and rip them apart, but she knew that it would end soon. And it did; Lucinda was now on fire and soon she disappeared from sight, living a heartbroken Daniel in her place.

Just as Luce was about to gather up her Announcer to leave, there was another crack from behind her. She spun around and saw an Outcast with a raised bow looking at her. Then there was a whooshing sound and a silver bow and arrow appeared at Luce's feet. She bent down slowly to pick it up, noticing that there was a note.

_Luce, _

_ Thought this would help. I'll find you ASAP, and that is a promise. You can run but I will find you. I have your old Announcer. You lost it in Philadelphia. It will tell me where you are whenever I ask it to. When I do find you, I can either leave you alone for the rest of your life or I can be with you and you can be depressed all of the time. You make the choice. I love you. ~ Daniel_

She quickly dropped the note and raised the bow and arrow with no idea how the contraption worked. She assumed that she just had to aim and shoot but something told her that it was harder than that.

"It must be nice to have a boyfriend that cares about you. But if I were you, I'd stick with him; you're much harder to find." The Outcast said in a rough tone.

"Looking for me is just so much fun though, isn't it?" Luce asked. The old Daniel rushed forward and clutched her shoulder as if he needed to know that she was definitely there. Then there was another whoosh, followed by another and another until the clearing was just about full of Outcasts. The old Daniel pulled out his silver arrow and pulled a bow literally out of nowhere. Unfortunately, he had difficulty finding a target seeing that there were about twenty arrows aimed at Luce.

Yet again, there was a whoosh, but this one was different from the others. This sound was like music; it was cleaner, but also crisp. Like wind whistling through power lines.

When the noise ended, all Luce could see was white. White wings were blocking out the view of the army of Outcasts, and when Luce looked over, Daniel was still standing at her side, in a red coat, tan pants and black boots. However, there was another Daniel standing in front of her in black jeans, motorcycle boots, and a leather jacket with thin slits in the back to allow his wings to come out.

The present-day Daniel reached behind him and grasped Luce's hand as she lowered her bow and arrow. "Luce, go. Now." He whispered to her so low she could barely hear it. "They can't see you. I'm blocking you. Just gather your Announcer and go, I'll find you later."

With her heart pounding in her ear, her hand tingling from Daniel's touch and heart aching from wanting more of Daniel's addictive touch, she stepped through her shadow and into the unknown.

**This is actually longer than I usually make things, so don't assume that it will always be this long. Review please!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back. Woo-hoo. Nothing to say other than, Go Red Raiders in District 1 Playoffs! Good luck boys!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce landed in a heap in the middle of a wheat field, panting and fighting to urge to throw up. She was growing weaker by the traveling and knew that she would eventually have to go back to the real world to recuperate for a couple of days before leaving again. But that brought up the question of where she would go when that time came. She would never go back to Sword & Cross by choice, and her house was out because her parents would notice her sleeping in her room for a couple of days, which left…Shoreline. Shelby would cover for Luce, right? And Shelby probably wasn't at Shoreline at the moment anyway, she was probably looking for Luce…which meant the rest of her friends were too.

She stood up and looked around her, seeing nothing but rolling hills in the distance. On one sat a large castle and just below it was a valley where an old town was. The field had piles of wheat in some places and ancient tools sitting out. She was distracted by a young man walking toward her. He was dressed in what looked like leggings and a tunic.

The man was quite beautiful. He had straight brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail from the looks of it. His green eyes were the color of emeralds and his sharply cut face was softened by a friendly smile. His skin had a glow to it, similar to Cam's or Ariane's or…Daniel's. She was thinking of him.

Granted, seeing him did plant that seed in her head that made her think that he was all she needed but then she thought of Miles and the confusion she felt for him. Luce prayed that she would find the answers she needed soon and could make her decision when Daniel found her for good.

Luce raised her hand in a friendly wave at the young man walking in her direction and saw him look her directly in the eye with a puzzled expression. Then she realized that he wasn't looking at her before, he was looking at a wheelbarrow off to her left. He looked very confused for a second as he looked her up and down. The downside to traveling through time in Announcers: you stay in the same clothes.

Then recognition set in his eyes and he walked directly toward her. "Lucinda?" he asked in a thick British accent. "What time are you from on this occasion?"

"Um…" she faultered, shocked that he knew she wasn't the real Lucinda Price. "2010. You know who I am?"

"I'm friends with Daniel. You died a couple weeks ago in this time. Which is, by the way, 1524. I'm Matthew." He explained, extending a hand.

When Luce didn't accept it he smiled. "Maybe we should go inside and talk over a cup of tea." He concluded, holding out an arm so he could link it through hers. They walked through the field and she kept glancing at his face and noticed that he was doing the same. They reached a large mansion that was hidden in a thicket of trees and as they walked to the door he laughed. "As many times as you show up, I can't say that you ever fail to surprise me. Or creep me out for that matter."

"You say I show up here a lot; how many times?" she asked curiously as Matthew opened the door for her.

"It's usually after you die. It seems that after you die you visit each of your lives before you move on." He said, leading her to the kitchen. He lit a fire underneath a large kettle of water in the fireplace.

"I haven't died though." I told him.

Matthew chuckled. "You say that every time too. You don't seem to notice it when you combust. Which is pretty strange."

"I know I haven't died. I just left my old life." I assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Luce said confidently as Matthew sat down across from where she was sitting at the wooden table. "I stepped through an Announcer. I know for a fact that I didn't die."

This shocked Matthew. "You stepped through an Announcer? He didn't tell me that part!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" she asked.

"Daniel!" he said in a tone that made her think that answer should have been obvious. "He came by and told me to tell him immediately if you showed up! Damn." He said as he scrambled around the kitchen searching for a shadow.

Luce jumped up and stood in front of him. "Look, I know all about the angel thing, but maybe you can give me some answers, which is why I left."

Sighing, Matthew sat down again and Luce reclaimed her seat. "What do you need to know?" he asked.

"I need to know more about myself. I don't think I'll be able to make it to all of my old lives." She told him.

"Of course not. You didn't do it the first time."

"There was a first time?" she asked.

"There is for everything isn't there?" When Luce didn't say anything, he continued. "I was in charge of looking for you that time. Daniel and I have been friends since before the Fall. We were in training together and we were raised to be like brothers. When he saw you and decided to make the Fall, someone had to go with him. That one unfortunate someone was me. Unlike him though, I lived my life in the shadows. Literally. It didn't take much for me to fall in love with this era and I haven't lived in any other one for over one hundred fifty years."

"You're an angel?" Luce asked.

"Of course. Did you not hear me talking about the Fall part? Anyway, after the first time you died, back when I was still living abroad with Daniel, he was pretty cut up. I barely knew who he was, and I don't think he did either. I worked night and day to make sure he didn't stab himself in the heart with a starshot. After about five years though, he opened up about what happened. I had never pushed for an explanation but eventually I just made him drown his sorrows in some liquor and it all came out.

"At first I thought he was making it all up; he was drunk after all. But then I realized that Daniel wouldn't lie. About anything. He was a good guy. He still is and still wouldn't lie about anything. Anyway, after that I did some research. I made contact with Roland – I believe you know him – but he hadn't fallen yet. He asked around for some information and he eventually fell. When he did though, he brought something with him."

"What was it?" Luce asked.

Matthew smiled as he stood up and went to the large cupboard in the corner. He took out an ancient looking book and set it down on the table. "He brought this."

" '_An Angel's Guide To Love_.'" Luce read off of the front.

"A ridiculous book that Cupid could have written himself. I though it was a load of crap when I first got it but as I read I realized that it all was true."

"Is this some sort of dating guide for angels?"

"Yeah, but it isn't how to pick up a girl. It's how to keep her." Matthew paused. "I read this chapter and knew immediately what the problem was." He said as he opened the book and turning to worn part of the binding. "It says here that anyone who is baptized or confirmed in the name of the Lord will immediately disintegrate into dust when he or she makes contact with an angel."

"But it isn't first contact, is it? Daniel and I were able to touch in other lives."

"To a point. It is one of those things that goes back to Adam and Eve. One of the punishments that has been carried through the ages. God apparently likes to play with you and Daniel a bit. You know, bend the rules a bit just so he can see if it is really worth killing you."

"You make him sound so harsh." Luce observed.

"You don't seem to grasp how important Daniel was in Heaven. He was One of the Three." Matthew told her.

"One of the Three?" she repeated.

"The three most powerful angels in the history of angels. Kind of like how good ol' Satan has his Originals. They were the first generation of demons. Daniel was in the first generation of angels."

"Then wouldn't that make you one?"

"Fortunately enough for me, my powers didn't show until I was about five. From the moment Daniel was born he was special. Just minutes after he was born, another special little girl was born. Her name was Ariane."

"So Ariane and Daniel have been friends since they were born?"

"Basically. And they turned out well, with the exception of falling, but the third angel kind of went bad after a while. He was more rebellious. Can you guess who?"

"Cam." Luce said, not even thinking about it.

"You got it. Cam – or Cameron, his real name – and Daniel. They were what most angels thought of as the dream team. Sure, Ariane was great, but she didn't show the strength that the other two did. Of course, Ariane and Daniel soon turned into the dream team after Cam discovered how to use his strengths for other things." He said. "Now I told you that Daniel and I trained together, but when Daniel became of age – which was thirteen in angel years – God had bigger plans for the Three.

"They started to do everything together and soon became inseparable. But each trio has it's problems. Especially when it comes to a little girl angel. Cam started to have feelings for Ariane, and Daniel being Daniel tried to tell her that Cam was a bad example but she wouldn't listen. So Daniel decided to confront Cam in a calm manner. Well that just pissed Cam off and soon he pushed Ariane to do some things and soon enough, they had to cut their mission short because Ariane was, well, not exactly alone anymore if you know what I mean."

"Cam got Ariane pregnant?" Luce exclaimed, immediately furious about how Cam could stand to do that.

"Yep. And again, Daniel being Daniel decided to confront Cam. Ariane was like a little sister to Daniel and he did not like the idea that she was now carrying Cam's child. But before Daniel could get to Cam God did. And Cam truly got the Wrath of God."

"So what happened to Ariane? I mean, how old was she?"

"She was sixteen. Of course she got in trouble too but God always had a soft spot for her so he spared her."

"But didn't God have to, you know, also get Ariane pregnant?"

"God has no control over angels and their bodies. They are supposed to represent him and he didn't like the idea of controlling us. Are you done with the questions?" Luce nodded. "Anyway, Daniel and Cam really went at it after God had his turn. Daniel almost got in trouble himself.

"So with the Three divided, God found replacements for Ariane and Cam and they were Gabbe and Roland. Cam had his powers cut in half for one hundred years and that was his punishment. Ariane was of course sharing power so that made her equally weak, making Daniel the most powerful angel of all time. And he remains that way today.

"Daniel and Cam didn't stop working together though. They've had several truces over these past millennia. That's why they are so pretty to look at; the effects of the truces never really wore off after a while. You can tell when they are in a truce, but it is still kind of hard to tell when they are having a good hair day or they made a truce."

"God kind of made Daniel his right-hand angel. Even named the famous Daniel in the bible after him from Daniel's faithfulness. When Daniel wasn't working though, he was watching over people like the angel he was. And that day he saw you I knew what he was going to do. He talked to God for weeks, trying to get him to give you powers but God refused. He said that Daniel could live without one thing in his life.

"But Daniel didn't believe him, so he turned his back against the wind and fell, dragging me with him."

"And that's where I come in? God created me though, didn't he?"

"Actually, no. That was another reason that he didn't give you power. He didn't create you and didn't know who did. That is where Satan really came into the picture."

**Oh shoot, what does that mean? Was that too much to read? I hope not. I won't be updating for a few days so you can just review. Going to Penn State, woo-hoo! Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am finally back. I feel like the homework pile will never end. I have a lab, essay, research report, study guide and proofs and theorems test to do. But hey, that's high school. Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

"Satan? Are you saying that Satan created me?" Luce asked in exasperation.

"No, but when he found out that nobody knew where you had come from he decided that he would claim you were his. There was a trial and everything for it." Matthew informed her.

"So what happened?"

"They could not disprove him so it stayed that he was your creator."

"I thought God created everyone though." Luce said.

"Rumor has it that Satan can create people, but God can still control them. Ergo, you being killed every time you and Daniel get close." Matthew concluded, taking a sip of tea.

"So I don't belong to anyone at all? I'm totally free?" she asked, suddenly feeling very free.

"Not really. God can still kill you and from what I've researched this time will be for good. There would be no coming back."

"Well good. I would rather be dead forever than to live with all of this doubt again." Luce said.

"You have gone through it before. In one of your past lives I mean. It was 1492. You lived in England and you were a noblewoman. Daniel found you and you soon discovered that he was an angel. The same things happened, minus the whole Shoreline and Sword & Cross bit, and you wanted answers so badly you resulted to stepping through an Announcer. You died though. You traveled so much you got weak and had to return to the present time. Daniel tried to save you, but you were already dead."

Luce soaked all of it up. "What do you mean by Daniel tried to save me?" she eventually asked.

"Okay, well, you starshots kill angels. Well, there is another angel that allows angels to transfer some of their power to humans to heal them. It is very tedious and leaves the angel extremely weak."

"So Daniel was going to weaken himself to save my life?"

"You know _Footloose_? Love is a battlefield and all that?" Luce nodded, grasping the idea quickly. "He would have gained all of it back after a week or so. It would have been just his angel powers. No wings, no other powers, just plain humane Daniel."

"Daniel could never be plain." Luce whispered. "He's going to be furious when I get back, isn't he?"

"Well, depending on how you are, he'll be relieved. I can tell you're struggling right now, maybe it would be best for you to return home to rest." Matthew advised.

"I can't. I have nowhere to go."

"As long as you get some sleep." He said, standing up and going to tend to the fire. As he did, Luce gathered her Announcer in her arms and stepped through. She saw just a glimpse of Matthew's shocked expression before she fell into a dark alleyway. She coughed and retched and almost blacked out for a couple seconds before she finally found the strength to get up and brush herself off.

She stumbled out into the light of the street and saw immediately a flyer for refugees in World War II in England. Within seconds she saw another Luce walk by quickly, practically running, clutching a purse close to her chest and looking over her shoulder so much that it looked like she had a twitch.

Luce looked down the street and immediately knew what was disturbing the previous version of Luce. An outcast was walking twenty paces behind her and was holding a silver bow. As the old Luce looked over her shoulder she caught the eye of the real Luce and stopped in her tracks.

The Outcast had raised the bow at Luce and the real Luce leaped to block the bow, which hit her in the side, making her fall onto a lamppost for support. She pulled the arrow out of her side, feeling blood seep through her t-shirt and she immediately knew that there was no other choice; she had to return to her home.

The Announcer had luckily followed Luce and as she used one arm to pull it to her she saw Daniel step out of the alleyway, just ten feet away from her. "Luce!" he exclaimed, sounding so relieved and happy that Luce had to close her eyes so she wouldn't see his expression as she stepped through the shadow.

* * *

Back at Shoreline Cam walked Shelby to the main gates of the school. "Are you sure you'll make it back okay?" he asked her for the millionth time.

"Yes, Cam I am sure. Especially since I have a silver arrow on me that I'm half tempted to shove up your ass if you don't stop asking me that." Shelby told him indignantly.

"Someone is a little snarky. Or they just have feelings for me."

"Sorry. I'm not in the league of jackass."

Cam placed a hand over his heart as Shelby dug in her purse for her keys. "Ouch, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically.

"Look, Cam, don't think that I have feelings for you, okay? I never have and never will. So just let it go."

"Okay. And look, Daniel told me that he will check in a few hours from now to tell you if he's gotten any closer to finding her and maybe even crash here."

"And how close is he to finding her?" Shelby asked hesitantly.

"He has her Announcer so he should be right on her tail. But unfortunately nobody fully explained to her the dangers of what she is doing. She has died from it before." Cam explained.

"I know and I hope it doesn't happen again." Shelby whispered to herself.

"It won't. Daniel knows what he is doing this time and the stakes are so much higher."

She nodded before looking at Cam. "It's just, it is so unfair to her."

"Yeah, I know." He said, leaning closer to touch his lips once to hers. They parted for a couple seconds. "But just because she is missing out doesn't mean we should." He whispered to Shelby. They started to kiss more passionately, Shelby dropped her purse so she could wrap her arms around his strong shoulders as he did the same to her waist. When they finally broke apart, Cam whispered, "Now what is it that you were saying about not having feelings for me?"

She gave a shaky laugh before picking up her purse and stepping through the gate. "Come on. Someone needs to talk to Steven and Frankie." She reminded Cam.

He laughed and followed her onto the grounds.

**That's it for now. Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea what this chapter is going to be like, so it should be pretty interesting.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce was breathing heavily as she stumbled down the road that she ended up on. It was the late seventies and she was in a small town called Coatesville. She was at the football game for the high school and she saw herself and Daniel cheering in the section that all of the students sat in, Daniel looking like just a regular old human. But all too soon she led him into the tunnel and kissed him, combusting as soon as their lips touched.

As Luce walked blindly through the city, watching people drive by in their cars, celebrating the victory at the football game, her head swam with confusion. She was still bleeding from the starshot and she was feeling so lightheaded she blacked out a couple of times.

When she watched this lifetime's version of Luce kissed Daniel, she saw great hesitation in his movements and knew immediately that he was battling between what he wanted most and what he knew was for the best. But he finally gave in to her; he knew she'd be there again in seventeen years, and then die, and be there again seventeen years later and so on. But then Luce did the math and realized that this was her last lifetime before her own. Daniel didn't know that lifetime would be the last one before the one where she would die for good.

Her heart hurt thinking of that and she knew that she had all of the answers she needed and there wasn't any more reason for her to keep traveling and watching herself die. Still feeling extremely ill and weak, she gathered her Announcer and clutched a streetlamp for support as she attempted to form the door. She saw something white out of the corner of her eye and hastened, scared that it was an Outcast. But it wasn't.

It was Daniel. Only it wasn't the Daniel that she knew, it was the Daniel from the seventies. She was suddenly filled with a warm filling that gave her the sense of strength and power and enough determination to finish making the door, stepping through and landing on the floor of her room at Shoreline in the year 2009.

Shelby jumped down from her bed at the sound of her friend coughing and gagging on the floor. Luce eventually closed her eyes and laid still, but then she stopped breathing. "Oh my God, Luce!" Shelby exclaimed.

She grabbed her cell phone from her desk and dialed her second speed dial. There were three rings before Miles answered. "Shelby, I'm in class!" he said furiously.

"Miles, Luce is here! You and Frankie and Steven need to get here now, something is wrong and I don't know what!" Shelby shouted at him.

"Luce…is here? Oh God!" Miles yelled before hanging up.

They arrived a moment later with Roland behind them, making the small room feel even smaller. Steven knelt by Luce's still form and felt for a pulse, which he confirmed was present. "She is too weak to recover. Someone needs to heal her." He said, looking at Roland.

"No." he said. "We can't do it."

"But what about Daniel?" Shelby asked.

"He isn't here." Miles said at the same time Francesca said, "He won't do it."

They all were quiet as Cam stepped into the room from a shadow. "I'll do it."

"No!" Shelby protested.

Then a quiet voice spoke from the doorway. "I'll do it." Daniel stepped into the room clutching a gold arrow in one hand, moving slowly to sit by Luce's side. He brushed hair out of her eyes and then slowly dragged the point of the arrow across his palm, letting blood flow. He clutched the feathered end in the bloody hand and then shoved the arrow's point into her heart.

The arrow immediately brightened and began to glow. Small lights, almost like fireflies, were floating out of the bow. Daniel's eyelids began to sag as his power left him and just before he looked like he was going to pass out he pulled the arrow out of Luce's heart.

A long moment of silence followed until Shelby asked, "How long should it take to do something?"

"Not this long." Daniel said a strangled whisper.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Miles asked.

Daniel kept quiet and Miles thought that maybe he was thinking, _Oh crap, I did it wrong_ but Daniel never made a move to fix a mistake that he had possibly made. Cam sighed. "He did it right. But it was not soon enough."

The group was quiet again as the truth of his words settled into them. Then Daniel exclaimed, "No! I can still save her, she just did not have enough of my blood, and I still have time!" He lunged for the arrow just as Cam stooped down to pick it up, out of Daniel's reach. Cam grasped both ends and snapped it in half.

"Sorry." He said to the group as he shrugged.

"No!" Daniel shouted, following Cam out to the hallway where he had retreated. "What the Hell are you doing?"

Cam didn't answer, he just continued to walk down the hallway. Sure, he regretted what he had just done as soon as he did it but the sun would still rise tomorrow; even if it was a cloudy day, the sun would still be there.

"Fine, don't answer me! But you have gone too far!" Daniel shouted at him. "The whole bit with Ariane was enough for me to start a war with you, but now…it will be total bloodshed!"

Daniel was searching for ways to get Cam to respond and Cam knew what he was about to say before he even said it; it was Daniel's secret weapon that he used against Cam in every battle and Cam always lost because of it.

"You're still upset that Ariane didn't marry you and you are taking your anger out on me!" Daniel finally yelled.

This was not the usual phrase. Daniel had always left the part about himself out but he had finally figured out what Cam's problem was.

"You love her, don't you?" Daniel asked quietly as he stopped walking.

Cam stopped too.

"Why'd you do it then?" Daniel asked.

Cam glanced over his shoulder before turning to face Daniel face-to-face. "I am protecting you. You can't fight this war as long as she is along."

"You can not be seriously protecting me if you are destroying me. It is not possible."

"You know as well as I do that the war in Armageddon is coming, the signs are becoming more and more evident every day, every week; you need to return to Heaven to prepare." Cam said cryptically.

"You just want me to leave you alone." Daniel guessed.

"I have no other reason to stay here. I'm leaving in the morning." Cam said, turning and continuing down the hallway. He had his hand on the door to the stairwell when he turned again to face Daniel. "You should have listened to Abba."

Yes, Daniel should have listened to Abba. And yes, Daniel knew that the Final Battle was fast approaching, but everything about the Three no longer mattered to him; his angelic powers were gone for a week approximately. He had that long to ensure that he would be barred from Heaven forever. No Heaven, no war. It was that simple.

Daniel walked back to Luce's room, back to his lost love, back to the harsh reality of just how screwed he was. He thought back to the last time Luce had died and how the new song from _Annie _had popped into his head and he began to hum to himself, "The sun will come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar 'cause tomorrow, there'll be sun." He had so much hope and joy knowing that in just seventeen years Luce would be back.

Now he didn't know what to sing because the truth was that in seventeen years Luce would not be there. Not in seventeen, seventy, seven-hundred…she was gone for good. No more reincarnations. No more hope. And even if the next day was going to be a cloudy day, the sun would still shine. But not after the war. That's why Daniel was resigning. He would not succumb to evil.

**Ironically enough, well, I'm listening to the Pandora Internet Radio, and now My Girl is playing. Aaah, irony at its best. Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say. Yeah, hm…thanks for the reviews guys! And if you haven't been reviewing, chop-chop. Here's a little equation: reviews = happy me = faster updates = happy you = reviews…and it just keeps going and going. Okay, back to the story.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

"Luce? Please Luce, do something." Luce heard a voice whisper somewhere close by.

"Daniel, stop please. You're starting to worry me." Another voice said, this one was farther away but still close.

"She can't be dead." Daniel whispered.

"You've already said that Daniel." Yet another voice spoke, this one with a southern accent: Gabbe.

"Like, a thousand times." Someone else grumbled. Matthew?

"Shut up Matt." Daniel barked, his voice sending chills down her spine. It was not the typical voice Daniel used when he was talking to her alone, or even in public when he talked so formally. Now his voice was detached, scratchy, like he'd been crying. It sounded distant too, like he was thinking hard about something else or trying not to think of something and Luce immediately assumed it was the latter.

The blackness had pulled back a bit and Luce found it easier to concentrate on what was going on around her. Ariane was the one that Daniel was beginning to worry, and she, Gabbe, and Matt were standing somewhere far away from her. Luce was laying comfortably in what she perceived as a large bed because she could feel Daniel laying next to her, stroking her face, kissing her hair, nose…lips. A door opened somewhere and Luce heard heels click on the floor. "Here is some coffee." Francesca said. Someone else had come in with her with heavy footfalls.

"Any improvement?" Steven asked.

She didn't hear anyone say anything but she though she heard skin rubbing against fabric meaning someone was shaking their head. "Well I have called her parents. They said they will be here soon." Francesca said.

Luce suddenly felt a breeze. A breeze like no other. It was all around her, like it was trying to swallow her. The blackness was back and Luce found it was harder to breathe. Her lungs felt like they were being shrunken and Luce thought that this would be like apparating in Harry Potter.

Then everything stopped. She could no longer hear any voices and no longer felt Daniel lying next to her. She didn't even think she was still on a bed. She felt hard, worn carpet under her back and started to panic. Did she really die? Opening her eyes, she saw a white ceiling with a large white fan with pink flowers on it. It was the ceiling of her bedroom in Georgia.

Standing up, Luce looked around her bedroom. At that point she though that either she died and was now stuck in an alternate dimension or she had somehow traveled from Shoreline to her bedroom without even trying. Luce turned around and started.

Her father was sitting at her desk, bent over a candle and an old book that Luce had always wanted to read but her father always told her not to. The gold title on the binding was worn but still readable: _îngerii_. Luce looked it up one day on Bing and it said that it was Romanian for 'angels.' Now this was all too strange for her and she now had an overwhelming desire to read the book.

"Dad?" she asked. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Did you summon me or something?" She eyed the candle and book perceptively.

"Yes, I did summon you." Her father answered tentatively.

"You summoned how exactly? And why did you?"

"You ask a lot of questions Luce. Maybe you should sit down." She was just about to when there was a loud pounding noise on the front door. "Stay here." He demanded as he stood up and walked out so of course Luce followed. He peered out of the front window as my mom walked out of the kitchen still drying a pot. When she saw Luce she started and dropped the pot. "Luce! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're acting like you knew that I would be here." She observed.

"Well your father—" Luce's mother was cut off by more pounding on the door.

"Damn." Her dad muttered, walking into the dining room and coming back with none other than a silver arrow.

"Dad! Where did you get that? Can someone please just answer my questions?" Luce pleaded as her father opened the door to reveal an Outcast. Three of them actually.

"Luce, get in the kitchen!" her dad ordered gently pushing her back.

Just as Luce began to sprint back to the kitchen, one of the Outcasts ran ahead of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her against the wall, making her slide to the ground. She grabbed an umbrella and hit the male Outcast in the crotch, making him jump back and let her go. Luce's mother had already retreated to the dining room where she was throwing chairs at the Outcast she was fighting and Luce did not know where her dad had gone.

Sprinting up the steps, Luce knew she couldn't be dead but that she could die with just how strange her life had just gotten. Running into her mother's room, she turned on the curling iron that was laying on the dresser and grabbed the knife that her father kept under his pillow. She held it out as the Outcast ran in the room, laughing and using a strange form of telekinesis to get the knife out of her hand. The Outcast started to advance and Luce backed up until her back hit the wall and she was cornered. She grabbed the alarm clock off of the dresser and hurled it at the Outcast, distracting it enough that she was able to slip by. The Outcast grabbed Luce's wrist but Luce grabbed the hot curling iron and held it on the Outcast's arm. She ran to her room and snatched up the starshot that had been lying on her bed earlier and stabbed the Outcast in the arm with it, making him disappear in seconds.

Luce went down the steps two at a time and saw that her mother and father were both losing terribly. There was just one Outcast left but this one was advanced. It had stronger powers than the other two and was faster and stronger. It slapped her mother across the face, making her collapse. Her mother jumped up though and ran out the door, grabbing her car keys on the way.

"Mom!" Luce shouted. She turned just in time to see the Outcast stab a starshot into her father's leg and she ran forward to stab it in the chest, making that one too disappear.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as he fell to the floor. "Shit." She whispered as he grew paler and more gaunt-looking. She looked around frantically and found what she needed; a shadow lurking in the corner. She took it and thought of Shoreline with her whole being and jumped inside, dragging her dad with her.

Luce landed in Francesca's office. "Somebody help!" she yelled. She felt weak still from being unconscious for…however long she was out. There were heavy footfalls in the hallway and soon Francesca came running into the room with Daniel and Steven hot on her tail. "Please, you have to help my dad." Luce pleaded as she leaned against the desk for support.

"Luce!" Daniel exclaimed in relief, running forward and hugging her tightly, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around in a circle.

"Daniel, please, you have to heal my dad." She pleaded, looking in his beautiful eyes. He looked at her father briefly and then, with a sudden burst of light, Luce's dad disappeared into thin air. "NO!" Luce shouted, trying to run to the spot in which he had disappeared but stumbling and being caught by Steven, who passed her off to Daniel.

Daniel lifted her up and cradled her as Francesca said, "Luce, I think we need to talk." She said.

"Daniel, where did my dad go?" Luce asked him, tears welling in her eyes.

He didn't answer her, he just buried his face in her hair and carried her into a large bedroom where she thought she was before. He laid her on the bed gently and she curled into a ball, starting to cry as Daniel laid beside her and cradled her.

"I'll talk to her." Daniel told Steven and Francesca.

"But—" Steven began.

"I'll talk to her." Daniel repeated, sounding more forceful than before.

They both nodded and walked out, leaving Daniel and Luce alone for the time being. Luce looked at Daniel as he said, "I thought I had lost you forever." He said, one tear escaping his violet eyes and slowly sliding down his cheek. Luce touched his face and kissed him quickly.

"Never. You'll never lose me." She whispered against his lips. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip and gripping her waist tightly.

"Luce, there is no curse. We can do anything you want. You won't die." He told her, smiling a smile so big she could see all of his teeth.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes growing big.

He nodded as he rolled over so he was pinning her to the bed and suddenly Luce knew what he wanted. "Daniel, I know you've been waiting for this for, like, ever but I can't have sex right now." She told him.

He pulled away so he was straddling her. "What?"

"I want to, believe me I do, but I just don't want to do it here and now."

Daniel sighed. "Okay. To be honest I'm too tired also." He agreed, rolling over so he was lying on his back next to her.

Luce reached over and touched his face, turning it so he was looking at her. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her sweetly before pulling her to his chest and holding her, both of them falling asleep in seconds.

**Yeah, I know that was a weird chapter. I feel like it all turned out really weird. And I am not very good at writing action sequences, so yeah…review anyway please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and dolls! It's LionetteGRL=eternity here! ~PennStateGRL4eva~ is a being a lazy bum that doesn't feel like writing because she has so much homework it is coming out of her *** so I am writing this. She doesn't know that I wrote that part though. Ha-ha. **

**Now this is what she wants to say: Thanks for the reviews and keep it up please! I'm serious; tell your kids, tell your wife, and tell your husband because this is a kick-butt story. **

**Hmm, I believe that is from the Antoine Dodsen rap. Oh dear. **

**LionetteGRL=eternity and ~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce woke up in Daniel's arms and immediately noticed how his beautiful violet eyes were closed with sleep. She stroked his face and pushed a couple loose strands of his overgrown blonde hair out of his eyes. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared at her with eyes of nothing but love. He sighed and propped himself up on is elbows and looked away, sighing again.

"Hey." Luce whispered, pulling his face to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'd tell you, but…" he broke off, not knowing how to finish or not having a good excuse to not tell Luce.

"Daniel, please tell me. You told Francesca and Steven that you would tell me something and I want to know what that something is." She told him.

Sighing yet again, Daniel said, "I was hoping that you would not need to find out this way, that maybe he would be able to tell you himself." He hedged. "Your father, he was…well, there is no easy way to tell you this but he was an angel." Daniel paused, letting Luce absorb this. "He gave up his powers for you and your mother."

"Oh my gosh." Luce whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. "And he was hit by a starshot and he…he disappeared! Oh my gosh, no Daniel, he can't be…" she stuttered, going into a fit of hysterics.

Daniel held her and shushed her, kissing her hair occasionally. "I'm so sorry, had I known where you were…"

"You can't protect me from everything you know. You must remember that and you can not let me get in the way of your life." Luce protested.

"Luce, you are my life." Daniel said, saying it and meaning every word.

"So, you said that my father gave up his powers. Does that mean that you—" Luce prompted.

"I don't know Luce. There is a meeting I need to go to in a week that it will determine that." Daniel said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It is partly my decision."

"You should give them up." Luce said quickly.

Daniel gaped at her. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Daniel, please, be reasonable. Don't you think we'd get along better if you were human like me?"

"No, I don't. We've gotten along perfectly fine the past thousand years." He said stubbornly, scooting away from Luce and standing, crossing his arms over his chest in an aggravated manner. Luce nearly melted from seeing his biceps bulging in his sleeves.

"See? That's it! We've been doing fine. Fine is me dying time and time again! Fine is you being depressed and stressed everyday! Fine is you having sex with other girls while I'm not there!" Luce shouted.

"Luce, it isn't like that!" Daniel yelled back.

"Than tell me what it is like Daniel for God's sake! Stop lying, stop keeping things from me, just stop and tell me the truth for once!" Luce demanded.

"The truth? You want the truth? Well the truth is that you have no idea what I gave up for you!"

Luce laughed. "It was your choice! You didn't have to leave your duty as one of the Three behind!" Daniel's eyes widened. "That's right. Matthew told me. You didn't think he would seriously keep that from me did you?"

"I would have told you Luce—" he began to explain.

"Just in time right?" Luce finished. "Gosh Daniel, I don't even know what to say right now I'm so damn pissed."

"Well you can't tell me what I should and should not do with my angel powers." Daniel told her.

Again, Luce laughed. "Daniel, do you not see that all of our problems in the past have stemmed directly from you being an angel?"

"I beg to differ Luce. Maybe not in previous lifetimes, but I think that all of our problems now have come from you just being a bitch!" Daniel yelled. Luce was aware of the scrapes of shoes outside the door, meaning people were listening to them argue. She stepped away and turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window at the blue water of the Pacific Ocean. Daniel's expression softened. "Oh gosh, Luce, I didn't mean that." He whispered.

"Go away." She said so quietly she didn't think he heard her.

"You don't resemble a bitch in anyway." He told her, either ignoring her request or not hearing her.

"Go away!" she suddenly shouted, spinning around and hoping that he saw hate pouring out of her eyes instead of love which was the usual case. There were tears streaming down her face and it hurt her eyes because she'd been crying so much.

Daniel gulped and slowly slung a backpack over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry I can't reach your high expectations that can only be reached by perfection, which you should know I am not." Even his apology pierced her heart like a knife.

"Please, just leave now Daniel." Luce said quietly, turning her back on him again. She waited to hear the door click shut for her to freak out. She grabbed the starshot that had been lying on the desk in the corner and hurled it across the room, watching it with satisfaction as it got stuck in the wood of a bookshelf. Then she raced across the room and snapped it into pieces, dropping them as she slid down the oak shelves and put her forehead to her knees and sobbed, her shoulders shaking convulsively.

The door creaked open and she heard footsteps approach her. She peeked at the shoes and saw a pair of battered black sneakers and felt Mile's warm hand clamp down on her shoulder. "Everything is falling apart Miles. I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He sat down next to her and held her hand in both of his. "You have me." He told her and in those three words she felt the most comfort she would've perceived possible at that moment.

She slowly put her head on his shoulder, almost tentatively, and wrapped her arms around his waist as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair.

**Please do not hate me. I had to do this. Review please.**

** ~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I just updated a couple of days ago, but I got a really good idea for how to continue this story and granted, it will change some of the plot, but not too much. It will all work out in the end. Ha-ha. Get it? Of course not, it's an inside joke between my friends and I. I am really hyper at the moment. It's snowing!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce's father's funeral was held three days later at Shoreline. In those three days she had turned into an emotional wreck. Shelby was keeping and uncomfortable close eye on her and Matthew was watching from a distance. Daniel knew to stay away for a while but she could not help her desire for him to be at the funeral.

As Luce stood in front of her closet she realized that she truly had no idea what to wear. It may sound strange since she had an entire closet's worth of black clothes squeezed in but none of it seemed to fit the proper funeral attire. She remembered that the general rule for funerals was if you are over eighteen you need to wear all black but that still did not help her.

Then Shelby burst through the door with Gabbe right behind her, both of them panting and laughing. Gabbe coughed and frowned at Shelby as she glanced pointedly at me and both of them were quiet.

"It's okay." Luce said, not taking her eyes off of her depressing wardrobe. "Don't mind me. Just go back to your happy lives."

"I'm here to help you Luce." Gabbe said.

I looked at Shelby and told her just by glaring at her to leave which she did.

"I don't need any help." Luce said stubbornly.

"I'm not helping just you but Daniel too. He's been a wreck. Do you realize what will happen if he isn't happy when he needs to tip the balance in a week?" Luce shook her head. "He's going to choose the wrong side!"

"It's next week?" Luce gaped.

"There have been rumors that while Abba has him there he may as well make his decision." Gabbe confided.

"Oh my gosh." Luce sunk down onto her bed. Gabbe sat next to her dutifully.

"I brought you this." She said, handing Luce a bag that had Express written on it in white fancy letters.

"Gabbe—" Luce began.

"No, you are not going to complain. I know you need something so don't lie to me and say it is too much." Gabbe pressed.

Luce sighed in defeat and opened the bag, pulling out a strapless lace dress that looked more like it should be worn in a casino than a funeral. Luce opened her mouth to complain about its lingerie style but Gabbe waved her off.

"You would be surprised how us angels dress at funerals. Especially at other angels' funerals. So no complaining. Besides, Daniel's face will be priceless when he sees you in that hot little number." Gabbe said as she giggled, jumping up from Luce's bed and leaving the room.

* * *

The funeral ended with still no sight of Daniel and Luce felt hopeless. Not only was the love of her life probably heart-broken, but the world was going to Hell on Earth thanks to her. She hugged her mother goodbye before running to her room and packing a backpack full of clothes and changing into jeans and a hoodie. Shelby was in class so Luce was glad to leave without the questions, leaving her to creep down the hallway in peace. She snuck along the wall of the school that sealed out any dark forces and gasped as she collided with something that said in a hushed tone, "What are you doing?"

Luce looked up and thought she would see Daniel's violet eyes, but no; she only saw Matthew's warm gold eyes penetrating hers. "I'm going home." It was partially true.

"Which one?" Matthew couldn't be fooled.

"I don't know. Whichever one I find." I said, pushing past him.

"How can you do this to Daniel? Do you know how torn up he'll be? And you're probably not even strong enough to travel yet."

"Oh well. I need a break from all of this Matthew."

"When are you going to stop being a coward and face your problems? Maybe Daniel is right about you being a bitch." Matthew said coldly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you can't tell me what to do." She said, gathering a shadow in her arms and stepping through it.

The last thing she heard was "Shit Luce."

She landed in a vast field of wildflowers. It was the most beautiful and colorful thing she had ever seen in her life and it broke her heart as it made her think of Daniel. The flowers were brilliant shades of pinks and yellows and baby blues with sparse rocks here and there. She could hear a stream trickling nearby and there was a dense area of trees that stretched as far as Luce could see. It wasn't too cold outside and she found the light breeze peaceful.

But something was different about this shadow. It disappeared upon arrival and could not be detected anywhere. Was Luce in Heaven? She noticed that her short, fake black hair was once again long and her natural color. It trailed down her back in a long braid and swayed lightly in the wind, swishing against the back of the gown she was now wearing. It was an elegant purple floral pattern with short puffy sleeves and lace enveloping the sleeves and collar which happened to leave Luce's shoulders bare. She had on a pearl choker that a gold chain that dangled in the back.

Two horses slowly wandered into the pasture and the first thing she noticed about them was who was riding the beautiful, pitch black stallion. She stood as the three of them approached her. "Welcome to paradise Luce." The man spoke.

**HOLD UP! WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? Well keep reading, you'll find out!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce smiled at him as he held out a hand to her. She fingered the silver cuffs on his Union Uniform and smiled to herself, enjoying the way they sparkled in the sunlight. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and saw that he was smiling too. "I brought you here by the way, not the shadow." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Did you…" Luce paused, dumbfounded, before trying again. "Did you create all of this?"

He shook his head, almost looking disappointed that she assumed he did. "I just brought you to a place that you used to hold dear to yourself. We're in Tennessee by the way."

"I didn't think Tennessee was home to any Union soldiers." Luce said coyly.

"We were just another one of those love stories about people that were ripped apart by the Civil War."

Luce rocked lightly on her heels. "Well we were ripped apart by much different soldiers."

"Touché." He said, nodding and looking away into the distance. He looked down at her and smiled mischievously. "Would you like to go on a ride with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Luce said, curtsying before accepting his hand. He pulled her up and helped her onto her own horse before kicking his horse in the flanks to make it walk. "Can I say something?" she asked after they had ridden in silence for some time.

"Say anything you like. I don't care if you use vulgar language by the way. I'm not the right person to judge in that case." He said, smiling at her reluctantly.

She laughed, "Well, I overreacted. You had every right to call me…what you did and that I accept your apology Mr. Grigori." She said.

Her laughter was contagious and soon both of them were clutching their sides in fits of laughter as he led her slowly through the pasture. They came upon a spot next to the stream and Luce saw that it was too wide to be a stream but not wide enough to be a river. It was beautifully average. Just like Luce whenever she stood next to Daniel and his angelic abilities and beauty.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, reaching over and turning her face to face him. "I'm sensing something is disturbing you."

Luce sighed as she dismounted her horse and stood on the edge of the water. "Is it your angelic powers sensing it or your observation skills?" she asked.

She listened as Daniel dismounted his own horse and approached her, stopping when he was within a foot of her. "You still want me to become human."

"We'll never agree on this, will we?" Luce did not need to turn around to know that Daniel was shaking his head. "So then where does that leave us?"

"Love is accepting someone for who they are. Not who they can become." Daniel said pointedly, his words clipping.

Luce chuckled. "That is friendship, Daniel." She paused. "Where have you been these past couple of days? I really needed you."

She felt his hand on her shoulder, rubbing slow circles with his thumb on her skin. He took a step closer to her, making him close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck. "I am so sorry. There were some things I needed to take care of."

"That's my point!" Luce said, spinning around and facing him. "I should come before your job Daniel! Me! Please don't make me give you an ultimatum but I will if I have to." She threatened.

Daniel looked down and released her shoulder, slowly walking back to his horse, the beauty of the day swallowed in the sorrow in his violet eyes. "I'm sorry Luce. But you will never understand what it is like." He said before riding off into the woods, leaving Luce feeling more alone than she had in her life.

**That was actually longer than I had anticipated. Hm. Does anyone else think that the lead singer in the band Lifehouse would make a great Daniel? Review please. And I ask for no flames. You all know who you are that have given me flames.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. Nothing to say other than I had a great holiday? Do you guys have any funny stories? I sure do!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter will be ****PG-13****! I just finished writing it and trust me, it may not be suitable for readers under the age of 14. Unless you've had health class, than you're safe to read this.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce and Shelby were playing poker on the floor of their room a few hours later. "I am on your side with this Luce but it's not like he is wrong."

"Yeah, I know. That's what everyone keeps telling me." She said, throwing a couple of chips into the pile. The microwave beeped and Shelby jumped up to get the popcorn out. She opened it and ate a handful. "Aren't you going to share?" Luce asked, holding her hand for some.

"Doubtful." She said, sitting on the floor cross-legged again.

"Do you think that, maybe, I could go to this meeting of his?"

"May I repeat: doubtful. Meetings like this are pretty exclusive. It will probably be the Council, the Three, or anyone that's ever been a part of it. And Abba of course. You would be pretty dang lucky to get into this thing." She paused. "And, of course, you need to make up with Daniel first which from what I can tell you have no intent on doing."

Luce shrugged. "I don't know. I love him to death but at the same time—"

"Oh no, there can not possibly be a but at the end of that sentence! How long have you been loving Daniel?"

"I don't know, three months?" Shelby shook her head. "A millennia?"

"Bingo!" she exclaimed. "There is no way that you can just be born into this life and you don't love him!"

"So you're saying that all of my love for Daniel has something to do with the age-old love I have been feeling for him from the very beginning?"

Shelby sighed and was about to answer when there was a tap on the window. They both jumped and looked up. "Well look who it is." Shelby said in a flirty voice.

"Shut up." Luce mumbled, standing up and opening the window. "What do you want?" she asked, trying her best to sound frustrated but just making her sound relieved.

"I had to apologize." He said. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Luce nodded. They both looked at Shelby who was still on the floor eating popcorn. She cleared her throat and stood up. "I think Miles said something about needing help with homework." She said, even though we all knew that we didn't get homework here.

Daniel climbed through the window and stood a couple feet away from Luce. "I was stupid, wasn't I?"

Luce nodded again. "You can make up for it if you know how you were stupid."

They both laughed and Daniel took a step toward her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his face in her hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I have kind of been a bitch lately."

"I understand…kind of. You have been through a lot." Daniel whispered back.

Luce nodded yet again. "With no one there to help me."

He smiled grimly at her. "You were right though, about you coming before my job. And I promise that from now on I'll be there for you everyday, all you have to do is call and I'll be here."

"That's sweet Daniel, and as much as I love the idea I can't ask you to do that. I don't need that much devotion." Luce told him.

"But I want to give it to you." Daniel said eagerly.

"Than by all means, give it to me but please don't go overboard." Luce laughed.

Daniel kissed her neck and whispered, "Is this going overboard?"

"No." she whispered in a hoarse voice.

He started to kiss her all the way down her shoulder and then across her collarbone to the other shoulder. "Is this?"

"No." she breathed.

Then Daniel picked her up and threw her down onto her bed, covering her body with his. He stroked her arm as he kissed her on the cheek, nose, eyes, forehead, neck…everywhere his lips could reach. "How about this?"

Unable to speak, Luce shook her head. She inched her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off of his body. He did the same to hers. She began to loosen his belt as he slowly slid her jeans down her legs. He kicked his jeans off and rolled so that she was on top of him. His hands slid around her back and unclasped her bra as she reached over and pulled down the blinds on the window. "The door…" she gasped against Daniel's lips.

"Shelby locked it on her way out. She doesn't have a key." He mumbled.

"Excellent." She breathed into his chest.

The sun creeped through the cracks in the blinds the next morning. Luce was laying on Daniel's chest under the covers, stroking his face as he stroked her back. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too." They were both squeezed onto Luce's tiny bottom bunk where they had been for the night. Shelby never returned and they both agreed that she knew to stay at Miles's room. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're quiet." Luce asked.

"Yeah, it's just…you're here." Daniel whispered in an exasperated voice.

Luce laughed. "Yeah, where did you think I was?"

"No, you're _here_. You're _alive_."

She laughed again. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Daniel rolled over so that he was again laying on top of her, kissing her. "I don't know if I will ever get tired of this."

"I know I won't." Luce whispered.

Then someone pounded on the door. "Luce! Let me in!" Shelby yelled, continuously pounding on the door. "Or at least give me a backpack and a clean set of clothes!"

Choosing the latter, Luce grabbed a sundress from her closet and her backpack and opened the door a crack to give them to her. "You don't look sick." Shelby said, taking her stuff and peering at Luce suspiciously. "Is Daniel here?"

Luce nodded.

"Has he been here all night?"

Luce giggled and nodded. Shelby rolled her eyes and pulled the door closed as she walked down the hallway. Luce ran and jumped on top of Daniel, biting his neck playfully.

"Luce?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked, slowly dragging her tongue across his collarbone. His skin tasted like cotton candy but that could have been the lip gloss Luce had been wearing before they had sex.

"I'm scared." He admitted, causing Luce to stop kissing him abruptly. She looked at his face and saw that he wasn't joking; his eyes told the whole story as he looked at her. "What if I don't make the right choice?"

"We'll make it Daniel. Trust me."

"What if we don't?"

Luce sighed and smiled at him. "That's just a risk we're gonna have to take. As a couple Daniel."

"I love you so damn much it hurts." He said, stroking her cheek. She pressed her face into his palm. "I hope you are right."

"I am always right." She laughed, making him laugh too.

**Yeah, like I said, this chapter was pretty PG-13. I warned you! Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I literally just updated like, five minutes ago but I want to put this next chapter up immediately! Enjoy and review please!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~ **

Daniel, Matthew and Luce stood in front of the heavy oak doors, not speaking. Luce could tell that Daniel was both nervous and anxious by the way he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. She admitted that she was nervous too and reached a hand out to tough Daniel's bare shoulder, the back of her hand brushing the under-side of his wing. He glanced at her face out of the corner of his eye and slowly, almost hesitantly, wrapped an arm around her waist.

Then there was a loud chime that made all of them jump. It was their two-minute warning. Matthew cleared his throat. "I'd better go present myself." He said, opening one of the doors and slipping inside.

Luce decided to speak at that moment. "Daniel, I love you." She whispered.

"As do I." he replied. "And I promise you that no matter what happens today, we'll leave here together. Even if it is as two humans."

The two of them had not discussed his powers for the rest of the week even though they knew they needed to. Luce had convinced Shelby to spend the rest of the week with Lilith so that while Luce wasn't in class she could spend her time with Daniel. More than one time he had expressed his concern about distracting her from her schoolwork but she always reassured him that she was fine and that it was his idea to send her to the school in the first place. In fact, other than that the couple did not talk much at all.

Luce opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the chiming of the entrance and the door opening. Daniel moved away from her quickly as Matthew poked his head out. "They want Daniel first; they are presenting the Three."

"Is Cam one of us?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately." Matthew sighed, nodding.

Daniel patted Luce's shoulder and stepped into the courtroom, Matthew closing the door behind him. Stepping up next to Luce, he took Daniel's place.

"You know he loves you enough that he would give up his powers for you, right?" he eventually asked.

"I would never ask him to do that though." Luce told him.

"I know."

They drifted into silence and waited until the bell finally chimed again, signaling the time for Luce's entrance.

With her heart pounding in her ears, Luce stepped into the courtroom and fought the urge to gasp. She was now standing in a large room completely adorned in oak. There were seven angels and six demons sitting separately behind a large oak panel. Sitting in the midst of the angels was a man who looked to be in his early thirties, of middle-eastern ethnicity, and had not shaved for a few days. He stood out though because he was wearing a royal blue button down shirt that contrasted with the angels' white suits.

Also among the angels sat a beautiful blonde woman that looked familiar, Molly, and Francesca. They all sat tensely, as if anticipating something big to happen.

The demons, however, sat in extremely laid-back positions, as if they had just had the most lavish Thanksgiving dinner and ate too much. The only demon Luce recognized was Steven, who kept looking at Francesca with sad eyes. One man stood out though. He was dressed in black like the rest of the demons but was sitting so that he was raised above the demons. He was quite beautiful and he resembled Luce so much that he could have been her twin. Luce immediately knew that he was Satan and then perceived the man in blue was Jesus.

Luce noticed how Ariane, Gabbe, Cam and Matthew were sitting apart from the rest of the angels and knew it had to do with the Three.

Daniel was sitting in a large oak chair, wings fully extended, eyes burning with anger. His gaze was focused on Satan until Luce stepped front of him. His gaze softened and his wings retracted a bit. Two burly looking angels were standing on either side of him casting wary looks at each other like they were scared of him.

Nobody addressed Luce but Satan wasted no time with Daniel. "So Grigori, what do you think of my masterpiece?" he asked in a taunting tone.

"I think I'd sooner die than see her on your side." Daniel answered, not even thinking of what to say.

"Easily arranged." One of the demons spoke, raising a fist at Daniel.

The angels remained silent as Satan continue. "She really is the perfect distraction." He mused before turning to Jesus. "It just shows how corruptible your father's angels are. To think that the most powerful angel of all time could fall, going against his master's requests all in the happy pursuit of love. My, oh my." He said in a mocking tone.

Jesus sat there quietly before asking Daniel, "You're in love with her?"

Daniel nodded, making Luce's heart swell with pride. "I always have been, always will."

"That settles it. You will have your powers removed in twenty minutes for one hundred years and you will never be one of the Three again."

Daniel bowed his head in defeat. "Yes Brother." He said, voice slightly shaking.

Somewhere in all of this, Luce found her voice. "You can't do that." She said.

All eyes in the room fell on her. "You do not have a say!" One of the demons yelled.

"I should though." Luce told them, reaching a hand back, searching for Daniel's hand. He gripped her hand tightly. "I know you all would question whether I love Daniel because he is an angel or because he is Daniel. Well I loved Daniel before I even knew he was an angel. And I've loved him a thousand other times without the slightest clue of what he is. Daniel has always been there for me, he gave up everything for me. He isn't perfect though; he's not my guardian angel or knight in shining armor, he's just my Daniel, angel or human, I'll always love him.

"But Daniel needs to be an angel." She continued. "Some of you may know that my father was an angel that gave up his powers for my mother. I was almost killed because he couldn't protect me. Please, not for the sake of my life but our children's' lives." I snuck a glance over my shoulder to see his reaction to my statement about children and saw not only love but desire burning in his violet eyes. He mouthed "I love you" to me and gave me an expectant smile that was plastered on his face.

Everyone seemed to be trying to find a way to respond. The angels were whispering to each other as the demons laughed cockily. And then Satan clapped. "A well-rehearsed speech. Tell me Grigori, how'd you get her to say all of that?"

Daniel didn't answer. He simply tugged on Luce's hand to pull her back and wrap and arm around her waist.

Then Jesus spoke. "You two will be married then?"

Luce nodded as Daniel said, "Of course."

Jesus sighed and looked over to Satan who looked suddenly uneasy. "It seems you have been lying after all. If Lucinda is able to marry someone, she couldn't be yours because she'd already be married to you."

"I suppose you're correct." Satan mumbled.

Steven stood up. "I am a second-generation demon. I would have been there when Luce was created and she wasn't. But I do have this." He said, pulling out a slab of stone from his black coat. He passes it to Francesca who passed it to Jesus. He read the writing on it, nodding to himself.

"Well today just is not a good day for you." He said to Satan. "Now we have proof of you stealing from God." He laid the slab down in front of him on the floor. "Lucinda is a child of God. You stole the records." He accused Satan.

"What did you want from her?" Daniel demanded.

"I want her soul! Why do you think I forced Cam to try to kill her?" Satan answered, leaning forward enough that Luce caught sight of a starshot but Daniel did not notice.

"Kill her?" Daniel repeated, his wings unfurling to their full size.

"Daniel—" Luce said but was cut off by Cam.

"I couldn't kill her Daniel." He said.

The Ariane spoke. "Daniel calm down."

Daniel ignored them. "What about her soul though? How could you take it?" he asked.

"The same way I could take yours. I will demonstrate." Satan said, and before Luce could jump in front of Daniel, he grabbed her and pushed her away in the far wall, ignoring her cry as her head snapped against it. Satan threw the silver arrow and, as if in slow motion, Steven dove from the platform and instead of hitting Daniel the arrow his Steven square in the chest.

Francesca screamed as she too dove from the platform to kneel next to Steven just as he disappeared. The blonde woman went and held Francesca but also kept looking at Daniel who kept looking at Luce.

Within seconds, the angels and demons had pulled out silver bows and arrows. Luce sprung from the floor to where Daniel was now crouched with Ariane, Cam, and Matthew. Daniel kissed her fiercely but briefly before shoving her into Matthew's arms. "Get her out of here." He barked at Matthew.

"Are you with us Cam?" Ariane asked him.

"The Three will rise again." He said, putting a fist out. Ariane did the same, followed by Daniel.

"I feel like I'm eight years old again." Ariane whispered.

"Now we're several thousand years old and still saving the world from evil." Daniel joked.

"Yeah, you guys know how I hate living without anything to live for." Cam put in.

They laughed and rose from the ground and fired arrows, perfectly in sync. Matthew grabbed Luce and the two of the jumped through a shadow, landing in Shoreline.

**Not much to say but good night! And review please!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. I was just finishing my other books so that I could really concentrate on this one.**

**~Mission4malawiGRL~**

Luce made Matthew sit on a bench in the large grassy area on the school grounds as she paced in front of him. "You have some more explaining to do Matthew." She growled at him.

He slowly ran his hands up and down the tops of his legs and sighed. He looked up at her and said, "What do you need to know?"

"Um, what the hell is happening would be great." She told him.

"Can you elaborate on that a bit? That'd be great."

She opened her mouth to reply when a quiet voice behind her said, "Luce." She turned around and saw Daniel walking out of the shadows toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and said to Matthew, "Thank you. You can go now."

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he stood up and walked away. Daniel led Luce to the same bench and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think we need to talk."

She nodded in agreement. "You thought right."

He hesitated before saying, "I have to leave."

Those four words brought Luce's mind to a crashing halt. "Excuse me?" she stammered.

"Well, the final leg of the war started tonight and I have to be there to fight."

She shook her head. "But, you should rest, I can tell your powers are slower than normal."

He smiled and wiped some hair out of her eyes before cupping the side of her face with his hand. "It is only from that last week I spent with you." She laughed as tears started to leak out of her eyes. "Shh, don't cry."

"I guess I can't help it. Whenever I think we'll finally be safe and happy together, something tears us apart."

"Welcome to being in love with an angel." Daniel laughed. He stood up but Luce grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Please stay as safe as possible."

He took a quick step toward her and pressed his mouth against hers fiercely. "I promise, I will be back." He started to walk away and when he was about ten feet away he looked over his shoulder and faced her again. "What you said about having kids, you were being serious right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I can't wait." He said to her before extending his wings and flying off into the night. Luce watched him until she could no longer separate him from the millions of stars above her.

* * *

Daniel walked through the camp in a surreal state of mind. The angels that had gathered were lining the dirt path that ran straight through and some of them even saluted Daniel. He, of course, felt obligated to return the gesture but couldn't due to the numbness in his head. He could only place one foot in front of the other and keep walking to the tent where he knew his friends would be.

Never had Daniel hated himself more than he did at that moment. He lied to the love of his life and knew that he would regret it later. He knew that he would not be returning from this battle; he had known since the Three had been created that it would be his duty to sacrifice himself for the thousands of other angels fighting.

He pulled back the flap on his tent and entered. Matthew was already there with his head bent over a large book no doubt containing enchantments and incantations. Arianne and Gabbe were in a corner by themselves, pulling their hair back and taking off nail polish. Roland and Molly were standing in front of a cabinet that held silver weapons of all sorts discussing tactics for how to use them the best ways possible.

"Where's Cam?" Daniel asked, surprising the group of angels by not announcing him.

Gabbe looked puzzled. "He said he'd meet you at Shoreline. Did he not?"

"No. I didn't even know he was there."

"Why was he there?" Arianne piped up.

Daniel shrugged as Gabbe said, "Oh yeah, Daniel: Catarina is looking for you."

"You're just telling me now?" he said angrily as he walked out of the tent. He strode over to the tent next to his for his second-in-commands and found Catarina sitting by the fire sharpening a starshot. She was alone and instinctively reached for her bow when she heard someone enter the tent.

"Oh, my apologies Daniel." She said as she lowered her bow back to the ground.

"Don't worry about it, it's best to be safe than sorry." He reminded her. "Well? Is there a reason for you calling me away from my preparations?"

She frowned. "I haven't seen you since you fell. Well, I have seen you but I haven't been able to talk to you."

"Yeah, it has been a while I guess." He said blankly. The two stood there awkwardly before Daniel suddenly asked, "Why now? Why do you care about me now?"

"Daniel, there is a war coming and you can not sacrifice yourself for me, it should be the other way around—"

"I don't give a damn if you die or not, but me…that's a different story."

"I care if you die because you are my son, you must survive."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, you really cared when I was four years old and you ditched me in that selfish way of yours. So do me a favor and stop caring and leave me alone. You may be my mother, but I won't treat you like you are until you act like you are."

**So Daniel has a mother? What? Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um, nothing much to say other then enjoy and review!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce sat on the ledge outside of her room curled in a ball and looking at the bright full moon. It had been five days since Daniel had left and each day was getting progressively longer. Even the e-mail that she had received that day had failed at consoling her. She kept reading it over and over and now she couldn't read some of the words because of her tears.

_Dear Luce,_

_ I miss you so much and as much as I wish that I could see you I know that it would be bad for you to come here and equally as bad for me to go there. The longer I am away from you the longer the days seem to be. The more time that passes the more anxious I am to finish this and see you again. _

_ Love, Always and Forever,_

_ Daniel_

She did not know what it was but Luce could sense something in his words that made her wary and to not believe that he would be home. She didn't answer the e-mail because she knew that there would not be a reply. She did have words for him though. And questions. She always had questions.

The window opened and Shelby poked her head out. "Are you going to come in anytime soon because I want to go to sleep with the window locked."

"I am actually going to go for a walk." Luce said as she stood up.

"Oh no. You are not going anywhere." Shelby protested as she climbed out of the window. "I promised both Daniel and Cam that I'd keep an eye on you and I do not want to be on either of their bad sides."

"Is there something going on between you and Cam?" Luce asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No, why would you say that?" Shelby laughed nervously.

Luce suddenly froze and looked at her roommate with wide eyes. "They aren't coming back."

Shelby exhaled slowly and sat down on the ledge. Luce followed suit as Shelby said, "I think it is a fifty-fifty chance unfortunately."

Luce shook her head. "What can we do?"

"Nothing unfortunately."

"I hate this. Just sitting here and waiting to here anything that will soothe my worries."

"At least you got an e-mail." Shelby said spitefully.

Luce nodded in agreement. Daniel would be back. He had to come back. Right?

* * *

Ariane tied the last of the armor on to Daniel's arm and patted his back. "I hope you have been drinking your milk because this stuff is heavy."

He nodded slowly before tucking one last starshot in his belt as Cam walked into the tent, already dressed and saying, "Any bets for how long it will last?" All of the angels in the tent looked at him with various looks of discontent. "No? Oh, you are all being serious. Okay, I get it." He attempted to joke.

"I am not going to give a pep talk." Ariane flat out.

"Well one of us needs to." Cam said.

Gabbe squealed. "Oh! I'll do it!"

Cam sighed. "Let me reiterate that last statement: one of the Three needs to give a pep talk."

Gabbe hunched her shoulders as Daniel said, "Fine. I guess I will do it."

One by one the angels walked out of the tent with Daniel stepping out last. The vast army of angels had gathered and stood with attention going toward him, Cam and Ariane who had out of habit formed a triangle with Daniel at the head.

He looked over at Cam who slowly nodded his head, signaling that it was time to start talking. "I know this day has been coming for a long time now. I know it has been longer for some of us than it has been for others, but we should not let that show today. No, today we will _all_ put aside our anger and prejudices and truly look at the angels standing next to us and see that they are our friends, and after today they will forever be our allies. Today we will all remember those who we have lost in the advent of this war," Daniel said, looking quickly to where Francesca was standing next to Catarina before continuing, "and it will be them that we fight for.

"So today I, Daniel Grigori, First of the Three can only provide you with this advice and urge you to remember it and speak it as you breathe your last breath; _Onun için. Dünya için._ For Him. For the world.

"We fight for Abba, for the world!" _For Luce,_ Daniel added mentally, "And we reclaim what was taken from us!" he shouted, raising his bow in the air, followed by Cam, Ariane, Gabbe, Molly, Roland, Matthew, Francesca, Roland and the rest of the army.

"_Sonsuza kadar bizim_!" Ariane shouted before saddling her white horse and riding through the crowd, leading them to the battlefield. Daniel watched as all of his friends followed her and went to saddle his horse but Cam pulled him back.

"Are you with me?" he asked.

"Always have been." Daniel told him.

Cam shrugged. "Hasn't felt that way lately."

"I think we all have been under a little bit of stress lately." Daniel reminded him.

"Look, this could be the last time either of us speak to each other, so I just want to apologize and –"

"Hey, I'm with you until the death. You know that. No apology necessary."

"But it just feels right."

Daniel laughed. "We are about to ride off and kick some demon ass and you're apologizing for being a dick. Yeah, that really feels right." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. I take it back." Cam laughed as he punched Daniel's shoulder playfully. "We should go. I don't want all of the good demons to be taken when we get there."

Daniel nodded in agreement as the two saddled their horses and rode off taking the rear of the army.

**That's it for now. Please review.**

**~Mission4malawiGRL4eva~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it has been such a long time. Like, the idea of how long it has been just completely overwhelmed me. I am so sorry. **

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Daniel looked around him, doing a fast three-sixty before throwing another silver arrow at an oncoming demon. The battle had been raging for a three hours and showed no end. He could sense the depleting energy of the angels all around him and heard the cries of the dying. He was happy to admit that there were hardly any casualties. Yet. He had noticed the rapidly rising number of deaths on both his side and the other and he considered pulling back more than once.

He was sweating profusely and the only thing that kept him fighting was Luce and his strong desire to have a happy and peaceful life with her. He heard the shrill whine of a starshot being pulled back in a bow and spun in time to catch the arrow before it hit him. He plunged his sword into the demon's heart and had moved to seek out another kill before he could see the demon disappear.

Suddenly Daniel was aware of someone calling his name. It was faint but then it grew stronger and stronger until he could pinpoint where it was coming from. He spun and saw Arianne sprinting toward him, taking demons down along the way as they took aim at her. She grabbed Daniel by his shoulders and clung to him. "They're not dying!" she yelled in his ear.

"What?" he screamed back, holding back the arrow that he was about to throw. "How do you know they are not dying?"

"Because you just killed him!" she exclaimed as she twisted him around and he knew she was right; he was now facing a demon he had just killed.

"Some of them aren't coming back. Cam and Molly figured it out and they did a sweep but there is no way that only some of them are coming back."

Daniel gulped. "They're going somewhere…" he said.

Arianne nodded, stabbing a dagger into the side of a demon, pinning him to the ground. "What do we do?" she demanded.

"Get Molly and Roland on finding out where these demons are going and we'll spread the word."

"What word?" she asked.

"To incapacitate them, not kill them!" he said, throwing a dagger that he'd found on the ground hard enough that it pinned a demon to a tree.

"Gotcha boss!" she said before turning to tell the first angel she could.

Daniel felt terror clutch his heart like an icy hand. What if they were going to Shoreline? Luce wouldn't be able to protect herself right? Of course that was where they were going! Daniel knew that it wouldn't be a fair fight so of course they would have an enchantment placed on themselves so instead of dying they would be transported to Shoreline. He cursed himself as he realized that it would be too late for him to get to Shoreline; Luce would already be dead.

So taking a steady breath, Daniel gripped his sword, bow and arrows in both hands and laid them on the ground. He stood as he heard a voice say behind him, "You givin' up so quickly pretty boy? You wanna be with your girlfriend for eternity?" Daniel turned and saw a demon holding a sword to his heart. "Well it won't be that easy for ya mate. I'd apologize but I'm too happy." The demon said as he pushed the sword into Daniel's ribcage and twisted it.

Daniel crumbled and clutched his stomach, gasping for breath. Blood seeped through his fingers as he felt the pain of his skin trying to heal itself but not being able to. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth as the demon kicked him upside the head and the last thing Daniel saw was Cam standing in front of him, driving an arrow through his own heart.

* * *

Luce sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine aimlessly as Shelby sat at her desk and stared out the window. Neither of them had slept for three days and they both looked horrible with smeared make-up and uncombed hair. They had not talked much; only asking for the time and if they were hungry. Miles was sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed, his aspirations to cheer the girls up dissipated.

Sighing heavily, Luce put the magazine aside and curled into a ball, resting her chin on her knees, staring intently at her cell phone. She had acted similarly with all of her crushes whenever she had given them her number and her mother had always reminded her that a watched phone never rings. Miles had told her the same thing but she knew that this wasn't the case. Someone would call as soon as there was any word from Daniel or any other angel that had risked their life to protect Luce.

Suddenly, lightning flashed outside. In the next second, Shelby leaped out of her chair to her bookshelf, pulling out her bible and hurriedly flipping through it. "Oh no, oh no!" she whispered frantically.

"What is it?" Luce asked.

"Damn it!" Shelby said, slamming the book shut. She paced for a few seconds before looking at Luce with wide eyes and Luce immediately understood the panic. Miles stood up to join the girls in the middle of the room, forming a small triangle.

"They're here." All three said. Then the door burst open.

* * *

Molly and Roland flew back into the angel barracks and into Daniel's tent. They pulled out a map of the world and scanned it, both of them leaning down close to it and tracing lines with their fingers.

"It would be too risky to sneak into the demon camp to retrieve their secret plan, wouldn't it?" Molly said.

Roland nodded. "Unfortunately, what makes demons so dangerous is that they don't have plans. They just do whatever with a poorly executed idea."

Molly laughed in spite of herself. "You know, I am starting to think that you should be a spy or something."

"Hopefully after today we won't need one." Roland said, ignoring her gaze as he stared intently at the map.

She shook her head. "What if we do?" she asked.

"Well, then I guess that sucks for me." He said seriously but he was cut off by Molly pressing her lips against his. He broke away from her quickly and gasped, "What the heck?"

"Sorry, I just had to do that." She said, blushing and turning away from him. Then Roland realized that she was scared to die because she had never really been treated like a girl before. She had never had her first kiss and Roland quickly pushed the thought that she was still a virgin away. "You don't have to feel sorry for me." She said quietly.

"No, I just…I was surprised."

"Surprised by how bad of a kisser I am?" she choked out, still not facing him.

Roland hesitated but took a deep breath and said, "No. I was surprised at how good it felt." If the world was truly going to end, why shouldn't he tell a little white lie to make a lonely angel happy?

* * *

Luce and Miles barricaded themselves in the bathroom as Shelby dug out their emergency kit, letting a long string of profanities flow from her mouth. Miles grabbed Luce by the shoulders and whispered, "Go. Climb out the window and run." He pushed a set of keys into her hand.

"What—" she began but Shelby cut her off.

"It's the boat. Go, you'll know the one when you see it." She ordered.

Miles had popped the window out and ushered Luce out before placing the window back in it's place. Luce ran frantically across the courtyard, suddenly more aware of the weather. Lightning split the sky in half as thunder boomed overhead, loud enough it seemed like the docks were going to crumble. She ran down the wood platform looking at all of the boat names before seeing once called _The Price_ and before Luce could question it she jumped in, releasing the moorings and going into the cockpit and freezing, quickly remembering that she had no idea how to drive a boat.

Shoving the keys in the ignition, she looked up at the hilltop and saw a group of demons running down the steps that she'd practically flown down. She noticed a clutch to the right of the captain's seat and pushed it forward steadily, the boat starting to move forward. Lucky for her, the boat was not blocked by anything so she could just drive out into open sea with no interruptions.

Then another horrifying thought creeped into her mind: there was only a quarter tank of gas left in the boat, enough to get her offshore but not enough to get her to, say, Hawaii. Rain started to pound on the windshield and she quickly pressed the button for wipers as the waves crashed around her in the rising storm. Throwing a glance over her shoulder she saw the demons flying after her and closing in. Fast. She pushed the boat faster, praying that they would tire before the boat did.

But as she heard a thud on the deck behind her, followed by another and another, she knew that she was ridiculous to think such a thing. She had locked the door to the cockpit behind her and she searched the drawers for anything but then she saw the Hail Mary box. She dug through it frantically and found what she needed and what any boat would have on it.

The door crashed open, sending the glass skittering across the floor and Luce into shelter. The wind whooshed into the cabin as a demon bounded in and dragged Luce out onto the deck by her hair, throwing her down against the rail pointing a gun to her chest. The boat was spinning wildly out of control as the demon said, "You have two seconds to come with me or you die."

"That is quite the ultimatum when I know that I'll die even if I do go with you." She said, struggling to keep her voice steady.

The demon laughed and clicked the gun into gear. "You have a strong deathwish, don't you?" he asked menacingly.

"No, I have a strong life wish." Luce answered strongly.

"Sad to say that your boyfriend didn't what with the way he just gave up and got himself killed."

Luce swallowed the rising scream in her throat. "What?"

"Yeah, he just laid down his weapons and allowed me to kill him."

She blinked the rain out of her eyes and held back her sobs. "Then kill me!" she demanded.

"Won't be that easy honey." The demon said sweetly, pulling out a dagger and slicing Luce's forearm, making her scream in agony.

Her vision started to blur around the edges as she saw Molly crash down onto the deck and knock the demon off his feet. She had been holding Miles and when he saw Luce practically bleeding to death he ran to her side, pulling his shirt off to staunch the flow of blood. "The boat…get back to shore…" Luce choked out at him.

She didn't need to tell him twice. He sprinted into the cabin and steered the boat back into control. Molly had killed the extra demons on the deck but was faced with the one that had stabbed Luce. They fought back in forth for a good bit, Luce trying to watch but the world wasn't so clear anymore. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, so she closed her eyes but instead of seeing a world of inky blackness, she saw Daniel's beautiful face. It was pressed into the dirt and he was gasping, covered in a cold sweat. A sword was sticking out of his ribs and he was bleeding profusely there.

Somehow, Luce found the courage to stand and pulling out the arrow that was in the Hail Mary box, she threw it with all of her might at the demon before collapsing back onto the deck. The last thing she heard was Cam's frantic questions and his footfalls on the dock and then he jumped onto the boat and scooped Luce into his arms.

He said to her, "Sleep now Luce. I'm here." So she did.

**That was a long chapter, I guess just to make up for the long break. Please review! **

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this is just a fair warning that I haven't slept in over forty hours because I went to the fundraiser for Penn State called THON, where all of the clubs and organizations at the college raise money for finding the cure for childhood cancer. After all of the collecting, they have a giant dance marathon for 46 hours where each organization has two or three dancers that stay the entire time on the floor of the stadium and dance and play around will all of the sick children that are sponsored and they can't sit down at all. They're not allowed to even know what time it is. They do get food, bathroom breaks, and the club I was with, the powerlifting club, gives piggyback rides to get the dancers off their feet for just a few minutes. Oh, and did I mention that no one in the stands is allowed to sit? So yeah, I spent about 38 of the 46 hours standing in bleachers and dancing. It was an awesome time though, I had so much fun!**

**~THONgrl4eva~**

When Daniel woke up, he was first aware of someone holding his hand. Other than an ache is his side, he felt perfectly fine if not a little fatigued. His eyes slowly opened and realized that he was lying in his hammock, back in his tent. It was night time and the air was cool and crisp. There was a crackle of fire outside his tent and he heard hushed voices sitting outside. Turning his head to the side he saw that Arianne was sitting next to him, gripping his hand tightly. Gabbe, Molly, Matthew and Roland were standing in the background, anxiously looking at their leader's ashen face.

"Did we win?" Daniel mumbled, clutching his side as he sat up. He didn't need an answer; he saw it plainly on his friends' faces. Their presence was answer enough.

Arianne looked at him with wide eyes and asked quietly, "Daniel, why did you try to get yourself killed?"

Molly rolled her eyes and said, "You know why. He thought Luce was dead."

Daniel shook his head vigorously, trying to clear some of the fog. "You mean, she's still alive?"

"Duh!" Gabbe exclaimed.

"Yeah, Daniel really. Your girlfriend put up a good fight. Along with her friends. But maybe you should teach her how to really drive a boat." Roland said, nudging Molly in her ribs. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"I have to see her." Daniel said determinedly, swinging his legs over the side of his hammock and collecting his weapons, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. He turned back to the room and was met by apprehensive gazes. "What happened?"

"She's fine. Cam is taking care of her." Matthew assured his friend.

"Yeah, she just lost a bit of blood." Roland seconded.

"A bit? It took two bottles of bleach to get the stain off of the deck of the boat!" Molly reminded him.

"I have to get to Shoreline. How long have I been…unconscious?" Daniel asked.

"About two days. Luce is all healed up and is resting now. Like we said, Cam is keeping an eye on her." Gabbe said.

Daniel sighed. "Like I said, I have to get to Shoreline. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Wasn't planning on it mate." Matthew said, picking up an apple and tossing it to Daniel. "You need some sustenance. You know, just for the road…or sky I guess."

Laughing, Daniel turned and walked out of the tent and flew to Shoreline.

* * *

Luce stood on a cliff, looking out over the ocean a week after Daniel had left. Cam had received word from Matthew earlier that morning saying that all was well but they were not sure about how Daniel was so Cam promised Luce that if they didn't receive word he would take her to Daniel himself.

Cam, Shelby, and Miles stood twenty meters behind Luce, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't do anything drastic…such as throw herself off the cliff.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Miles asked.

Shelby shrugged and leaned her head on Cam's shoulder. "We'll take good care of her."

Cam nodded in silent agreement and slowly, tentatively, put his arm around Shelby's waist. She looked up at him and smiled into his eyes. Miles rolled his eyes. "How is it that everyone found a match in this war and I didn't?"

"You know Miles," Cam began, "I think Gabbe is still available."

Miles shuddered as he watched Luce pace and rub her arm that had been healed, thanks to Cam, absentmindedly. They stood in silence and then Cam stiffened, pulling his shoulders back and standing up straight. "We should go." He said seriously.

"What? What's wrong?" Shelby demanded, looking into his eyes earnestly.

"Daniel's here." He said, that being the only explanation needed for the three to slowly walk back to Shelby's dorm.

Luce couldn't recall what she was aware of first. But looking back she would know she could feel his warmth long before she could him flying toward her, bright enough to be a second sun, or maybe a shooting star. He showed off a bit by performing some acrobatics before landing on the beach, just beyond the breaking waves. She ran down the steps two at a time and sprinted across the sand as fast as she could, the flowy skirt of her white dress whipping out behind her, contrasting sharply with her dark hair.

Finally, though, she was in his arms. Daniel pushed the pain in his side out of his mind, breathing in the heady scent of his soul mate. He swept her up off her feet and into his arms, cradling her and spinning her around on the sand as he bent his neck to kiss her. When he slowed he set her down slowly and whispered into her hair, "Oh, Luce, I love you."

She whispered back, "I love you too." She had a hand wrapped lightly around his neck, the other was tracing patterns on his back. "I was so worried."

"Me too." Then he noticed the bandages on her arm. "Are you okay? Molly said you lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine now. Cam had one of those arrows handy." Then Luce remembered what Cam told her before about Daniel trying to kill himself. "Daniel Grigori!" she exclaimed, backing away from him. "Don't you ever do anything so reckless and stupid or try to take yourself away from me or I will lock you up and make sure you never die!" she said, shoving him hard in the chest, making him stumble backward.

He regained his balance quickly. "I thought you were dead. But according to everyone else you put up a good fight. And I also, apparently, need to teach you how to drive a boat." He said inquisitively.

Luce laughed. "Yeah, let's just say I'm lucky Miles and Molly showed up when they did or who knows where the boat would have gone."

Daniel laughed and stroked her arm gently. She caught him off guard by pushing him down in the sand and falling onto him, stroking his abdomen. "Does it hurt?" she asked him, eyeing his own bandage.

He shrugged. "Nothing a kiss can't heal."

Luce obliged by slowly making her way down his side and kissing his side lazily as he stroked her hair. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." Daniel said, sitting up abruptly, pulling Luce up so she was straddling his legs and kissing her passionately. "And that is why I am going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sounds like heaven." She breathed before continuing the kiss.

**Wow, I am so tired so I am going to post this and then go to bed. And how about this: for every person that reviews this chapter, I will put a dollar in for next year's fundraiser? Yeah? So please review, because someday we will dance in celebration but for now we will dance for a cure.**

**~THONgrl4eva~**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, nothing much to say right now. Just, enjoy this chapter!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

The alarm clock next to Luce's bed was blaring. She groaned and reached over to turn it off but Daniel beat her to it. He mumbled something unintelligible as Luce buried her face further into the crook of his neck and whispered, "Good morning."

He sighed. "Good morning." He whispered back as he kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"An hour or so." He answered, stroking her spine. "Shelby just left for class. I looked over her schedule. You know that means we have a couple hours to ourselves."

"You looked over my roommate's schedule?" Luce said, taking her robe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself as she padded into the bedroom.

"I skimmed." Daniel called from his position in the bottom bunk of Luce's bed. She laughed and emerged with a toothbrush dangling from her mouth, looking through her closet. Suddenly, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "Only enough to figure out that we have two hours of alone time."

"Not really. Miles is coming over to help me with my homework, remember? Besides, you told me last night that you have work to do."

"Yeah, across campus in Francesca's office." He said, walking over to Luce's desk. "Your flowers have died." He stated.

"I was too busy to water them." She said, taking a shirt off of a hanger and some jeans. As she put them on, Daniel touched one of the dry petals and it suddenly came to life again, the color restored and shape reformed.

"When the world isn't ruled by evil, everything can be made good again." He said. Luce could tell just from the sound of his voice that he was a million miles away. It had only been five days since Daniel returned. They had spent most of Luce's time away from class in her bed. While she was in class he attended to business from Francesca's office while Gabbe and Arianne cleared out Steven's office. The physical ramifications of the war were obvious; most angels had a visible bandage somewhere on them. Most had healed already; Daniel's being the last as it was the most serious. Luce coveted his super-duper healing powers mostly because she loved staring at his flawless body and knew he felt the same for her and that the bandage on her arm wasn't very attractive, no matter how many times Daniel reassured her.

Luce approached Daniel and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stared absently out the window. He took one of her hands resting on his chest and kissed the fingers, palm, back and wrist. "There is going to be a party tomorrow."

"Oh? I guess you are going then." Luce said.

"Yeah."

"Don't feel bad. I can always make plans with Miles or something."

Daniel chuckled. "Actually Luce, I am allowed to invite you. I was just hesitating because I thought it would be uncomfortable for you to not know anyone."

This time Luce laughed. "You ridiculous fool! Just being with you will make me enjoy myself!"

He joined in with her laughter and turned in her arms, tracing patterns on her back. "Well, that is some wasted stress!" Soon they were both laughing so hard that they collapsed back on the bed in a heap of giggles.

* * *

Arianne insisted on dressing Luce for the party. At first Luce was reluctant; knowing for a fact that Arianne would make her look like a Barbie doll. But the Gabbe promised that she would be there as a mediator and Luce gratefully accepted the assistance. So that brought her to the next night. She had skipped her last class to a lot time for her hair, which was now hanging down past her shoulders. Arianne curled it tight and swept it into a ribbon that positioned it on one of her shoulders. The dress that Gabbe was lending to her was not like anything she would wear anywhere else. It was a sky blue taffeta, strapless, and layered. The top layer of taffeta swooped down over the skirt on one side, leaving a side of ruffles exposed. It was a short dress, exposing Luce's legs past her thighs.

With one last splash of color – a pink diamond necklace and earring set – Luce was off. She was meeting Daniel in the quad just as the sun was setting over the ocean's horizon. He was sitting on a bench, wearing white pants, a white button down shirt with a tie that was the exact color match to Luce's dress. She secretly loved the color blue on him because it made his eyes even more beautiful.

He met her gaze as she approached him and he stood up, smiling nervously. The fact that Daniel was nervous made some of her butterflies disappear, but it didn't help with the way he was looking at her. "Hey." He said smoothly when she got close enough to reach out her left hand to hold his. "You look beautiful. Absolutely exquisite."

"Why thank you sir, you are too kind." She said flirtatiously.

"You know, your outfit is perfect, except your missing something." He said, sweeping her into a passionate kiss. They stood for a while with their arms wrapped around each other protectively, ignoring the world going on around them.

When she pulled away, Luce asked, "What am I missing?" She didn't need an answer though because before she had barely started to ask she noticed that on her ring finger of her left hand was a ring. A diamond ring. And Daniel was sliding down on one knee. "Daniel." She half-breathed, half-mused.

"You've already promised to marry me, but can you please seal the deal?"

She nodded, blinking back tears as she pulled him up to kiss him again.

**It's really short, I know but I have to go to bed or I will fall asleep in like, all of my classes tomorrow. Review pretty please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I've been like, so extremely busy I am still coming down from all of my adrenaline rushes to keep myself going. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review please!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Daniel led Luce through the crowd of people in the ballroom to where Gabbe, Arianne, Cam and Matthew were standing. "Hey Daniel!" Gabbe called out, waving her arms in the air to catch his attention.

"Better late than never I guess." Cam whispered to Matthew, making Matthew snort and then stop laughing at Daniel's expression.

"Yeah, I can see that you were all really suffering." Daniel said sarcastically.

Luce playfully punched his arm but let it drop, allowing Gabbe to put her arms around both Luce's shoulders and Arianne's. "I think we should all go powder our noses, so if you will excuse us gentle-angels." She said politely, leading the girls to the bathroom. There were four angels in there doing make-up already but left after Arianne whispered loudly and very conspicuously "Oh my gosh, have you seen Daniel tonight? He looks so hot!"

After they left she bowed theatrically and said, "Thank you, thank you. I know I am a genius." She laughed.

The other girls laughed too as Gabbe fussed over Luce's hair. Luce reached up to swat away Gabbe's hand, making Arianne gasp. "What is that?" she squealed.

"What is what?" Luce asked.

"That's an engagement ring!" Gabbe gasped.

Luce shrugged. "I thought you guys knew."

"No! Daniel shares, like, no info about his personal life. Even with you." Arianne explained. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe he proposed to you."

"You guys don't sound very happy." Luce stated, becoming very confused.

"Wait, I take it you guys have decided to have kids?" Arianne inquired.

Luce shook her head. "I guess, eventually, we haven't talked about it—"

"You know what this means right?" Arianne asked Gabbe.

Gabbe shook her head. "Should I read up on it?"

Arianne bit her lip. "I'm not sure what we should do, maybe we could talk to—"

She was cut off by the door opening. "Oh sorry!" the woman exclaimed. "Roland was looking for you two; he says it's urgent and that it has to do with death counts."

Arianne nodded and sighed. "I figured he would need me eventually. Gabbe, take Luce back to Daniel—"

"Where'd she go?" Gabbe asked, noting that Luce wasn't there.

"Oh, I passed her on my way in. She seemed upset about something." The strange woman said.

"I'll find her." Gabbe promised, walking out of the bathroom. She scanned the ballroom for Daniel, knowing that his presence would be obvious because there would be people surrounding him. Then she saw his blonde head bobbing to the balcony with Luce ahead of him.

Gabbe pursued them and hid behind the door to the balcony as she heard Luce say, "What are you hiding from me now?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, clearly aghast at her temperament.

"Gabbe and Arianne found out that we were planning on having kids and now they are freaking out and not in the good way." Luce explained in a cold tone. "What are you keeping from me now?"

"Nothing! I don't know what could have them upset!" Daniel protested.

"Oh really? Do you suppose I should believe you? Because every time I have you have thrown my trust right back at my face and proved that you don't deserve it!" Luce yelled.

Cam walked up behind Gabbe and said, "What's going on?"

"They are fighting dumb-ass!" Gabbe hissed.

"No! They can't fight! They are supposed to be introduced as a couple!" Cam exclaimed, walking toward them but Gabbe pulled them back.

"You will only make it worse so you will just stay here and let them work it out." Gabbe ordered.

"I'm your fiancé! You should trust me no matter what!" Daniel yelled back.

"Really? What is that based on?"

"The fact that you trusted me enough to spend eternity with me!" he explained.

This stopped Luce and Daniel realized that he had something wrong. "Spend _eternity _with you? So you're planning on turning me into an angel?"

"Well, no…yes! I don't know. Maybe." He shook his head. "I haven't decided yet."

"You have to decide to let me live forever with you? You have to decide whether or not you want me to die because you might just want to move on after I do die?" Luce asked his harshly.

"No! I never thought about it that way!"

"Oh, so now you're considering it!" she exclaimed furiously.

Daniel huffed. "You're twisting my words around to make them sound bad but I seriously never considered another girl if you ever died for good because the thought was too painful."

"But you still fooled around with girls when I wasn't there!" she accused.

"Who? Name one person!" he demanded.

Then Molly and Matthew appeared behind Gabbe and Cam and asked what was going on. Both Gabbe and Cam told them to shush and continued to spy. Then Shelby appeared behind Cam and took his hand in hers, running her thumb over the back of his hand. He smiled faintly at her and then pointed outside to let her know what they were doing.

"Oh gee, this is a toughie…hmm..." Luce said sarcastically, "Oh, I know…Shelby!" In the background Shelby winced.

"I was intoxicated and she found me and we may have done something. It just so happens that I was drunk because I was hoping I'd do something stupid that would land me at Sword & Cross!" Daniel defended.

"You may have done something? You were so wasted you don't remember?" Luce asked him.

All of the angels that were eavesdropping turned and looked at Shelby except for Cam. "Cam, I can explain…" she began but he had already stormed away.

Francesca had come over now and said, "Wow...I didn't even know they were a couple!" she said to the small group.

"Not anymore." Molly mumbled.

"What's wrong with Daniel and Luce?" Francesca asked.

"What isn't wrong with Daniel and Luce?" Matthew asked.

"Touché." She agreed.

They all turned back to see Daniel and Luce staring at them. He looked like he felt really bad for arguing with Luce but she looked furious about them eavesdropping. With one final huff she spun on her heel and stalked off the balcony and onto one of the dirt paths. She walked, losing all care for time and everything that was at the party. That is, until she heard a cough from behind a tall hedge to her right.

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered.

She walked behind the hedge but saw no one. Then she started to wonder if she had heard an Announcer when she heard another cough. She turned in the direction of the cough and saw someone curled in a tight ball on the ground, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Luce asked, slowly approaching the distraught woman.

The woman shook her head no so Luce walked more rapidly toward her. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Luce repeated, more hesitantly than the first time but also tinged with more concern than before.

The woman whimpered, making Luce crouch down and slowly extend a hand to rest on her shoulder. The two remained like that for a couple agonizing seconds before the woman spoke in a raspy voice "_Jūs nužudyti juos visus._"

"Ex…excuse me?" Luce stammered.

"_Tai jūsų kaltė._" She continued.

Luce stood up slowly and took a step back. Her breathing had become shallow and her heart beat sped up as adrenaline began to pound through her veins.

The woman stood up and turned to Luce with an angry face that sharply contrasted with her act of despair. "_Tai jūsų kaltė.__Jūs mokate_."

Even though Luce had no idea what she was saying, she could pick out the tone of bloodlust that she had come to recognize after dealing with the Outcasts. All logical thoughts and sense left her mind as she spun and tore down the path in a fit of panic. Oh why did she leave Daniel? That was the last thing she thought as cold, hard hands clamped down on her shoulders and pushed her to the ground where her head collided with a rock.

Daniel paced on the balcony after sending Gabbe to follow Luce and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He seriously had no idea of how their disagreement escalated so quickly but only knew that he should have remained calm instead of instigating her temper. Molly stood off to the side with Matthew as Cam went off to assist Gabbe, leaving Shelby with them too.

"Daniel, you may not want to hear this...but you don't think Luce could be, you know...pregnant, do you?" Shelby eventually suggested.

Matthew was shaking his head as Molly nodded. "An angel having kids with a human, that's unheard of!" he exclaimed.

"But it can happen." Molly said. When no one said anything she explained, "Come on, you guys know what happened with Arianne."

"What happened with Arianne?" Shelby asked.

"It's not important. And there is no way that Luce could be pregnant. Not when she's on the pill at least." Daniel rejected. "We were extra careful with making sure she took it everyday."

"And when you weren't there?" Matthew asked intently and quietly.

"No, I saw her take it everyday." Shelby told him.

"Then why was she so hormonal just now?" he asked.

Daniel shook his head, attempting to clear some of the fog. "With Luce, there is a fine line between hormonal and pissed; both of which I have seen numerous times. Trust me, she was pissed at me not telling her the truth about whatever Gabbe and Arianne were talking of."

"Were you telling the truth?" Shelby asked.

"Of course! I have no idea what the problem is with Luce and I having children someday." Daniel said, throwing his hands up in a fit of agitation.

"I do." Molly whispered. "It's necessary for us female angels to learn about it when we're young—" She was cut off by Gabbe hurrying onto the balcony.

"I can't find her anywhere." She announced. She started to explain but Daniel had already jumped off of the balcony and into the air, heading to the skirts of the forest, Matthew, Gabbe, Molly and Cam – who had followed Gabbe – trailing behind him.

**There's something wrong with my keyboard in case you couldn't tell by the backward apostraphes which are really starting to bug me because the quotation mark button is really messed up too. I****t has something to do with the Lithuanian spell check I think because that is when it started and it doesn't effect any other documents...so...anyway, I was planning on just finishing this chapter but I'll just do it as another document and leave it off a little suspensefully. **

*******That was Lithuanian by the way, if you want to look up what those words meant. I used Bing translator. Oh, and if you are Lithuanian and I screwed something up, please don't blame me; blame Bing.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	16. Chapter 16

**So hopefully my keyboard is working again! – Crosses fingers – If not, I'll be here all night typing this.**

**~Prayers4japan~**

The five angels flew in synchrony to the forest. "Keep your ears pealed!" Daniel ordered to them.

"Aye aye captain." Cam mumbled quiet enough that Daniel didn't hear him but that Matthew – who was flying on Cam's right – struggled to remain silent and hide his internal guffaws.

"Daniel!" Arianne shouted, causing Daniel to turn and spin abruptly, halting in midair. "I think I heard something when the wind shifted." She informed him, making him fly toward her.

"From which direction?"

"Southwest twenty kilometers." She said quickly, watching Daniel streak in that direction and waiting for everyone to follow before taking her position at the rear of the group.

Indeed, Arianne had heard something. A desperate scream from the distance that Daniel made out to be his name being yelled frantically, almost as a plea. "Cam! Throw me a starshot now!"

Cam obeyed and threw another to Arianne. The three of them turned and dropped to the ground as fast as speeding bullets. Every second that passed the screams grew less and less. They heard a car door slam shut and an engine start. The three angels landed silently in the shadows, the cool logic of attack the only thing holding Daniel back. Matthew, Gabbe and Molly landed on the other side of the clearing that they were slowly surrounding. As the large black Jeep started to pull away and go down a dirt road Cam ran twenty yards ahead and remained out of sight as he laid down in the middle of the road, playing possum.

The car screeched to a halt and within seconds Matthew was pointing a starshot at the driver's window, Arianne was doing the same to the passenger side window, Daniel and Cam took position in the front of the Jeep pointing their own starshots as Molly and Gabbe opened the back trunk door and pointed their starshots at the two petrified Outcasts inside.

"These are obviously the wimpy ones." Molly whispered to Gabbe.

"Give us Luce now." Daniel ordered in an icy tone.

The baffled driver held his hands up in the sign of surrender. "What are you talking about? We do not have the girl." He lied not so smoothly.

"Doubtful." Cam snorted, motioning to Arianne and Matthew to raise their bows to the passengers of the Jeep.

They all heard the creak of the starshot being pulled back on its string even before it was shot at Daniel. He neatly ducked but didn't notice that there were now twenty or so Outcasts in the clearing, this time surrounding the angels.

"We can take them." Cam whispered to Daniel and Arianne.

"I'm not so sure. They're armed." Arianne pointed out.

"We've done it before." Daniel whispered.

Arianne was shaking her head. "We had the home field advantage!" she whispered angrily.

"Well damn that, I'm gonna fight." Cam announced before launching himself at the nearest Outcast. Daniel shadowed the movement with another Outcast but was brought down quickly by a second one. He fought both of them off but then heard the sharp crack of a gun and felt a piercing pain in his thigh. He exclaimed as he fell back to the ground, clutching his leg. He had never been shot before, _never_, and had no idea what to do because it was quite clear that the bullet went into his leg. There was another gunshot and this time Daniel was hit in the shoulder. He lay moaning and braced for another shot but it never came.

He was starting to lose consciousness but he could still manage to panic enough to keep his eyes open, even as he saw the Outcast with the gun raising it again, directly at Daniel's chest and pulling the trigger. Then everything went black.

Luce stirred in the back of the Jeep as gently hands shook her shoulders. "Luce! Oh God Luce! Please wake up!" someone was pleading. Daniel? No, it was not the voice of her love. "Luce come on!" someone else ordered more forcefully. "Oh my God! Cam help me with Daniel!" _Daniel…what is wrong with Daniel?_ Luce mused. "What happened!" the first person Luce had heard demanded. "He's unconscious! Cam, stop the bleeding!" yet another voice barked.

With great effort, Luce opened her eyes and looked around her and into the eyes of Molly and Gabbe and Arianne. "Luce!" Gabbe exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

Luce nodded weakly as Cam appeared at the back of the Jeep and said, "You're awake! Come on, you talk to Daniel!" He reached in and grabbed Luce's hand, supporting most of her weight as he pulled her around the Jeep and to the front.

There, Daniel was lying on the ground, bleeding copiously in three different places and clearly unconscious. Luce put a hand to her mouth and ran toward him, kneeling in the dirt and clutching his hand to her chest. Matthew was applying pressure to a wound in his upper left arm as Cam did the same to a wound in Daniel's upper right leg.

"Daniel, baby, please wake up." Luce begged, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for a fight, I was being an idiot and I didn't mean what I said about not being able to trust you. Just, please, you have to wake up." There was no answer. "Daniel?" she whimpered weakly. Still no answer. "Damn it Daniel! You will wake up! You have to!" Sure enough, her shouts broke into his awareness and he stirred. His eyes slowly opened and he studied Luce's face with a satisfied grin.

"I never want to be shot again." he stated before passing out again.

* * *

Much later, Daniel awoke in a dim room. The pain in his arm, shoulder and leg was gone, thankfully, only to be replaced by bafflement. He could hear the crackle of a fire nearby and could even feel the heat of it radiating on the left of him. He sighed deeply and sat up, realizing quickly that he was in his bedroom. In his house. For the first time in about two years.

He looked around the familiar and cozy room, noticing instantly that Luce was asleep on his velvet couch by the fireplace, clutching a blanket close and wearing one of Daniel's jackets that she'd found in his closet. She twitched nervously in her sleep and muttered something unintelligible. Daniel quietly walked over to her and brushed some stray hair out of her eyes lightly, gazing down at her beautiful face.

"Luce." He whispered, crouching down so that they were eye-level. She stirred, mumbled his name but continued to sleep. "Luce, baby." He whispered, gently shaking her shoulder until she looked up at him blearily. "Come on, come to bed with me." He invited, taking her into his arms and laying her down next to him. She had fallen asleep almost instantly and unconsciously snuggled into Daniel's chest.

Daniel laid next to her for the rest of the night, not wanting to go back to sleep. When she roused in the morning he kissed her lightly on the neck, making sigh happily. "Good morning." She moaned, stretching her arms and back.

"Good morning." He answered, laughing quietly. Luce giggled and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Ugh, I don't suppose you could tell me where the shower is?"

He laughed. "When I need to take one I'll show you."

She stroked his scratchy jaw and asked, "I like you like this. So, I don't know, devil-may-care like this." She stated.

"Well, thank you, I s'pose." He laughed, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

She sighed and then hesitated. She pulled away from him slightly and folded her hands in front of her, eyeing her engagement ring. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I ruined the whole night."

"What?" Daniel asked, exasperated. "If anyone is at fault it is Arianne and Gabbe for speaking about things that are not any of their business." Daniel reassured her. "I mean, really, it is a good thing we fought and you went off on your own because we discovered that there are still more Outcasts out there."

"Which means you'll have to go away again." Luce whimpered.

"Not if you don't want me to." Daniel told her, taking her left hand in his so he could kiss it.

"No, I can't do that. I know you enjoy killing things in some sick and twisted way so you can keep going on these little crusades as long as you promise to return home quickly." Luce said, kissing the back of his hand.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of this place?" Daniel asked curiously.

"To be honest, I was too worried about you to take notice of anything on the way up here." Luce answered honestly. "Why?"

"Well, it'll be yours as soon as we're married. Of course, I already think of it as yours." Daniel told her, smiling widely.

"Wait, this isn't…this is your house?" Luce gaped.

He chuckled at her expression and said, "Yep. Granted, I have only lived here on and off since the eighteenth century, but I was thinking, this is where we should settle down and have a family. The extensive grounds, big rooms, one of the best kitchens in the area; it would be the best decision I ever make."

Luce laughed, especially at the kitchen comment and asked, "So we're really getting married and going to have a family someday?"

"If you want to. I mean, you think I'm a handful; what will our children be like?" he laughed.

"I love you so much Daniel Grigori." Luce whispered, kissing Daniel on the lips lightly.

"I love you Lucinda Price." Daniel answered automatically.

**That was a longer chapter than I anticipated. It wouldn't have taken so long to write but I'm watching Harry Potter on ABC Family so I was a little pre-occupied. Review please!**

**~Prayers4japan~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys! Seriously, they are what make me write faster. Of course, I've just hit a good part in this plot line so I'd be writing more anyway. Ha-ha. Just keep reviewing please!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

"I'm so nervous." Luce whispered as her mother smoothed out her dress one last time. Luce was sitting in one of the guest bedrooms in Daniel's house, looking out the window and down onto the lawn where the invitees were gathering in their respective places. Callie shot Luce an amused look before turning back to her make-up brushes. "And honestly Callie, I do not need anymore make-up."

"Hey! Who asked me to do your hair and make-up? That's what I thought so stop complaining." She answered before smoothing more eye shadow above Luce's eyes.

"And Luce, there is no reason to be nervous for your wedding day." Her mother assured her.

"I know." She said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I'm just jittery. It's not everyday you get married so I want this to be perfect."

Gabbe, who was helping Arianne zip up her dress, scoffed. "Arianne, I think she just insulted us. Don't you agree?"

"Why yes I do Gabbe. I mean, what could go wrong with such amazing wedding coordinators?" Arianne laughed.

"Luce, I finished steaming your dress so Callie, finish up so we have time to get her into it." Luce's mother instructed.

"I'm just finishing." Callie whispered, brushing some light pink over Luce's cheekbones before leaning back in her seat and saying, "Perfect. You look amazing if I do say so myself."

"You did put waterproof mascara on right?" Gabbe checked, looking over Luce's face intently looking for any error.

"Yep, and some finish on it to make sure it lasts." Shelby assured her excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Luce smiled up at her best friend and then turned her attention back to the lawn. As Luce and Daniel threw themselves into wedding plans three months before Luce realized that she would not get married without her best friend there as a bridesmaid. Luce wanted Callie to be maid of honor but then realized that whoever would be maid of honor would have to be an angel because they'd have to contact both angels and humans.

After much deliberation (two days worth in fact) Daniel relented into letting Callie be there. Of course, by Callie being in the wedding it meant that she would have to learn about angels. So both Luce and Daniel picked up a somewhat resistant Callie from the airport to go out for coffee and tell her everything. At first Callie sat and gaped but eventually nodded and said, "I knew there was something up with you." She nodded to Daniel. "There is no way anyone could be so perfect unless their last name is Cullen or they are an angel. Too bad you're not both." Daniel was puzzled at the comment about his last name but Luce shrugged and waved it off, winking at him from the corner of her eye.

Luce shimmied into her dress with Arianne and her mother helping her **(AN: Link on profile for picture of dress and Daniel's house!) **zip it in the back. Soon enough it was just twenty minutes before the ceremony and Luce was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. "I'm going to hurl." She moaned in a not so sophisticated manner.

"You'll be fine." Shelby grumbled at her, rolling her eyes and handing her the flowers.

"No, I mean I really feel like I'm about to throw up." Luce said, swallowing, taking deep breaths and holding on to a table to stop the overwhelming dizziness.

"Not on the dress!" Arianne exclaimed. Her worries were unnecessary though because in the next second Luce burped rather loudly. Arianne chuckled and sighed. "Better now?"

Luce nodded as the spinning diminished. "Thank you." She said to Gabbe as she accepted her flower bouquet. They made their way down to the first floor of the mansion and waited on the back terrace as Luce's mother hugged her.

"I love you so much sweetie. I can only hope your marriage is not as brief as mine." She whispered in her ear.

Tears welled in Luce's eyes as she said, "Thank you Mom. For everything. You'll always be my mom."

With a weak smile and dab at her eyes, Luce's mother walked down the steps and onto the lawn. She walked down the aisle and took her seat in the front row. Then the groom and groomsmen walked out and took their places.

Luce, who had been craving her soon-to-be-husband's face since they had parted after dinner the night before, only had eyes for Daniel who was sporting a simple black tuxedo with a black waistcoat and red rose boutonniere. Matthew stood to his left in a similar tuxedo and he had even managed to comb his hair. Cam and Roland stood on his left in matching tuxedoes to Daniel's. Luce's girlfriends did their best to conceal her from Daniel's view but knew it was no use; he was probably circulating their minds for just a peek.

The music started (Canon in D by Pachelbel) and Shelby began walking down the aisle. Then Arianne. Then Gabbe. Then Callie. Then the music changed into the Wedding March. Luce descended the steps and accepted the arm of Mr. Cole much to her surprise. He walked her down the aisle and to her love.

The ceremony was simple and was performed by none other than Jesus. Luce knew it was extremely special but could not shake the feeling that the ceremony was being performed by a close friend and not a minister. When it came time for their 'I do's' Daniel spoke his with strong conviction and only Luce could tell that he was choking back his tears while Luce whispered hers so that only Daniel could hear but managed to put every ounce of love she held for him in the two simple words.

* * *

The next morning Luce awoke, lying next to Daniel. For a brief second she snuggled close to his chest before realizing that he was facing away from her. "Daniel…" she said. Never had she woken up in the morning to him facing away from her. He grunted in response and she nudged his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Then he threw something over his shoulder at her. "To the happy couple, I'm watching you and do not even consider running. Not unless you want to lose Mrs. Grigori. Watch your back Daniel." Luce read from the paper. "Um…where did this come from?" she asked.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I woke up this morning and this note was lying on the other side of the bed. Where you were sleeping and so I've been awake ever since, trying to figure out what it means."

"Hm…well I think it's a threat to my life if you run away." She paused. "But you know, that's just a theory. Huh, I may need a hieroglyphic key for this. Or maybe an abacus. I'm sure there is one somewhere in this house."

"How are you taking this so lightheartedly?" he exclaimed, flipping onto his back and sitting abruptly, exposing his bare torso.

"Maybe it's the fact that I just got married yesterday and I really do not want to be in a bad mood that is allowing me to be so happy-go-lucky." She told him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think being threatened is pretty good reason to be worried. If I can just figure out what this letter means."

"I think the message is pretty clear." Luce told him.

"Why would anyone need to kill you now though?" Daniel asked himself.

Luce rolled her eyes. "Hey." She said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "Listen, you're my husband, finally, and it's incredible. But I really want to kind of prove it to you for a couple days and then we can dissect the letter."

Daniel sighed and nodded slowly. "I guess." He said, before crushing his mouth against hers. They wouldn't look at the letter for another couple of weeks when it would be much too late.

**Okay, finally done this chapter. Phew, sorry the end was so brief. Review please. And Daniel's house and Luce's wedding dress are on my profile.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, so I had a total memory lapse with this story. I was at the 2011 Collegiate National Powerlifting Competition this weekend cheering on Penn State and my brother and sister, and there was a lifter there whose name was Daniel. Then I was like "Oh shoot!" and remembered that I haven't updated in like, ever so I brainstormed the entire ride home today and I know how this story is going to end. There will be about five to eight chapters left of the actual story, the rest will be kind of epilogue finishes for each character. I think I just gave the end away by saying that. Oops. Oh well.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

_One Year Later_

Daniel walked into his bedroom, tying the sash on his robe around his waist before collapsing on the chair beside the fire, putting an arm around his wife. "You have been quiet tonight. You barely said a word during dinner." He told her. She had her face turned away from her so that he couldn't read her expression. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Please tell me what is bothering you. We have been married for a year and I have never experienced you acting like this." He pleaded

She shook her head free of his hand and stood up. She walked out on to the balcony outside of their room and looked up at the stars. She heard him approach.

"You know I am imagining the worse right now." She remained still and silent as he continued, "Maybe someone in your family died; except I would know immediately. Maybe you were attacked; except I would know immediately. Maybe you discovered that there are more Outcasts out there even though we haven't seen any in over a year; except I would know immediately." He shook his head, not being able to hide his frustration. "So I am at a loss as to what is bothering you." He threw his hands in the air before turning away and heading toward the bed.

Her voice stopped him. "I'll tell you." She called, turning around but only seeing his back. "I just, I've been thinking."

Daniel turned around and said, "Gee, what an accomplishment."

Luce ignored the jibe and said, "I've been thinking about us…and the future. And what the future holds for us." He noted that her hands dropped down to her hips, one hand brushing over her stomach when she said _us_.

"I'm not following." Daniel said honestly.

"Daniel, baby," she paused, took a deep breath and said quickly, "I'm pregnant."

He gulped and stuttered, "What?"

She smiled before taking a couple steps forward. "Isn't it wonderful? I was so apprehensive about telling you and that is why I've been quiet lately because I'm still getting over the shock myself but it is really great news because I know we're both ready and I really hope—"

"Hold on Luce, stop." He said, placing a finger over her lips. "How long have you known?" he asked, attempting to count the days of her silence in his foggy mind.

"About nine days." She whispered, suddenly stepping away from him. "You're not happy?" she accused.

He shook his head. "I am just surprised, that's all." He said before turning back to the bed.

"No, it's not. There's more, I know there is." He just shrugged and lay down under the covers. "Daniel," she pressed, making no approach, "tell me."

"Fine, you wanna know how I feel?" he said angrily, sitting up and throwing the covers aside so he could stand up. "I'm surprised and don't know how to feel. Right now I'm kind of angry for not knowing for such a long time and I'm a little pissed at the timing."

"Oh because there is so much you can do about when you knock me up, right?" she flared.

"That's not what I'm saying!" he exclaimed. "I'm saying that I've been busy right now and I barely have the time to be with you. How do you expect me to be with a baby?"

"Um, I expect you to be with the baby because you are the father!" she reminded him, jabbing a finger into his chest angrily.

"Don't touch me!" he roared. "You don't understand! You never do!"

"Really? I don't understand what?"

He laughed darkly. "Everything! You don't understand how difficult it is to just be here as often as I am because you beg and plead for me to stay! My job has been threatened by you and your own selfishness!"

"Well maybe you don't understand how difficult it is for me to be without you! You don't know how it feels to watch you leave to go hunt someone down and not know if you will ever come back! I thought you felt the same way but apparently you don't!"

"Don't accuse me of not knowing how it feels to be scared I'd never see you again! Who was it that had to go through your death thousands of times? Who was it that could have just given up on you and let you live a normal human life? Who was it that has watched you leave me a thousand times with no idea when I'd see you again?" he protested.

"I'm done!" she yelled furiously before storming out of the room. "I'm done with you and your stupid selfishness! I don't give a damn how many times you've seen me die because every time it was your fault and you could have done something about it."

Daniel watched her leave the room, shuddering at the sound of the door slamming.

* * *

Luce didn't know where she was going until she arrived outside of Daniel's study and collapsed by the door, suddenly sick to her stomach. She wrenched open the door and stumbled to his large leather desk chair and collapsed onto it. She rested her head on her arms and sobbed until there were no more tears to cry. Deciding she needed some fresh air she fished for a piece of paper to send to him telling him where she was if he felt the need to apologize but she found another piece of paper that was much more interesting. An entire file in fact.

She opened up the worn leather flap and saw a picture of herself, but it was hand-drawn and dated 1349. She looked exactly the same; long black hair, big dark eyes, small nose, soft lips – she had not changed at all, except for the clothing of course. Then there was a list of names written on some form of animal skin in dark ink.

_Zmarli:_

_Alphonsus Ceryl_

_Gustaw Nicodem_

_Eadfrid Hengist_

_Lucja Pelagia_

_Zmarla, mój przjaciel. Choroba twierdzil jej przed moze wyslac mozesz wyraz jej zabrano. Mojeno najglebszego apologies. – Matthew_

Luce quickly turned on Daniel's laptop and looked up the meaning of the mysterious words and found that they were a letter to Daniel from Matthew saying that one of the people had died before Matthew could tell Daniel where she was. Luce immediately knew though by the way the Lucja Pelagia's name had the same initials as Luce. Taking a deep breath Luce shut the computer and continued to look through the file of records of her life. The clock chimed midnight and Luce decided to lay aside the file for another time when she saw something glint on his desk.

She picked it up and her heart broke again. She stroked the cool gold of Daniel's wedding ring and slid it on her own finger as she laid her head down on his desk, not minding the roughness of whatever ancient document her cheek was resting against.

She fell asleep heartbroken, not knowing that she would not see Daniel for the next week.

* * *

Daniel walked into his study early the next morning, extremely hungover from the ingestion of alcohol the night before but aching with loneliness. He sighed and sat down at his desk, sighing before noticing that his desk was not as he left it. The file that he had tucked away with everything pertaining to Luce before the nineteenth century was sitting open in front of him. Sliding his eyes slowly to the corner of his desk he realized that the wedding band he had laid there the day before after requesting it to be washed from the fight he had gotten in that morning was no longer there.

He opened his laptop quickly and saw a note sitting taped to the screen. _I have your wife. Give me a million dollars and she will be spared. Waste time gathering an army to find her and she will die. You have a week._ "Oh my God." He whispered, reading it over and over. Finally the words sunk in and he realized that a week was not much time at all. Not enough at least.

**Oh no, what's going to happen? Please review!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am really anxious to finish this book because I've been working on it for a while and I don't want to risk not finishing it before Passion comes out, which I am totally pumped for!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce woke up and immediately had the desire to vomit but realized that she had nothing in her stomach to throw up. Her mouth and throat were parched and her lips chapped but that was the least of her problems. She could feel the blood clotted on her temple from a deep laceration she received at some point in her journey to the secluded forest cabin. The entire, horrifying trip there she was not aware of because she was floating in and out of consciousness and she didn't even know who it was that took her.

A few hours later she was woken up by rough hands grabbing her by the shoulders and dragging her into another room, pushing her down into a chair. Luce looked around her wildly, clutching the armrests tightly as she searched for a way out. Her eyes landed on the window with sun streaming through and a hooded figure standing there. "Stay still, I'd hate for you to get hurt too soon." The hooded figure ordered. It was a female voice but one Luce did not recognize.

"More like too late." Luce quipped.

The stranger did not move. "Do not take that tone. You should be on your knees thanking and praising me for giving your husband a week to find you. Of course, five days have now passes and there is no sign of him. I am disappointed."

"He'll come for me, he always does." Luce announced proudly, not liking Daniel's competence being questioned.

"Pity he won't be here in time. I've been thinking that maybe I'll speed up the process of your death a bit. Say…forty-eight hours?" The figure made no signal or movement but at that moment the door burst open and two burly men came in with sharp tools in their hands.

"No, please, don't hurt me please…" Luce pleaded, shrinking away from the lethal tools.

"You could have come with us Luce. It would have been easier that way but no, you had to escape and marry that dirty scoundrel that killed most of my friends—"

"Do not call my husband a dirty scoundrel!" Luce yelled. "He's the best man I've ever met and I assure you that his hygiene is superb."

"Luce, do not try to make a joke out of this. We both know that I was not questioning his hygiene." The stranger retorted.

Luce laughed, the sound coming out dry and clipped due to her parched throat. "I am not going to let you hurt me. Nor is Daniel. He will come through that door any second, just you wait."

"Oh but Luce, sweetie, that's just it. I recall you two fighting before I took you. I wonder if he has forgiven you yet."

"He doesn't need you." Then something dawned on Luce. "Wait, how do you know about that? You would have to be a friend of Daniel's to know where our bedroom is…" she slowly trailed away, letting the sentence dangle as the realization of just how sunk she was came over her.

"That's because I am a friend of Daniel." The figure said before letting the hood on her cloak drop, revealing the face of not an Outcast, but an angel. A very important angel, one of the Three.

"Arianne." Luce gulped.

"That's right Lucy. How does it feel, knowing that the person who killed you used to be best friends with you husband?" she asked, smiling evilly.

"Arianne, please, you can't hurt me." Luce begged, scrambling for anything that would help postpone the inevitable, maybe so Daniel could get there in time when she remembered something. "Please, I'm pregnant, don't hurt me."

The whole room went quiet and then suddenly Arianne released a wail of pure animosity. "Perfect!" she cried. She grabbed a knife from one of the men and got in Luce's face. "You know, I lost my baby Luce. I'm sure you thought that would give me a soft spot for you and everything but no, the only thing that would satisfy me now is if your child died."

_No! _Luce cried in her mind. _Oh, Daniel please come. Please Daniel, I am so sorry! I love you Daniel, oh God, why?_

And then Arianne plunged the knife right into Luce's side.

* * *

Daniel was flying at the head of a formation of ten or so angels that he had met during the war and he learned to trust. One of them was exceptional at tracking and Daniel thought that would help but after seventy-two hours of frantic searching they had come up with nothing. Just when Daniel decided that they could take another rest break he heard something. A voice. A scream. He didn't know what but it told him exactly where Luce was. He quickly gave the coordinates to Mark – the tracker – and let Mark take the lead. All of the angels flew pell-mell toward the location of Luce.

They landed in a tight formation around the house with Daniel right in line with the door about twenty feet away. They were hidden amongst the trees so they remained camouflaged. He nodded curtly to Matthew who made his way silently to the front porch and quickly took down the guards who appeared unworried about any threats. Daniel was ready to move in quietly and smoothly but an ear-piercing scream shattered the silence. Every thought left Daniel's mind as he sprinted into the house and ascended the steps in a matter of seconds, the group of angels following behind him, starshots raised and aimed.

Within seconds Daniel assessed the situation before him. Luce was slouched in a chair, tear-stained face facing toward him but her eyes were closed. There was blood appearing in patches throughout her body, some of it dry and some of it wet. Then he noticed the angel standing over Luce with the knife as she quickly threw it aside.

"Daniel!" Arianne cried, appearing flustered. "Oh thank goodness! I got here just in time but the rotten criminal was not here so I do not know who did this—"

"Don't worry, Arianne I know who did this." Daniel cut her off in a smooth tone. He held open his arms and hugged her tightly as he whispered, "You appear unsettled, go take a seat somewhere and rest. And Arianne?"

"Yes?" she faked a sob.

"Go burn in Hell where you belong bitch." He growled before slamming the starshot in his hand through her back, missing his own chest by mere millimeters. The burly men in the corner watched as their leader disappeared and grappled for an exit but were only met with death themselves.

Daniel crouched next to his wife. He studied her face carefully, not missing the beauty in it even with the dried blood near her temple. Stroking some hair from her face he looked at the rest of her and noticed a gash in her leg and that was thankfully all that was there. "Luce, baby please open your eyes. You're safe now, you can come back home with me now. I am so sorry we fought and I just want you to know that I am so excited to raise a child with you. But Luce, I you need to wake up. I'm here love." Daniel continued to speak compassionate words until finally, after a few agonizing minutes she opened her eyes.

"Daniel…" she whispered, her voice cracking. "So…thirsty…" she struggled. Matthew stepped forward and offered her his canteen.

"Luce, you have to tell me what is hurt so I can help you." He informed her.

She shook her head, whispering, "Arianne…she…she…"

"What honey?"

"She…hurt the…the…baby." Luce gasped as her eyes closed. Daniel felt all of the blood drain from his face as he moved to her other side and noticed immediately the huge patch of blood on her side that was still wet and was slowly spreading over her stomach.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

**Oh no, what will happen next? Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I was all ready to update yesterday but oops, I couldn't! **

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Daniel paced the length of his room while his personal physician examined Luce. He was stock-full of worry over her because no matter how much she had improved since Daniel had rescued her, she could still die from loss of blood. They were still waiting for the delivery of human blood from the local hospital and every heart beat of Luce's that Daniel heard was like a praise from Heaven.

She cried out as the physician inspected a laceration in her arm. When Daniel inspected her further on the way back to his house he discovered that she had more wounds than he had originally presumed.

He ran back to the bed and clasped her hand but the physician waved him away. "I told you, keep your distance. I won't have you healing her in some weird angel way of yours. It would effect her natural healing."

"I don't understand; I have healed her before." Daniel countered.

"Yes, you have. But that was a supernatural illness. You can not heal mortal wounds with immortal power." He paused as he continued to put ointment on her leg. "You said she is with child?"

This struck a chord for Daniel. He was indifferent about having a baby, sure, but now that he faced the possibility of losing that baby he could not feel more elated at the idea of having a child. "Yes, I do not know how far along she is but I know that she has known for ten days, approximately."

"As soon as the blood arrives we will give it to her to strengthen her immune system, then you may heal her."

"But you just said—" Daniel protested, standing up.

"Do you want to lose your child?"

To this Daniel did not know what to say so he just sat down in a large wing-backed chair, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he listened to the physician finish patching up Luce. He could not believe this had happened. They had all trusted Arianne, they had all loved her, they had all known her for multiple millennia. What changed in her that made her jealous enough to kill Luce, whom they all believed she was best friends with, and then try to kill Daniel?

A servant walked into the room, curtsying to the physician and then doing the same to Daniel. "Sir, the Mistress's mother has arrived. Shall I let her in?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Yes, please. Thank you Carolina." He said, standing up as Luce's mother ran into the room and headed straight to the bed.

"Oh my…Lord! What happened?" she demanded. "Daniel! Thank goodness! How bad is it?"

He frowned and put an arm around her shoulders as she began to cry. "I am afraid to tell you that we do not know the extent of the psychological damage but the physician is confident that she will heal to be perfectly intact."

"There is something else, isn't there?"

"She may be with child." Daniel told her. "We don't know if she lost the baby or if it is injured."

"Isn't there a way to check?" she asked, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Yes, but we must wait a week until we do because even if she hasn't lost the baby yet she can still have a miscarriage." Luce's mom cried out in response as another servant walked in, carrying two bags of blood.

The servant bowed to Daniel and gave the blood to the physician before asking, "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"No, thank you Zachary. You have done a fine job for this evening. Remind me to give you a bonus at the end of the week." Daniel knew that Zach would not say anything like that to his Master but Daniel would remember, he was sure. Unless something tragic happened to Luce.

Luce's mother wandered over to a chair in the corner and collapsed in it with her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. Daniel called for some tea, coffee, fruit and pastries before reclaiming his seat in the opposite corner next to the roaring fire. The clock in the corner chimed and he looked over, seeing that it was midnight. Then he realized that it was their first wedding anniversary and he was sitting in his bedroom, not sure if his wife would ever be the same, not sure if he would be a father, not sure of anything actually.

The physician finished in silence, not minding Daniel's silent brooding because he knew that Daniel could be pacing the length of the room pestering him with questions. When the physician was done, Daniel placed one hundred dollars in the palm of his hand and went to the bed to lie beside his wife. Mrs. Price was fatigued by her journey and went to bed ten minutes beforehand, leaving Daniel and Luce alone.

Daniel took Luce's left hand in his, noting to his own horror that her engagement and wedding rings were gone. "Luce." He whispered, brushing hair out of her eyes. "What did she do to you?"

For the next six days, Daniel barely left that room, only when forced to by his bodily needs. He only shaved to avoid looking like a barbarian, he didn't do any of his work, he didn't even eat his meals; he just could not bear to be away from Luce that long. He and Mrs. Price were doing Luce's vigil in shifts to make sure that one of them was constantly there.

But Luce wasn't waking up. Soon they became unsure if she ever would.

**Please review.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know. It's been a while. Trust me, if you saw my calendar for the past week you would understand why I haven't updated soon. Just, pretty please review!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

As dusk fell over the hills surrounding Daniel's home on the seventh day after rescuing Luce he walked into his office to meet with the lawyer that had written out Mrs. Price's will. Daniel sat in the large leather chair behind his desk and the lawyer sat across from him, twiddling his thumbs and starting to sweat as he spoke and was under the angel's sharp gaze.

"I…uh…suppose that you…never had any plans for what would happen in the event that your wife passed away." He stuttered, nervously shifting in his seat.

"No, we didn't. I have no experience with wills so just please, tell me what to do." Daniel pleaded, softening his gaze.

"Well, in your case all of her possessions would be turned over to you, as her husband. House, any property, car, clothing…from there you can do whatever you want to do with it." The lawyer said, settling into his comfortable judicial position.

Daniel chewed over this and took a sip of brandy. He had gone through three bottles in the past week. Thank God he couldn't get drunk easily. "What if I didn't want any of her things?"

"Then your children would inherit it all. Of course you don't have any children either so then it would go to her father, but he is deceased so then it finally falls on her mother." The lawyer explained.

The butler of the house walked in with a letter for Daniel and delivered it, interrupting the conversation briefly. Daniel opened it and saw that it was from Matthew so he excused himself.

_Daniel,_

_ I have discovered recently that before Arianne kidnapped Luce she was in contact with Cam. Should it seem suspicious? Probably not. Is it suspicious because it is Cam? Of course. He is currently on his way to your home. He will arrive early morning. Do not jump to any false conclusions. Our world is still instable and we can't afford a brawl between two of our best angels. If he denies being involved in the plot, take him at his word. Be careful. Cam is not to be fooled with and if he is in your home and knows that you smell a rat he could harm Luce himself._

_Your Friend,_

_ Matthew_

Daniel really wanted to throw something at the wall, or better yet just punch the wall. But just then Luce's mother came running around the corner and yelled his name frantically. "What happened?" he demanded, instantly fearing the worst.

"She…she…woke…up." She panted, but Daniel was running.

When he arrived in their bedroom he saw that his wife was lying on the bed, blinking bleary eyes. "Daniel?" she moaned, her tired eyes instantly falling on him. He sprinted to the bed and grasped her hand.

"Luce, honey, oh thank God, you're okay!" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked, looking around herself trying to get her bearings.

"You have been unconscious for a week. We were scared that you would have psychological damage but you seem find to me and I am just so happy to see your face and your beautiful eyes looking at me and—"

"Daniel." She said, looking at him intensely. "What about the baby?" she instantly asked.

"He's fine. The physician said that he will be fine. Isn't that wonderful?" he exclaimed.

"Wonderful? I thought you didn't want a baby!" she gasped.

"It wasn't until I nearly lost him that I realized how excited I am to be a father; something I never thought I'd have the chance to be." He told her, holding her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"Can you stay with me for the night?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Forever." He promised, kissing her as she laid back down against the pillows, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning Daniel was woken up by Luce vomiting loudly in the bathroom. He untangled himself from the sheets and ran in to hold her hair back for her. When she was finished she sat back against the wall and said, "The only thing worse than being unconscious for a week is waking up and hurling."

He smiled grimly and held her hand. "Well, it is a good sign."

She lifted her hand up and stroked his face. "Yeah, it is." Then she gasped. "Daniel! My rings! They're gone! Please tell me that you had to take them off when the physician was with me."

He looked down at her sadly and tears welled in her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob. He put his arms around her shaking shoulders as she cried, "I know you want to hear about it, but I can't tell you what happened with Arianne. It is all so fuzzy and at the time I was more concerned about getting home than I was about knowing where I was."

"It's okay. Shh…you're okay now." He whispered into her hair. "Luce, you need to tell me how you contacted me through my thoughts."

"What?" she sniffed, not knowing how to react to the change in direction of the conversation. **(AN: Was that sentence really weird?)**

"The night I rescued you, I heard your thoughts. Well, really it was just you pleading for me to come and I instantly knew where you were. How did you do that?" he asked her.

"I didn't even know I did it." She admitted. "You…heard me?"

"I don't have any better of an idea than you. I just wanted to know if you were aware of it." He said.

Just then the door slammed open in their bedroom and Cam walked in, eyes sweeping over the vacant bed before landing on Daniel and Luce crouched on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, good, you're alive." He said, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. "What's with the sour face?"

Without answering, Daniel launched himself away from Luce and at Cam, his hands closing around Cam's throat and pinning him against the wall. "Did you help Arianne in this?" Daniel demanded.

"Are you insane?" Cam gasped.

"Just answer the question!" he shouted.

Cam looked at Daniel with a steely gaze and said, "I had been talking to her that night, I didn't know what she was planning but I did let slip that you and Luce had a fight—" he was cut off by Daniel throwing him over the sofa.

"Daniel!" Luce exclaimed, standing up and running up behind him. "Let it go!"

He ignored her and advanced on Cam. "She almost killed Luce! With your help!"

"That's not what I said! I said that I had just been talking to her! I didn't know what she was planning!" Cam shouted back at him, scrambling from the floor.

"How does that justify it?" Daniel asked, grabbing Cam and pinning him against the wall and pulling a starshot out from a table next to him, holding it to Cam's throat.

"Daniel! Let him go!" Luce shouted frantically.

"We both thought she was our friend. We both thought she was our best ally and don't even deny it! Neither of us could have predicted that she would be a psycho. Right now you're in shock and you need to calm down before you do something you regret." Cam said in a calm voice.

"Trust me, killing you is something I'd never regret." Daniel said in a murderous tone that gave Luce the chills.

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Cam tested.

Daniel paused so Luce leapt at the silence and grabbed Daniel's upper arm, tugging him away. "Daniel, please, just stop."

He glared at Cam for another couple of seconds before giving into Luce's request and backing away. She wrapped an arm securely around his waist as she said to Cam, "I'll calm him down. Then we can all sit down and discuss this peacefully."

Luce's mom then walked into the room and exclaimed, "I heard banging in here from the first floor! What is going on in here?"

Cam ignored her and said flatly to Daniel, "I'm innocent; you know that. Blaming me for someone else's actions won't bring justice; it will only bring tragedy by ripping apart our world." Then he walked out of the bedroom.

Mrs. Price put a hand on Luce's shoulder and said, "Honey, you should get back in bed."

Luce shook off her mother's hand though and said to Daniel, "Listen to him. I believe him when he says that it was an honest mistake. He's changed in the past year, you know that."

Daniel finally nodded and kissed her forehead. "Get back in bed, I'll have someone bring breakfast up." He said in a calm voice, walking over to the bed and making sure she was comfortable before finding his butler and ordering breakfast.

**That chapter was longer than I expected and I'd say that the book has about ten chapters left. I know I said before that there were only a few left but I changed my mind and now have another plot that I want to run. Review please because I guarantee you'll get a faster update that way.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am updating because I honestly have nothing else to do and could use the distraction. And please review, because otherwise I'll stop updating, so…yeah…**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

"It's not too late to back out you know." Daniel whispered to Luce as he opened her car door for her.

She laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "You can't keep me locked in our house forever. I had the impression that the thought of me nagging you relentlessly was harrowing enough to convince you to let me leave."

"You are right." He gave in, smiling brightly at her as her linked his arm with hers and escorted her into the ballroom.

"I'd love to know how you angels always have such fancy parties." She said to him.

He just shrugged. "When you live for thousands of years you build up a substantial amount of money. Of course, we are also quite skilled at persuading, but you already know that." He joked, referring to their heated lovemaking earlier that afternoon.

"That was not persuasion, Mr. Grigori. That was seduction and you know that I am helpless against your…skills." She scolded.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Grigori." He faked seriousness.

She rolled her eyes as they were announced and instantly she felt the eyes of the room on them as the descended the staircase into the main ballroom. "Don't worry, I'm sure they've all just missed your pretty face since you haven't been to any of the festivities for a couple months. You haven't even left the house for three weeks." Daniel assured her, caressing the back of her hand subtly.

"At least I wasn't bored." She whispered, making Daniel blush faintly. She cleared her throat and then said, "I still can't believe how they all treat you like royalty."

"They treat you that way too. You'd notice if you stopped fixating on me." He joked.

She laughed and had a sharp retort ready on her lips when Matthew approached Daniel with his mouth pressed in a line. "We need to talk." He said, not giving a chance for Daniel to reply before he walked away.

"I'll only be gone a minute, promise. Gabbe is over in that far corner, stand by her and don't leave her side." Daniel instructed before snaking his way through the crowd after Matthew.

Luce sighed and met Gabbe where she was sipping champagne and chatting with…wait, no, is that? Luce's heart jumped and she had to suppress a squeal as she cantered up to Shelby and gave her a tight hug. "You're back!" she exclaimed.

Shelby laughed, releasing her friend. "Yes, I am back!"

"Since when?" Luce asked as Gabbe pressed a glass of punch into her hand.

"A couple days ago. You should go sometime, really, it was incredible!" she said excitedly. "And Cam told me what happened! Major drama fest!"

Luce shrugged. "Yeah. But it's all okay now so there is no need to worry."

Or so she thought, because at that precise moment Daniel was having a much different conversation with his friend. Matthew had escorted his friend into a study that was located just down the corridor from the ballroom and seated himself behind a large wooden desk. Daniel stood across from him and crossed his arm, asking, "Can we hurry this along? I have a wife to be with."

"You will want to sit down for this." Matthew suggested, gesturing to the chair adjacent to the desk.

Daniel sighed in clear frustration but sat down nonetheless. "Okay, what is this about?"

"My spies have a lead on a possible suspect for Luce's kidnapping." Matthew said blatantly.

"Go on." Daniel ordered seriously.

"It's a demon named Xoria. She is said to be powerful enough to compel any angel, yet she has no effect on humans." Matthew informed his friend.

"How old is she? I've certainly never heard of her."

"And you wouldn't have. She only works in the angel black market so to speak. There is no record of her anywhere, no reference to her in a single one of my books."

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "She was obviously never a big enough problem for us to deal with her."

"You can't." Matthew mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Matthew sighed. "She's indestructible. Countless angels have gone up against her and they didn't die…they just weren't themselves. She isn't known for fighting; her real weapon is the ability to erase minds and then control them."

"I can see that as a possibility for what happened to Arianne, but how did you link the two together?"

"Xoria is also known to live in a cave in the middle of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. She knows that angels biggest offense is the ability to fight off of the ground and so you can see the practicality of an underwater lair. Three months ago Arianne was seen at a port in Spain, renting scuba gear. She turned up just five miles from your house one week later. Three weeks later Luce was kidnapped."

"How did Arianne know about her?"

"Don't ask me. But you and I both saw Arianne two days before she was spotted in Spain and she was normal Arianne." Matthew said.

"That she was." Daniel recalled. "So if Xoria can control minds, does that mean she made Arianne kidnap Luce? If so, why would she want her?"

Matthew shrugged. "We have not made progress past that. I am planning on running some tests with one of our imprisoned Outcasts. I will fly them out to Spain, meet them there of course, and then send him down into the lair. Then I will lock him up in our house in Portugal and study him."

"Do some background first though. Something is telling me that our most recent Outcast prisoners don't have the same master they did a year ago." Daniel instructed, standing up. "Also, I want to be there for the studies."

"We probably won't be able to do anything for eight months with all of the preparation it will take."

Daniel swore. "I can't be there then. Not if it's eight months from now."

"Actually, Daniel, there is something I've been meaning to tell you about your baby." Matthew prompted slowly.

Daniel hesitated, his stomach beginning to churn. "Matthew? What have you been hiding from me?"

"You see, I was doing the research you asked me to do and I sort of found something. It isn't too great." He paused. "Luce is going to become an angel."

"And that is bad how?" Daniel asked, almost too scared to know.

"The baby will die in order for it to happen."

The room was silent for a couple moments before Daniel asked, "When?" in a strangled tone.

"Any day now." Matthew whispered.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Daniel said in a quiet, deadly tone.

Matthew shook his head. "I'm sorry." He offered. "There is nothing you can do. On the bright side though, with Luce living forever, you can have all the kids you want."

Daniel gave Matthew a death glare before standing up. "Thank you for the information Matthew. I will be rejoining my friends at the party if you don't mind." He stood up and hastily began walking out of the room.

"Daniel." Matthew called. "You know that I would have told you anything else if I could have."

"I do know Matthew." Daniel said, glancing over his shoulder. "Don't say a word to Luce." He instructed before walking to the closest window and jumping out, spreading his wings and soaring out into the night.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I've been preoccupied with the happenings of the world. Landslides in Malaysia, volcanoes in Iceland, tornadoes in America, my thoughts and prayers are with all of those who are suffering the loss of a loved one due to these God-forsaken natural disasters.**

**Please review!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been kinda preoccupied lately so sorry I haven't been updating in a very regular manner but I'm trying my best what with finals next week and an orchestra concert in a couple days. Please don't forget to review!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

The next morning Luce, Mrs. Price, Daniel, Matthew and Gabbe were sitting at breakfast when Luce politely said, "Daniel, I know you are hiding something from me." At her words everyone around the table got quiet. No one aside from Daniel and Matthew knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel replied coolly, not removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"Really? So you are telling me that you willingly left your wife last night to discuss superfluous matters with your best friend/spy? Not to mention the state in which you returned." Luce challenged.

Daniel and Matthew glanced at each other. "Well, Luce, I do need to talk to you about something in private. Can you join me out on the balcony?" Daniel asked her, standing up and frowning at Matthew who shrugged at him.

Luce nodded and followed Daniel out of the room and onto the back terrace of the mansion where he gestured for her to sit down on the bench nearby. He remained standing and paced for a couple moments before saying, "I need to go on a mission."

"Oh." She said simply. "For how long?"

"It is of the unpredictable sort." He mumbled. She sighed, her hand flashing down to her stomach. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he demanded, stepping closer to her.

"No." she said, frowning at him in confusion. "I was just wondering if you could postpone it until after the baby comes."

"Right, Luce, about that—" he began, but someone cut him off.

"Mr. Grigori, you have urgent business to attend to in your office." The butler that had just arrived on the terrace announced.

"Can it wait Elliott? I am discussing something with my wife, as you can see." Daniel declined, trying to keep his voice calm.

Elliott shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir."

"Very well then." Daniel nodded. He turned to Luce and kissed her on the forehead. "Do not wander off, okay? If you are in pain of any kind I want to be the first to know."

"Why do you keep assuming that I am in pain?" Luce questioned, standing up.

"What is wrong with me being overprotective? Now if you excuse me." He said, walking away before she could say anything else.

Luce past the morning doing small chores and spending time with her mother, looking at baby clothing and accessories on the computer. She found a whole bunch of cute outfits that she wanted to purchase but didn't want to without Daniel's permission to so she took his credit card and walked to his study. He was asleep in his chair when she entered, head propped on arm propped on desk. She approached him quietly and laid her hands on his shoulders, rubbing lightly as the documents on his desk caught her eye.

_Deep-sea submarines…port cities in Spain and Portugal…scuba rentals…is this the stuff for his mission?_ She wondered. Daniel sighed and moaned, his head shifting from side to side. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and jumped when he noticed Luce standing behind him. "How long was I asleep?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just came in and found you like this. Are of these papers for your mission?" she asked him, rubbing circles on his back.

"Yeah, just some extra research Matthew wanted me to get for him." He confided. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Of course, I just wanted to ask if I could order some things from online for the baby." She said.

Daniel frowned. "Luce, maybe we should wait a little while to do things like that. You know, just so we know what to prepare for."

"There it is again. That feeling that you are not telling me everything." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed. "I swear, I'm telling you the truth."

"But you're not telling me the whole truth. You're omitting something Daniel, I can tell with the way you have been acting so removed from me all day."

"I've been working!" he suddenly exclaimed, determined to not tell Luce the reason of his distress.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" she yelled back.

"I can if I want to and I can also work all day if I want to! Because some of us actually have to for a living. Because some of us don't get sent to a juvenile correction center when they're seventeen!"

Luce huffed. "Don't you dare pin that on me! At least I got there for doing something truly horrible, compared to you who was caught jaywalking! What a wimpy thing to be arrested for." She poked him in the chest.

"I'm only going to ask you once to remove yourself from my study." He said in a calm tone.

"Once is all you need. Don't bother coming to bed tonight." She said in a venomous tone before storming out of the room. Matthew emerged just a few seconds later and stood by Daniel's desk, looking down at his friend who currently was lighting a ball of old papers of fire and watch them burn in his hand.

"You shouldn't let her lose her temper like that." Matthew advised. "It won't help the situation."

"Matthew, for once in my ridiculously long life could you just leave me alone in my misery?" Daniel whined, not taking his eyes off of the fire ball.

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that now, would I?" he asked.

Daniel gave him a look and returned his musings to the ball of fire in his palm. "I can't handle this. It's like sitting in front of a bomb, knowing it's about to go off but you have no way whatsoever of preventing it." He paused, then looked at Matthew with questions in his eyes. "Unless that's why you came in."

"Sorry, mate. Maybe if you two are arguing already it would turn out better though." He suggested.

"Not for me. She won't see her transformation into an angel as such a good thing as me. To me it means that I have her forever, to her it means that she has lost our first child forever." He said in a low voice.

Matthew shrugged. "Well then I have nothing to tell you."

"I didn't think you would." Daniel whispered, tossing the flaming ball of fire into his wastebasket and then dumping his glass of water on it. Just then, one of his servants, Munro, burst into the room.

"Master Grigori, you are needed immediately in your bedchamber. It is Mrs. Grigori, there is an emergency. You must hurry!" he shouted, breathless from running but he was barely finished speaking when Daniel ran out of the room.

**Oh, cliffy! What happened? Sorry again that it took so long to update. Please review anyway. **

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm updating kind of fast, I know but I loved the reviews that I got from this last chapter and today was also my last day of school before summer so I figured I'd update. And I'm happy, happy, happy!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Daniel sprinted into his bedroom, only to see his wife lying on the bed, writhing in pain, surrounded by Molly, Gabbe, her mother and her personal maid. They were all trying to calm her but she was too hysterical about what was happening that the efforts were mute. Shelby ran in behind Daniel and passed a glass of water to Mrs. Price who tried to give it to Luce but she smacked it out of her hand. Then Luce's eyes fell on Daniel.

"Get him out of here! I never want to see his face again! I hate him!" she shrieked. As badly as he wanted to help her, soothe her and comfort her, her words had him rooted in place.

Gabbe walked over to him and clutched his shoulders, pushing him gently. "Just do what she says."

"The pain…" he stammered.

"It's part of the transformation. There's enough angel power in her to keep her alive, as much as she hates it." She reassured him.

He shook his head. "I don't know if I can stay away…"

"Then go find the guys and they'll find ways to distract you." Gabbe pressed, trying to push him out the door further but one of Luce's cries made him rush toward her without thinking about it. He saw that the physician was sitting next to her telling her that she was having a miscarriage and there was no way to stop it. Her panicked writhing ceased and she began to cry, her mother stepping away when Daniel sat down next to Luce, wiping hair out of her eyes.

Her eyes met his and he couldn't help it, the words "I'm sorry" slipped out before he had any time to think about it. She narrowed her gaze, her sadness turning to anger – fury – and she whispered, "You knew."

Daniel gulped and nodded. He waited for her reaction, but he did not expect it when she raised her hand and struck his face. Hard. He winced in pain and brought his hand up to where he was slapped, to the painful reminder of what he had done and was almost too shocked to process her words when she said, "Go away. I never want to see you again. Go on your damn mission and never come back."

Swallowing hard, Daniel stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Matthew was standing in the sitting room attached to the bed chamber holding a glass of brandy out to his distressed friend but Daniel smacked out of his hand, not even bothering to look at the mess of shattered glass and liquid as he stormed into his study, slamming the door. There was a stunned silence from all in the sitting room.

Cam suddenly burst into the room and demanded, "What is going on?"

Matthew shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure that Luce just ended her marriage."

* * *

Several hours later, the chaos had settled and Luce was being tended to by Molly, Gabbe and her mother. Shelby sighed as she climbed into bed beside Cam, tugging the covers close around her. "Any sign of Daniel?" she whispered.

Cam laid the book he'd been reading down on the nightstand and sighed. "Matthew and I went in his study around dinner time, figuring the food would make him feel better but we found the whole room wrecked and Daniel asleep in a drunken stupor on the couch. How's Luce?"

"Once the pain ended she started panicking. I mean, can you imagine being human for nineteen years and then suddenly becoming a mythical creature?" she asked.

"No, because I was never human." He chuckled. "But I understand. It must have been quite a shock. How's she doing with Daniel?"

Shelby shook her head. "She is planning ways to kill him if that tells you anything."

"Oh." Cam said. "Well on the bright side, he's going away on a mission that he'll probably die on or he won't come back as himself, so she won't have to kill him herself."

"Wait," Shelby said, sitting up, "what mission?"

"Investigating some evil demon that lives at the bottom of the ocean and steals peoples' souls and brainwashes them and probably did just that and is supposedly unable to die." He said in a bored tone.

"What?" Shelby exclaimed. "Does Luce know this?"

Cam sighed and picked his book up again. "Probably not. He is not very good at telling her things like that, like we saw today."

Shelby got out of bed and put her robe on. "Well then I'll tell her for him." She said, walking to the door, but Cam suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked her way.

"I said probably. There is an off chance that she does know." He warned.

"Does she know all of the details?" Shelby challenged. Cam didn't answer so she pushed past him with a huff and walked down the hallway to Luce's bedroom. As she was walking there, however, she past the study where she could hear deep voices speaking from within.

"You screwed this up yourself." Someone, she assumed it was Matthew, barked at who she assumed was Daniel. "You're dividing the house apart."

"I don't care!" Daniel suddenly shouted. There was a loud bang, like a fist striking a wooden desk with great force. Shelby was aware of Cam sneaking up behind her but she held up her hand, telling him to stay back as she crept toward the door of the study.

"Shelby…" Cam whispered, warning.

"Daniel, I understand why you're upset—" Matthew began, but Daniel cut him off.

"Do you? You've never been in love, you have never had your soul mate push you away and look at you with such hate…she could kill you." Daniel had started off yelling, but trickled to a whisper and finally a gulp.

"How do you know that I've never felt that way? I can recall a couple of centuries where you were so pissed at me you didn't bother writing to tell me or reassure me you were still alive." Matthew recalled.

The two angels in the study were quiet for a couple of moments, but then there was the sound of papers being shuffled through. Then Matthew said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I'll need your help." Daniel conceded.

"Whatever you need, I am your man. I may have a few books on the subject, and do have some people I could speak with that have had previous experiences with this sort." Matthew said.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Daniel answered.

Shelby looked over at Cam with questions in her eyes but he shrugged, as if saying that he had no idea what they were talking about. She stepped back and stood against the wall holding his gaze as the door opened and Matthew stepped out with Daniel on his heels.

Matthew nodded at Cam and bid good night to Shelby before he walked down the hallway to his own bedroom as Daniel stood there quietly, trying to think of something to say but unsure of what would ease the tension. "You guys weren't woken up by that, right?" he eventually asked in a tight tone.

Neither Cam nor Shelby missed that he was really asking whether they were too loud and could have woken Luce, but he obviously did not wish to ask that. "No, you guys weren't loud at all." Shelby assured him. "I was jus going to check on Luce."

Daniel nodded. "Good, good." He mumbled, still nodding. "How is she?" he asked hurriedly.

Shelby looked at Cam, hoping he would know whether Daniel wanted the truth or not but he just shrugged at her. "She's fine." Shelby said. "She's panicked and disoriented a bit, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"At least by the time you get back." Cam went on for her. "If you are still going."

Daniel nodded again, his lips pressed in a tight line as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I don't really have a choice. This demon wanted something from Luce and I won't let it get anyone else to betray her." He paused. "Besides, I think the time away from each other will be good for us."

"Whatever you say." Shelby said. "Wait, who's going to teach Luce how to be an angel?" she said in panic.

Daniel looked at her with wide eyes. "I haven't given much thought to her being a, uh, angel. But I guess Matthew and Molly can handle it themselves. You can help with whatever I guess."

"Is there anyone you can call, maybe to just come while you're gone?" Shelby suggested.

Cam was half-smiling and looked over at Daniel, chuckling. "There is someone."

"Absolutely not!" Daniel shouted, cringing and lowering his voice, "She will stay out of this."

"C'mon Daniel, it's a good idea. You know it." Cam said, sounding like a little kid that wanted to go to the water park.

Gabbe emerged from Luce's bedroom, walking up to the small group, saying, "Hey, can you keep your voices down, please? We've got a psychopathic freshie trying to sleep in there."

"Luce? When can I see her?" Daniel pressed, stepping closer to Gabbe.

"Um, Daniel, she really doesn't want to see you. I mean, she is really pissed. I'm sorry." She whispered before walking back into the bedroom.

Daniel stood stunned for a couple moments before turning back to go into his study. "Fine. Call her. Do whatever the Hell you want." He lightly shut the door behind him, leaving a silent hallway behind him.

Cam retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and Shelby asked, "Who are you calling?"

He put his arm around her and walked her back to their bedroom, saying, "His mother."

**That was a lot longer than I planned on it being. Review please! And who is excited for Passion? I ****WILL**** continue this story regardless of how Passion ends or turns out, and I hope you will all continue to review!**

**~PennStateGLR4eva~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, I'm updating really quickly because I am just so excited for where I am in the book right now. And Passion is so amazing! I am putting it down for the first time just to write this. Does anyone else agree that Passion is awesome?**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Daniel slept in his study that night. He did not have the will left in him to just go to one of the guest bedrooms, so he fell asleep on his hard leather sofa, head propped on one arm and his second bottle of whiskey in his free hand. He woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and back, only to find Matthew sitting at his desk going through some papers. "Hey sleep-head." He said to Daniel, not looking up but sensing his awareness.

Daniel stretched and sat up, picking up the whiskey bottle and balancing it between his hands. "How long was I asleep?"

"Well, I left you around midnight last night, its one o'clock now, so probably about thirteen hours."

"Thirteen hours?" Daniel exclaimed, standing up quickly but only sinking back down because of the alcohol-induced headache. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Matthew shrugged. "Because it was superfluous. It was a quiet morning. Luce is still asleep. I guess married people have similar sleeping habits." He teased. "Except Luce wasn't drunk when she fell asleep."

Daniel shot him a look and slowly stood up, wincing at the soreness. "Is Catarina here yet?"

"She'll be here in a half hour, so I'd take some Tylenol and shave if I were you." He suggested. "Oh, and don't worry about the details of everything that happened, Cam filled her in."

Daniel shook his head, trying to clear some of the fog and said, "I think it'd be best if I don't go anywhere near my bedroom." He paused. "Have you seen her?"

Matthew nodded with a grave expression on his face. "I checked on her last night after talking to you. She was awake, kind of. Gabbe and Molly were just trying to get her adjusted to sleeping with wings and all. She does have the scars by the way. They were fresh though and still bleeding, but other than that she was beautiful. Radiant really."

"That's good to hear, if nothing else." Daniel whispered solemnly. Hearing that she was sleeping peacefully was reassuring and that the transformation was short also. "I suppose I should speak to the physician before we leave."

"Which will be when, exactly? You didn't really specify as to when you wanted to do this what with all this craziness." Matthew asked, laying a manila folder down and sifting through it quickly, putting back into the drawer when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"As soon as possible. I want to spend as little time with Catarina as I can, without hurting her feelings."

"Good to hear you still have some humanity in you." Matthew teased, finally looking up and seeing Daniel taking a long pull of whiskey. "You know that won't do anything." Daniel just shrugged. "Come on mate, you need your strength for this mission. You don't want to die, do you?"

Again, Daniel just shrugged. "Does sound awfully appealing right now."

Matthew suddenly appeared in front of Daniel. "Listen, I hate to break this to you this way, but you could have told her. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had and you know it. So do us all a favor and stop moping around. Do you think this is easy on any of us, with the exception of Cam? We all love Luce, granted, your love for her is bigger, but we all love her and are worried about her so quit feeling sorry for yourself and be proactive about this huge fight." He said angrily.

Daniel just stood and stared at his friend, finally saying, "It happened for a reason. Maybe it's better that I'm not the one to teach her how to be an angel and control your powers."

"Look at it however you want, but don't come crying to me anymore." Matthew said before walking out of the room, officially ending the conversation.

Daniel sat down at his desk, running his hands through his hair and picking up the bottle of whiskey to take another drink but stopping when it touched his lips. With nary a thought he stood up, walked out of his study, down the hallway and into his bedroom where Luce was asleep. He stopped at the foot of the bed, simply looking at her. Gabbe was curled up in a chair by the fire, staring at it with sleepy eyes. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Daniel in the room that he was banned from.

Slowly, avoiding the creaky floorboards at all costs, he made his way around the bed and admired Luce's sleeping form. She looked extremely peaceful, curled up on her side, despite what she had gone through. The trauma from the day before was not evident on her face as she slept. She sighed and shifted onto her stomach, revealing to Daniel the two small wounds on her shoulders. He reached out a hand and stroked two fingers over them, watching as the skin pulled together into a white line that would be there for the rest of eternity.

Through the healing she remained asleep, so ignoring the lump of cotton in his throat, Daniel slid his wedding band off of his finger and picked up her own left hand, putting it on her ring finger to sit beside her wedding band and engagement ring. With one last stroke to her cheek and a whispered, "I love you," Daniel said his goodbyes.

Once he was out in the hallway Cam approached him, handing him a bow and several starshots. "These won't work on her." Daniel said, taking them anyway and walking down the hallway to his study.

"Yeah, I know. They're only for protection on the way there. Or on the way back, but hopefully after killing this bitch we won't have to worry about anything for a while." Cam said, following him into his office. "Oh, and your mother is here. Her car just pulled into the drive."

Daniel sighed, laying the weapons down and walking out of the office. He walked down to the grand foyer of the mansion, a place he had not been to in over two days. He stood on the bottom of the grand staircase with his elbows propped on the banister, watching the passing servants as they went through their day-to-day business. The front doors opened and Catarina walked in, heels clicking on the tiled floor and echoing throughout the large room. She took off her long leather gloves and handed them to the butler. She was wearing a black fedora hat, a tan fitted trench coat, black stockings, tall black heels and large black sunglasses.

"Stand up straight, you look hungover." She demanded in a strong French accent that Daniel had not noticed the last time he had seen her. When she got closer she studied him up-and-down. "Hmm, it seems you actually are hungover."

Daniel sighed. "You can be a bitch to me, I don't really care since I am leaving in about five minutes anyway, but please be nice to Luce."

"Listen to you, caring about your wife that hates you." Catarina said sarcastically, ascending the steps with Daniel trailing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"What she went through was pretty traumatic, so be nice, teach her the ropes of being an angel, and just be there for her." He said, passing her and leading her to where Luce was hopefully still asleep.

Catarina scoffed. "Please, I'm not a raging bitch with everyone. I do have friends, you know."

"Yeah, well, not here you don't. Respect my friends and I won't have to kill you when I get back." He threatened.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go do your thing in Spain and I'll do mine here. And when – or if – you come back, I'll be out of your hair. I'll promise you that much."

"You better promise me a Hell of a lot more than that." He growled, stepping closer to her.

"Daniel, come on, we need to get going." Roland called from down the hall. Cam, Molly and Matthew were standing behind him in a loose formation.

Daniel nodded and waved a hand at them and said, "Just, take care of her. She's really scared and freaked right now and needs someone she can talk to." He said in a quieter but no less venomous voice.

Catarina sighed. "Yes, but only because you are my son."

* * *

Luce woke up a couple hours later, feeling extremely baffled. There was no pain in her, and despite sleeping for what felt like a long time, she was still fatigued. The only thing she felt was a dull ache in her back. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached a hand around and touched her shoulder, feeling a small welt that was warm. It wasn't uncomfortably warm but she couldn't leave her hand there long either.

A blonde woman that Luce had never seen before walked in, carrying a tray of glasses of water and said in a heavy French accent, "Good, you are awake. I was hoping you hadn't died."

"Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Catarina Grigori, Daniel's mother." She replied with a somewhat quipped voice. "He summoned me to show you how to be an angel."

"Where is he? Why isn't he doing it?" Luce demanded.

"Well you see, for one thing he is under the impression that you hate him and that you never want to see him again and for another thing he went on some mission that he probably won't come back from." She said, smiling when she was done talking.

Luce looked down at her hand, noticing that once again his wedding band was on her ring finger beside her own rings. "How did this get here?"

"He probably came in and said goodbye while you were asleep, thinking that leaving his wedding band with you would console you. What a sap he is."

"I actually like him being a sap. Not that he is one. But it's good to have a husband sensitive to your needs." Luce defended.

Catarina laughed. "Right, like him not telling you that you would lose your baby is the pinnacle of sensitivity. Honey, I don't understand you two."

Luce rolled her eyes and laid back, sighing. Then Catarina's earlier words settled in her mind. She sat up, about to ask her a question but found herself once again alone. As the prior day's events invaded her consciousness, Luce felt herself slipping into a panic attack. What if Daniel did die on this mission? What if he died believing that she hated him? And worse, if he didn't die, how would Luce convince him to come back home?

**That's it for now! I have my dance recital these next few days and rehearsals and such so I probably won't update for at least a week. Please review and tell me what you think of Passion!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Again, updating really quickly. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I am in such a good mood right now…life is truly beautiful.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

_(Five days later)_

Luce was on the back lawn of her house practicing her archery when Gabbe emerged from the house, holding the telephone in her hand. "That was Matthew. He said they're rapping up their studies and preparing to kill the Outcast and then they'll start planning how to kill this Xoria demon." She rolled her eyes. "He said it could be another couple of days before they can come home."

Luce shrugged. "Works for me. I just want to be the best angel I can be for when Daniel gets home."

Gabbe sighed. "Just don't overwork yourself. I mean, I don't mean to pour salt in your wounds, but you did just have a miscarriage five days ago. And then you were tortured nearly to death just a month before that. Maybe you should take a day to yourself." She suggested. "We could have a spa day!" she squealed.

"I'm sure you'd love that." Luce muttered, pulling back her bow and arrow and aimed carefully. She released with perfect precision and watched as the arrow hit the bullseye of the target some forty yards away. "Gabbe, when do I get to start to use starshots?"

"When Daniel says you can. Remember, Catarina and I are following strict guidelines for teaching you everything we can. There are some things he'd just be better at teaching than us. Or even Cam, just because the two of them have been around the longest. But things like flying, starshots, and the God-forsaken Announcer travel is all on their ground."

"But I've gotten the archery down pat. And the martial arts was easy enough, not to mention the disguising, telepathic communications and super-speed." Luce listed.

"Well there is always room for improvement." Catarina encouraged from her perch behind Luce on the stone wall. "And I'm not saying that in a bratty way at all, I'm just saying that not even Daniel is perfect at everything. He's probably the worst angel when it comes to traveling in and out of Announcers, like we've already seen and he also is not the best fighter. At least, not when you're in his life."

"Great Catarina. Just what I wanted to hear about my husband while he is on a mission risking his life." Luce said sarcastically.

Gabbe sighed, handing Luce a glass of water and peeling the bows and arrow out of her hands. "If you are so good at everything, take tomorrow off. You should be well rested for when he gets back." She smirked knowingly.

"You mean if he gets back." Catarina muttered.

Gabbe and Luce both looked at Catarina with varied expressions of dislike. "Why'd he ask her to come again?" Luce asked.

"Because he thought she'd be _helpful_." Gabbe explained, not taking her eyes off of Catarina.

"I can hear both of you. If you want me to leave, just tell me because it's not like I want to be here. I have better things to do in my life." Catarina said.

Gabbe smiled. "Like getting laid by some French artist?"

Catarina gave Gabbe a death glare, then slid off of the wall and walked inside.

"She just walked away because she knows we're right." Gabbe laughed, making Luce smile.

* * *

_(The day Daniel is supposed to come home.)_

Daniel was lying on the back of the boat that they'd been using for the past week-and-a-half, watching the clouds pass by at brilliant speed and for once not having that familiar ache in his wings to fly among them. Matthew joined him, handing over a bottle of beer and sitting down to drink his own.

"What are you gonna do when you get home? You know, if Luce isn't any more agreeable than when we left." Matthew asked.

Daniel shrugged, putting one arm behind his head and swirling the beer in his bottle around, watching it sparkle in the bright sun. "I don't know. I mean, things will work out, they always have and there's no doubt in my mind that she misses me but we may just need some time apart. Things have been a little strained lately anyway." He admitted.

"But are you willing to risk giving your life with her up? I mean, she's living in _your_ house."

"I know that, so I'll just go live in your's." Daniel smiled at Matthews faux expression of horror. "To be honest, I think that house is big enough for both of us to live there and still lead totally separate lives."

Matthew made googly eyes at Daniel. "Aw, then you can protect her."

Daniel smiled even wider. "Yeah, I can."

"Great, I just gave you a bad idea." Matthew said sarcastically, not talking for several moments. He was about to say something when there was a loud thump, followed by the engine of the boat cutting out. "Um, that's not a good sign." He said, standing up and pulling out a starshot.

Daniel sat up just as there was a loud screeching, like metal being broken apart. "What the…?" he muttered, sitting his beer down and pulling out his own starshot. The boat suddenly tipped to one side, like water was suddenly rushing in. All of the angels on board scrambled for stability, trying not to fall in the water. Cam stood up on the edge of the starboard side, preparing to jump in but Daniel pulled him back. "No, you don't know what's in there."

"There's only one way to find out." Cam said. "Care to join me?" he invited.

Daniel sighed and took off his shirt, tucking the starshot into his belt before diving into the cold ocean water, not waiting for Cam to go first. The waters were murky and cold and it the salt stung Daniel's eyes but he persevered. He found the hull of the boat and swam to the other side. Cam was behind him and they both stopped short at what they found. There were demons ripping into the side of the boat, trying to find the Outcast that they had long ago killed.

_Starshots are no good underwater._ Daniel reminded Cam in a helpless voice. _Maybe if we just swim away slowly they won't notice us._

_Yeah, that's a great idea. Except how would we get back to shore?_

_What are our wings for? Show? _Daniel asked.

Cam shrugged and sighed, sending a huge burst of bubbles upward to the surface. _Shit._ He thought as the demons all turned at the same time and saw the two angels. _What do we do now?_

_ You go get the others. I can hold them off._ Daniel ordered, not hesitating in his attack to see Cam swim back to the surface. _Alright, let's see how you guys fight under water._ He thought to himself, caught off guard when one demon hit Daniel particularly hard in the head with a rock._ Okay, apparently you're pretty good. Cam, where are you?_

Daniel flipped quickly and pushed his feet into one demon's face with a surprising amount of force, enough to knock the demon unconscious. Daniel pulled his hidden switchblade out of his shoe and slammed it into the unconscious demon's throat, remembering too late that they were in shark water and the demon was bleeding copiously. Without pause though, Daniel turned and attacked the next demon. They were all closing in on him and he did not think he would be able to hold off seven demons all at one time on land, let alone under water. But with Luce in his mind, he attacked each demon with fury and adrenaline.

However, he made one fatal mistake. While doing a flip, his starshot slipped out of his pants and into one demon's hands. With great reluctance, Daniel backed away from the demon that was holding the starshot pointed at him and held up his hands. _Where the Hell is Cam?_ He kept asking himself.

But then it dawned on Daniel, the boat was sinking deeper and deeper into the dark and cold waters; there must be more demons on deck. So looking the demon straight in the eye, he said, "You know that won't kill me in water?"

The demon sneered. "I'm counting on that actually." And then he rushed Daniel in a bout of inhuman strength, propelling him through the water and the starshot into Daniel's left shoulder. He howled in pain, clutching his wound and pulling the starshot out, making it bleed even more. He was quickly losing feeling in that arm and was starting to feel lightheaded. Going on instincts alone, he snapped the starshot in half over his knee and let it fall to the bottom of the ocean. It was now useless to the demons and Daniel. Now he had lost all feeling in his arm and was beginning to lose it in his neck and chest. _Cam, Molly, Roland, Matthew, help._ He pleaded weakly, praying that someone was paying attention. He had no way of knowing though, because by that simple message he drained the last of his angel powers and lost all consciousness.

**What will happen now? Does someone help him? Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't know why I'm updating so quickly lately, maybe it's just that I started my summer holiday this past week and I am bored out of my mind – I don't know. But hey, if you guys are happy, I am too.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

_(The next morning)_

It was around three o'clock in the morning when someone was pounding on Luce's bedroom door. She jumped out of bed in a bout of inhuman speed and grabbed a starshot along the way. She crept to the door quietly but didn't even touch the handle when it burst open. "Luce!" Gabbe yelled to the room, not knowing that the object of her yelling was standing right next to her.

"What?" Luce demanded, catching her attention.

"Jesus, Luce!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. "You gave me a fright! Anyway, they're back. They just arrived and Cam said he needs you now."

Luce ran over to her dressing room and wrapped her robe around herself, putting the starshot back in the table next to the large bed and started to run down the hallway. Gabbe pounded on Catarina's door as they ran by and Luce asked, "Is something wrong with Daniel?"

Gabbe sighed in a helpless manner. "You'll see when you get there."

"Gabbe, what…?" Luce began, stopping her question when they entered the foyer and her eyes laid on the angel being carried in by Matthew and Roland on a stretcher. "Daniel!" she screamed, the sound coming out in sheer animal intensity. She was a blur as she ran to his side, tears beginning to fall as she yelled, "What happened? Is he okay? Why isn't he moving?"

Shelby moved behind her friend, grabbing her shoulders and saying, "Luce, calm down." But Luce wouldn't hear it. She was hysterical with worry and she had no desire to leave her beloved husband's side; not even to calm herself down.

"No! Cam! What's happened?" she asked, watching him walk through the doors with a demeanor so similar to Daniel's it almost made her cry even more.

Cam wrapped his hands around the tops of Luce's arms and secured her, speaking in a low and serious voice, "Just let us get him comfortable. We know what we're doing."

"Comfortable? Why are you getting him comfortable?" Luce asked as Molly and Shelby held her in a tight grip, allowing Matthew, Roland, Gabbe and Cam to carry Daniel up the grand staircase. "Cam! For the love of God, tell me what is going on!"

This caught Cam's attention, making him turn around and look down at Luce as his face clouded. Then he looked at Shelby with narrowed, accusing eyes and said in an even more serious tone, "She can't see her husband until you explain to her that we never, and I mean _never_, use our Father's name in that context." He turned back around but continued, "It will only give you a one-way ticket to being an Outcast."

Luce was gasping for air as the large double doors at the top landing of the grand staircase slammed closed and they heard the slide of the dead bolt on it, the grinding ringing out in a sound of finality. "I'm going to let you go now." Shelby warned. "Are you okay?" she asked when she and Molly released her from their vice-like grips.

"No I'm not okay!" Luce yelled, her voice echoing throughout the large domed room. "There is something wrong with my husband, something serious and no one will tell me anything!"

Molly sighed. "Well, I mean, when we all left a couple weeks ago we were under the impression that you hated Daniel."

Luce's gaze snapped to Molly, and she took a couple steps closer to her. "Did he say anything about me at all? How mad is he?"

Molly shook her head. "He's hardly mad at you. Only at himself. He is under the impression that your marriage is over because of his own stupidity."

"Our marriage is over? That's what he thinks?" Luce gasped. "Oh my gosh, I have to go see him now." She said, determined to see him and set the whole matter straight. She ran up the staircase two steps at a time and broke through the doors, sprinting down the hallway to their bedroom where she knew that had put him. When she entered, she saw that they had stripped off his clothing but had him covered up to his torso, where she saw that his entire shoulder was black and purple with one, small, circular wound. "What happened?" she demanded, no longer caring if she was welcome or not.

Cam's head snapped up from where he was going through the box of arrows that Daniel and Luce kept hidden in their closet. "Who let her in here?" he yelled, looking past her to where Shelby and Molly were standing.

They both shrugged but Luce was already by Daniel's side, her fingers brushing over the wound. When they made contact with the skin she was shocked with some form of dark angel power that left her hand buzzing and stinging. "He was hit with a starshot." She stated, no doubt in her mind that a starshot was the cause of his injuries. "Then why isn't he…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Dead?" Roland picked up. "Starshots don't have the same effect under water that they do in the air. Water molecules react to the power they hold and weaken them, but they are still strong enough to strip an angel of his powers."

Luce gasped, but no one noticed or acknowledged it. Matthew continued for Roland, who was now assisting Cam in digging through the different colored arrows. "Starshots aren't poisonous, it's that they are hollow and when something hollow impales an angel or demon or Outcast, or anything of the sort really, it sucks out all of the power and that basically leaves the person hit with nothing to live on anymore so they just die." He paused, wiping Daniel's wound clean before saying, "But since Daniel was hit underwater, he won't die because the starshot was filled with water and could not hold the same amount of angelic power that it takes to kill one."

"Daniel won't be an angel anymore?" Luce gasped out. The thought was unbearable; not because she loved him for his angelic powers but because they had finally achieved eternity with each other. Now it was gone.

"We don't know. There may be enough time for us to preserve the amount of power he needs to rebuild his own and his strength. Cam and Roland are looking for the arrows that hold angelic power." Matthew said, wiping Daniel's wound again. Then his gaze snapped up to Luce. "Do you know where you keep them?"

She nodded. "In his closet, in a safe. He didn't want me getting into them I guess."

"Or anyone else." Cam added, walking in to Daniel's closet.

"You won't be able to get in. It's password protected." Luce said, but as she was finishing speaking Cam emerged holding a pearly-white arrow and waving it in her face.

"You were saying?" he asked. Then he sighed and refused Matthew's offer to insert the arrow. "Daniel never was very original in his passwords. Anyone that knows he is married to someone named Lucinda can get in." Then he rubbed the arrow between his hands, breathing and the feathered end and inserting it into the wound.

"What are you doing?" Luce wondered.

"As long as he is unconscious he has not lost all of his powers. We need to get this thing emptied out before he wakes up, then we are going to ask you to heal him." Cam said, tapping the end of the arrow lightly with his index finger.

"Why her?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Because unlike any of us, she doesn't need to do anything with her powers immediately. Besides, Daniel will be vexed if she's more powerful than him." Matthew explained. He was looking closely over Cam's shoulder.

Cam turned his head toward him and said, "Can you please get away from me?"

Matthew nodded and backed away slowly. On the bed, Daniel's fingers twitched. "Cam…" Gabbe whispered.

"I know. Let's hope it's just the power restoring him." He replied, looking over Daniel's body before returning his attention back to the arrow and his tapping.

Luce stood on the opposite side of the bed from Cam, switching her gaze between Cam and Daniel's face. She noticed that his face was not regaining any color despite his fingers moving more. Cam stopped tapping the arrow, his gaze flashing to Daniel whose eyes had just opened wide. "Daniel!" Luce breathed, sitting down on the bed next to him and gripping his face between her hands. But something about the feel of him was off. "Look at me! How are you feeling?" she demanded.

His good hand reached up and held one of hers to his face and he sighed. "I'm home." He said. Luce looked up at Cam, Matthew and Gabbe who had gathered by the bed, watching Daniel closely.

"Yes, you are." Luce whispered to him.

He gulped. "You're mad at me?"

The four angels standing near Daniel froze and looked at each other. Luce had her eyes on Cam's pondering face as Matthew said, "He is probably disoriented. I mean, he did faint in the middle of the ocean."

Cam shook his head. "No. It didn't work." He whispered in a helpless tone.

"What do you mean it didn't work? It had to have worked! He's awake, he seems fine to me!" Luce protested.

"Then you are not hearing the same Daniel we are." Matthew said.

Luce shook her head. "No. He has to be okay." Then she noticed the gold arrow sitting on the bedside table and she grabbed it, dragging it across her palm and then shoving the point into his heart. "He still has a chance of being an angel." She muttered.

The small lights started to emerge from the arrow and Luce could feel the power being taken out of her body and she began to feel drowsy. Just as the arrow stopped glowing Daniel's eyes opened even wider and the bruising faded into his natural color skin. All that was left of the circular wound was a small scar that she hoped would fade into nothingness with time. During the healing process, Daniel had closed his eyes and he stopped breathing but Luce had only realized it when she pulled the arrow out of his heart. "Daniel!" she yelled. He didn't respond. "Daniel! Wake up!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face like Niagara Falls.

"Luce…" Gabbe whispered, approaching her friend, laying her hands on Luce's shoulders but Luce threw them off.

Luce fell on Daniel's chest, clutching his arms and leaving her cheek pressed against his chest, praying for a heartbeat but not finding one. "Daniel, please…" she begged to no one, her mind already starting the long process of shutting itself down so it would not have to feel the pain. Her head and chest were numb with grief…she did not dare hope for a miracle. Because his existence in itself was one.

**I was not planning on that ending, but I am listening to the If I Die Young, by the Band Perry and it just came out that way. Oh well, no changing it now. Review please.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	28. Chapter 28

**I just finished writing the last chapter and I really wanted to continue but I will probably wait to post it because I'd figure you guys should have more time to read and review. Hint hint. Anyway, my sister and I were watching the Bachelorette tonight? Can you believe she did that? Oh my gosh. I need to stop talking about this.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Luce was lying curled in her bed while the other angels stood outside her door later that morning, conversing quietly. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. She couldn't pay attention to anything except for the now vacant place next to her on the bed that no one could replace. No one but Daniel. She regretted everything; her running away, their fighting before she ran away, her taking such offense to him calling her a bitch and refusing to talk to him, saying she hated him and that she never wanted to see him…all of it really.

She had stopped crying shortly after Daniel's death because there was no way of expressing her grief. Not even tears. She knew that after her father died her mother hardly left Luce alone for more than an hour and at the time Luce found it annoying, but now she understood; she wasn't lonely, she needed to fill that hole in her heart that only her husband could fill but she always had her daughter. At least Luce's mother had a daughter, Luce had nothing. She was married at eighteen, almost a mother at nineteen, and a widow at nineteen. Where does someone go from there besides down?

Was this how he felt the first time she died? All she wanted to do was sleep but her mind could not shut itself down enough for sleep. Every movement she made felt exaggerated and she had to work so much harder for simple, minute movements.

Outside the bedroom, the five angels were having a discussion about the future. "There's so much that he was supposed to teach her." Molly whispered.

Matthew put his arm around Gabbe and kissed her head in a friendly way. "We can help her as much as possible. Right Cam?" he asked.

Up until then, Cam had been quiet, standing by the window paying a great deal of attention to the mansion grounds with his back to the group of angels. He moved his head to the side but the group could still not see his face. "Right." He agreed in a flat voice.

"Is she going to be up for it? I mean, her husband, soul mate, true love…just…" Roland began but did not finish the sentence because he did not want to actually voice it out loud. Everyone knew what he was talking about anyway.

"And even if she is it will be a week before she has her powers back and is able to do anything." Molly reminded them. "But there's only one of us here able to teach her how to fly and use her powers properly."

Everyone was silent so Matthew said, "Cam, are you listening to us at all?"

Cam shook his head. "Not really, no. I need a drink." He said, walking away but he only made it a few strides before Roland called him back.

"Good luck finding any booze. I think Daniel cleaned it all out himself a couple weeks ago." He said.

"You could talk to us though." Gabbe offered with a friendly smile.

Cam laughed darkly and finally turned to face them with sad eyes and a helpless expression on his face. "And say what? Talk about what? How bad I feel that my brother just died? The hindsight I am having right now? I'd rather drown my sorrows and never talk to any of you again." He turned back around.

"You are more like him than you think. You're reacting just the way he would if it was you that died." Roland said.

Cam turned again. "But I didn't die. He did."

"You don't have to be alone Cam." Molly said.

He laughed darkly, the guffaws echoing throughout the large corridor. "Yes, I do actually. Because when I'm around other people I hurt them. It's just what I do. I mean, who knows? Maybe Daniel would be alive if I wasn't with him under water and then desert him like I did. It was my fault." He admitted quietly, spinning and walking into the closest room to avoid any more argument.

He happened to walk into the room where they had put Daniel's body. It was lying on a large settee and he was wrapped in one of his silk robes. He looked so peaceful that he could have been asleep. But Cam wasn't focused on that, simply looking for a stash of alcohol somewhere. Finally he found a flask tucked away in a desk drawer and flipped the lid of it open quickly, pressing the cool metal to his lips and finding instant relief. He leaned against the desk as he downed the entire flask in one chug, exhaling loudly and wiping his mouth before stumbling over to one of the sofas; Cam never did handle alcohol well.

As he was lying there, something miraculous happened. Cam was, of course, not aware of it because he was starting to fall into an intoxicated sleep. But then he was awoken by a sharp intake of air from somewhere in front of him. However, Cam assumed that it was just a maid seeing her dead master's body so he kept his eyes closed.

Then someone spoke, "What happened?" and Cam opened his eyes, seeing that he was alone in the room except for the dead angel.

"Who's there?" Cam asked, blinking blearily.

"Cam, what are you doing?" the voice asked, but Cam was too far gone to pay attention to who it was as he finally passed out.

**Oh shoot! (I just realized that I say that way too often at the end of a chapter.) haha. Oh well. Sorry it was short. Review please, like pretty, pretty please!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I mean it this time when I say that there will only be a few more chapters. So please review!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

Cam remained still, but the voice said with more force, "Cam, wake up!" Cam's eyes snapped open and looked into the face of his former best friend, Daniel; a very-much-alive dead angel.

"Hang on," Cam slurred, "You're, supposed to be dead."

"Dead? What are you talking about? I was just hit by the starshot, but I don't remember anything after that. I just know I wasn't dead." Daniel explained. "Why are you drunk?" he accused.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Because everything is falling apart because you are dead."

Daniel looked around him at the interior of one of the many parlors in his house and asked, "Luce?" Just that one work seemed to be enough for Cam to know what he was asking.

"She needs a beer more than I do. She is a mess; just lying on your bed, not crying, eating, or doing anything. She healed you, thinking that would keep you alive. But then you stopped breathing. You were awake for a couple moments but you probably don't remember it." Cam said, yawning and standing up. "You should go see her."

Daniel stayed still. "Everyone thinks I'm dead?" he whispered.

Cam laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder and said, "If you feel bad, just drink some whiskey. It makes everything better."

Daniel shook off Cam's hand. "No thanks." He declined, walking out into the hallway where he was surprised to find no one but himself and Cam. "Where is everyone?"

"Obviously not here." Cam answered, walking down to the end of the hallway and going down the hidden stairwell that went to the kitchens. Daniel shook his head and went to this bedroom door. He took a couple deep breaths. How hurt was Luce? He had betrayed her, lied to her, and then left her. He could not imagine what kind of damage that could do to a person in her fragile state.

Exhaling one last time, Daniel knocked on the heavy wooden door lightly. There were no sounds from inside the room except for the crackling of the lit fireplace. So he knocked again. And again. And again. Finally he cracked the door open, peeking inside and whispering, "Luce?" He opened it wider and saw that no one was in there.

He stepped over the threshold and noticed the chest or arrows sitting on the old Boston tea table that was situated by the windows. His bloody tee shirt that he had been wearing on the mission was lying over the back of one of the chairs by the table. Her bath robe was hanging on the tall windows on the opposite walls. The fireplace was lit and on the comfortable leather sofa next to it was a pile of regular, wooden arrows, starshots, and a bow. There were also swords and shields scattered on the floor near it. He walked over to the table on his side of the bed and picked up the book that he'd been reading before the mission and his fight with Luce…before everything had come apart. He had read the book so many times and he had written in numerous notes in the margins but he no longer had any interest in reading the book. How could he read a book about a narcissist when his life was falling apart? He flipped through, skimming through some of the notes and actually smiling about some things that he'd written in, some dating back as far as 1903.

The bathroom door behind him creaked open, making him turn around to see his wife exiting, not noticing that her husband whom she thought was dead was standing right in front of her. _What if I am dead and Cam is the only one able to see me? That's creepy._ He thought. He set the book back down on the table with a quiet thump and looked at her. She spun around at the quiet noise, backing up closer to the starshots but then she saw that it was just Daniel, standing in his bedroom. In his house. Where he had every right to stand where ever he wanted.

"Daniel…" she whispered, her face betraying no emotion beside shock. No relief, no anger, no sadness, no trauma. Her eyes were wide but closed off to him. They stood quietly for several moments, simply staring at the other, drinking them in. Then her face crumbled into sobs. "Daniel." She cried, running into his arms and clutching his shoulders painfully. Not that he minded.

"Lucinda. My beautiful, wonderful, incredible wife." He whispered into her hair, making her cry even more.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed.

"Sh. It's okay. Everything's okay." He soothed, rubbing circles in her back and stroking her smooth black hair.

"Never leave me again." She pleaded.

"Never. I promise. It's over. Everything is over." He told her, not meaning to put in the double meaning. "No more demons, no more Outcasts, I won't ever have to leave you again."

"I hope not because I can't stand the thought of you leaving." She admitted into his bare chest.

"Come sit." He whispered, guiding her to the bed where he sat with her in his lap and rocking her slowly. "I am so sorry for lying to you."

She shook her head. "I should have listened to you. I know that whatever you do, you do for good reason that I can't comprehend. I should've never said any of those things to you. I'm so sorry." She sniffed.

"Why don't we both agree that we're equally at fault for stupid things and we just forgive and enjoy having each other around?" he proposed.

She nodded in agreement. "That sounds wonderful." She paused. "But I'm still mad at you." She added grudgingly.

"Of course you are." Daniel laughed, making her laugh and soon the tears were forgotten and they were both clutching their sides. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes, whispering, "I love you."

"I'm still mad at you." She reminded him. "So it would not be appropriate for me to say it back."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't say it." He said.

"Then say it all you want." She told him.

He laughed one last time. "I will. I love you."

**That's it for now. I hope that was a sufficient chapter, despite it being short. Please review! You know, that little blue link down there. ↓**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so there are only two chapters left which means that you like, should review a lot. Because it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

**P.S. I also want more than one hundred reviews. Because that'd be greatly appreciated also.**

The next morning Daniel woke up to an empty bed. Despite the levels of their happiness at being together again, Luce refused to make love. She said that the moment was too sweet and she wanted to keep it that way. So after a night of cuddling she slipped away at an unknown hour in the morning to Daniel. He took the back ways down, trying to avoid scaring any maids by his vigor and sat down next to her on a bench on a private terrace where she was curled in a ball with her chin resting on her knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could tell that she'd been crying by her red, puffy eyes that were still slightly watery.

She shook her head. "I need a break." She whispered quietly. He sat and waited for her to continue, but she continued to sit in solitary thought.

"Okay." He sighed. "Where do you want to go? I'll make the arrangements."

"I don't know where I want to go." She answered slowly, still lost in thought.

Daniel bit his lip. "Well, England is beautiful this time of year, just a little rainy. Then again, that's normal. Um, I haven't been to Hawaii for a couple of decades. I could teach you how to surf and we could climb some—" she cut him off.

"We?" she repeated. "Daniel, you didn't understand what I was saying before. When I said that I need a break, I wasn't talking about both of us. Just me."

"Oh." He sat and stewed over her words. "Well, I can still make the arrangements."

She suddenly stood up. "That's what I mean! Life is so easy for us! When can we have the normal difficulties that every other married couple has on this planet? Why can't we have financial hardships? Why can't we fall down the steps and break an arm, forcing the other to drive us to the ER? Instead, we lie to each other to protect the other, we die from some celestial weapon…why can't we be normal?"

"Where is this coming from Lucinda?" he asked softly, understanding her words but not comprehending what the origin of her thoughts were.

"Daniel!" she sighed loudly, waving her arms. "I'm upset! That's where it's coming from. Can you not see that?" He didn't answer her. "Of course not." She mumbled as she plopped herself down on the chair across from the bench that he was sitting on. After a pregnant pause, she whispered, "I need a drink. Don't follow me."

Daniel sat on the bench, listening to the world going on around him for several moments before bowing his head and going inside. He sat in his study, doing some follow-up work on the studies they were doing with Matthew and Cam helping. At least, that's what they said they were doing when really they were sitting on the sofas sipping brandy and discussing sports. Daniel sighed without knowing it and Matthew looked up at him. "Daniel, that's like, the tenth time you've sighed in the last half hour. Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Cam said.

Daniel looked up at both of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was being a nuisance." He bowed his head again to get back to work.

"Don't tell me you and Luce got in another fight." Matthew said.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm trying to work." He told them.

Matthew and Cam sat and looked at each other, both standing up at the same time and standing in front of Daniel's desk with different expressions of threat on their faces. "It must have been bad if you're not talking about it."

Sitting in silence for another couple seconds, Daniel chewed over his answer. "She said she needs a break." He eventually said.

"Do you agree?" Cam asked. "Because I do."

Matthew and Daniel both gave him mean looks but Daniel said, "I'm not sure. I mean, I understand but it's not like she can just run away from everything now. Not when she's an angel."

"Then I don't know what you should do." Matthew conceded, turning and leaning against the large oak desk.

"Well I do." Cam said. "You two should go see a marriage counselor." His face was serious for a brief second before he smiled, and his two friends smiled with him. Then Matthew chuckled and looked at Daniel who then started to laugh.

"It wouldn't be so funny if it weren't so true." Daniel laughed, Matthew and Cam nodding and laughing in agreement. Cam walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured Daniel a glass of brandy and handed it to him.

"Here. Take a load off and enjoy some well-honed frivolity with your two best mates." He recommended, making Daniel rise from his seat and walk out of the room, leading the other two to the game room. But it was already occupied by Luce, Gabbe, Molly, and Shelby. They were all sipping lemonade, sitting in a circle and had various expressions of shock and sympathy on their faces.

"Sorry. We were just coming in to play some pool." Matthew said to ease the tension. "Would any of you like to join us?"

The silence in the room stretched on. After several more moments of awkward silence, Gabbe clapped her hands and stood up. "We should leave Daniel and Luce alone for now, don't you all agree girls?" she asked her friends, all of them rising spontaneously and helped usher Matthew and Cam out.

Luce stood up and remained still, arms crossed over her chest and feet planted firmly on the ground a few yards from Daniel. "I have nothing to say to you." She said in an icy tone.

"I know. That's why I also know that you're not telling me something. If you weren't you wouldn't be scared to talk to me because you wouldn't be afraid of letting something slip." He challenged.

"Please." She scoffed. "I'm just mad at you. That's why I'm not talking to you." She explained in an equally icy tone as before but it had more edge to it, meaning she was really trying to keep her composure in check. She sat down on one of the couches, hands pressed between her legs and eyes avoiding the whole side of the room he was standing in.

He sat down on the couch next to her, looking straight ahead but noticing her slightly shifting away from him. "Luce, you should know by now that whatever you have to say to me is not going to make me stop loving you."

"It could still make you mad." She whispered, her voice no longer cold.

"But I would still love you. And you know I have no ability to hold a grudge against you whatsoever so I'd only be mad for a couple days."

"But…what if this made you scared? Or hurt?" she asked. "Because you know that I hate to cause you pain."

He smiled wryly. "Well, that's a mutual thing, but you should never be scared to tell me anything." He told her, looking at the side of her face and wondering why she was still not looking at him.

"Daniel…" she said, voice cracking. Her gaze remained fixed on the landscape outside. "This morning…I woke up and…" she started to cry, her shoulders shaking. Daniel reached a hand over to touch her shoulder but she shook it off. Swallowing, she continued, "And…I got sick. Then at breakfast, the smell of the eggs…it made me want to get sick again." She paused, then she finally looked over at him with her eyes swimming with tears and fear and apologies. "I didn't lose the baby."

The words hit Daniel like a wall. Matthew had been so sure about what he'd discovered, was it possible he was wrong? "What?" Daniel stammered.

"I am still pregnant. I didn't lose the baby after all." She whispered, looking him in the eye and her gaze made him want to cry too.

"You can't be serious!" he said. She drew away from him slightly, but he took her face between both of his hands and kissed her fiercely. "Oh my gosh, here I was, ready to try to get you pregnant again but it turns out I don't need to. This is incredible. Have you taken a test?"

"As soon as I got sick this morning." She nodded, placing her hands on his wrists and drawing one of his hands to her mouth so she could plant kisses all over it. He withdrew his other hand and placed it over her flat stomach and gazing.

"I can't believe it." He whispered in amazement.

She nodded in agreement and drew him into her arms, guiding his head to rest on her chest and stroked his hair. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his hair.

"I love you." He whispered into her shirt, his hand still resting on her stomach. They remained seated like that for a long while, no more than five words being spoken the whole time but they didn't need to speak to each other to convey their emotions. Through all the trials they faced they had forged a love deep enough they thought it would never be able to grow any more. Of course, they'd be proven wrong on numerous occasions over the years.

**THAT WAS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE IS STILL AN EPILOGUE. BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET YOU SHOULD. RIGHT NOW. LIKE, RIGHT RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, this is the final chapter. Sniff sniff. But don't worry, I'll be back for another Fanfic someday. It probably won't be soon. Maybe. I don't know. Like, I kind of blocked myself in this book I'm writing and I'm having a tough time getting out. Maybe I'll put the prologue on it so you guys can read and tell me what you think. But tell me if you do want to read it because I'm usually self-conscious about my books so I'm gonna need lots of you guys to tell me to put it on here if you want to read it. AND IT IS COPYRIGHTED. I'd post it on this story too.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**

In that same year Daniel found himself sitting in his study, face in his hands and brandy, once again, by his side. He had never felt so many different emotions. Outside, snow was blowing to the ground to add to the two feet already there. Yet the poor weather didn't bring down Daniel's happiness. It didn't hinder the holiday festivities either. He supposed he was quite special to be able to celebrate Christmas with the very person the holiday surrounded but he already knew he was pretty special. A light knock on the door brought Daniel out of his private reverie. "Enter." He sighed, looking back down at the folder of work he was supposed to be doing.

"Hey." Cam said. He was pale from lack of sunlight, then again, he had been on a mission in the Arctic for the four months beforehand. "What's up?" he asked casually.

Daniel smiled and stood up, shaking his friend's hand. "Oh you know. Trying to do some work. It's been piling for a good while. If I don't get to it now I'm scared I never will." He admitted.

"Eh. We all get that way. But you have an excuse. Congratulations Daddy." Cam said, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. "How old is he?"

"Four weeks tomorrow." He paused, recognizing the look on Cam's face so he said, "And no, Luce and I are not planning anything special for his birthday." Cam gave him a look. "Okay, maybe some wine for me and grape juice for her. I didn't get him a present or anything."

"So you mean I missed the birth? Damn." Cam said in mock disappointment.

Daniel shrugged. "You wouldn't have been interested anyway." He said coolly, ignoring his friend's laughter. "I'm still in partial shock at how painful it was for her. Luckily it was short but it was two weeks early and she had no warning whatsoever."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there because you're starting to get into details that I really don't care to know." Cam laughed.

"No problem." Daniel nodded. "So how was your trip?"

Cam shrugged. "Oh you know the Arctic in the Winter. Cold. Dark."

"Well it couldn't have been that bad considering your heart is the same way." Daniel said sarcastically, sitting back down and reclining in his desk chair, sipping his brandy.

"Why is it I am always harassed when I come here?" Cam joked. He backed up toward the door and said, "Everyone is arriving by the way. Maybe you and Luce would like to actually show up to your own party?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there. Thank you." The door clicked shut behind Cam and Daniel walked to the bookcase, pulled down the top of a Norwegian folklore anthology, and slipped inside the secret passage that was revealed. The old stone passage opened up into the nursery located directly beside Daniel and Luce's bedroom.

He saw her slowly rocking their baby in her arms by the window, singing a lullaby quietly and watching the snow fall. He silently observed them for a couple seconds but then Luce's angelic powers recognized a third presence in the room so she swiveled around, face lined with worry but smoothing when she saw it was just Daniel. "You scared me." She whispered, walking toward him.

"Sorry. I know you hate it when I use the secret passage but it's faster that way." He apologized, taking his son from her arms. "Now go get dressed."

"I already am." She laughed, stroking his arm. He looked up from his son to Luce and noticed that she was already dressed in a sleek black dress. Though it had only been four weeks since she had the baby, her figure was almost as slim as it was before she was pregnant. "Any you look exceptionally handsome." She admired.

"Ah, but all eyes will be on you and our son tonight." He stopped talking when he saw her frown.

She looked down at their son as she said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? He's only a few weeks old, a newborn still, and I'm not sure if I want him to be passed around. He could get sick."

"Lucinda, may I remind you that if this event consists of all angels there won't be anyone here that is sick?" Daniel asked, handing their son back to her.

She looked down at him in her arms and sighed. "Fine. But he will only be there briefly because it will be late. And I imagine I will retire shortly after him because I am still so tired." She said, accenting her words with a large yawn. Then she smiled at Daniel. "Merry Christmas."

He glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. "You are a few hours early." He told her.

"I know, but I wanted to be the first to say it to you." She laughed.

"Very well. Merry Christmas, my wife." He whispered, kissing her neck. "Are you sure we have to go tonight?"

"Hey! Mr. Grigori, I am the only one allowed to have doubts. Okay? Now, we are going to walk out of here with our son, John, and I will bring him back here in a half hour or so, I will be back an hour later, but you will have a wonderful time the whole night and drink so much that you actually get drunk." She instructed.

Daniel bit his lip. "Getting drunk on Christmas Eve? Sounds a little…I don't know. It just doesn't sound right."

"Well you'll do it anyway." Luce laughed. She cradled John in one arm and looped her free arm through his. They walked out of the nursery and downstairs to the grand foyer, where all of their guests were waiting. They walked down the steps together, presenting a solid front to all the angels. Their guests were all having a great time, dancing to the loud music and drinking the expensive wine that Daniel sacrificed from his wine cellar.

Matthew approached and clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "Great party man. I was hoping you'd do something like this at some point." His words were slurred a bit and his stance wobbly.

"I did it all for you, don't worry." Daniel patted his best friend's arm and guided Luce through the crowd to the person he knew they needed to talk to first. They found Him standing in the middle of the main parlor that was located next to the grand foyer, talking casually to a bunch of angels, laughing and seeming perfectly…human. He smiled at them and waved away the crowd of angels that was around Him talking.

"Welcome." Daniel said, extending a hand.

"No need to be so formal Daniel." Jesus said to him, smiling. "Although I do appreciate that you know how to respect your elders." He paused, his eyes resting on Luce and John. "Well here he is." He sighed.

Luce smiled timidly and handed John to Jesus, cradling his head in her hand until it rested in the inside of His elbow. She stepped away and into Daniel's arms that wound around her waist.

"He is beautiful. He has your eyes Daniel, Luce's hair, and her nose and mouth, but Daniel's facial structure. I'd say it is the perfect mix. But of course, I could have told you that before you even knew he existed." Jesus said, looking up at them and smiling. "You are going to have him baptized, correct?"

Daniel nodded affirmatively. "Of course. Do you know anyone good?" he joked.

Jesus laughed and handed the baby back to Luce carefully. "Well, it's good to see that you are still you and you haven't become this crazy control-freak of a father." He paused for a second. "Have you decided on what you'll do about the Three?" Jesus asked.

"Gabbe, Roland and Matthew. They can do it. I don't have the time to do it anymore, as horrible as that sounds, Cam won't do it without me and he has a girl now anyway, and Arianne…well, we know what happened to her." Daniel explained.

Jesus nodded. "She's happy though. As soon as she got back to Heaven she was her normal self and she is so sorry for what she did to you Luce." He added.

"Well then send her my regards." Luce said politely. John's eyelids were drooping slightly so she kissed Daniel's cheek and told him, "I think it's reached someone's bedtime. I'm just going to go to bed now. I love you."

"Love you too." He told her, squeezing her arm as she went by him. "She's too wonderful for me." He sighed.

Jesus shrugged. "I think she's perfect for you. By the way, Dad wants you to know that if you guys fight anymore he'll wring your neck. Personally."

Daniel's hand flew to his neck at the horrifying thought as he said, "I'll be sure to pass that on to her." He shook his head and looked at Jesus. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jesus said, looking at him in confusion.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know, just…thank you."

Jesus shook Daniel's hand and answered, "Anytime." He paused, taking a sip of wine and then saying, "I need to head out. It's a busy night for me. So many places I want to be. Have I ever mentioned how much I love Christmas Eve services?" he laughed, not waiting for Daniel's reply before he walked away.

Cam walked up behind Daniel and said, "Alright. Go."

Daniel turned around and accepted the wine glass from his friend. "What?"

"I know you want to go be with your wife and son. Don't worry, go, you've made your appearance and I can hold down the fort while you are up enjoying your Christmas Eve." Cam offered.

Without arguing, Daniel bowed and said, "I owe you." Without looking back he walked away and ascended a back staircase that went straight up to the third floor hallway where his bedroom was. Luce was already there in her nightgown and was tucking herself into bed. He smiled and waved to her, holding up a finger to tell her to wait a couple seconds as he went into his dressing room to change into his own pajamas, the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, and then entering his bedroom and jumping into the bed next to his wife. He covered her body with his and kissed her passionately.

"Daniel." She giggled. "It's too soon."

He laughed, continuing his kisses down to her neck and shoulder. "I know. For you maybe, but not me."

She sighed. "Okay, fine, we can have sex. I just wanted to see how bad you wanted it." She admitted.

"Well…I do want it. I want it desperately, I just respect you and your own decisions and I did not want to pressure you." He told her.

"That sounds like a load of garbage to me." Luce said.

"Part of it was. But if you are absolutely sure…" he was cut off by Luce rolling him onto his back and her kissing his scars where his wings were located. She stroked her chest as she slowly pulled his boxers down his legs.

"I am more than absolutely sure." She whispered into his neck, taking off her nightgown. However, just as their passion was growing, a loud cry came from the nursery. She sighed and mumbled, "I have to go."

"Welcome to parenthood." Daniel said.

Luce pulled away so she could look into his violet eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Of course. I've defeated whole armies by myself, I've laid at the bottom of a cliff with every part of my body destroyed for a month, and I've lost the love of my life multiple times. I think I am read for anything life gives me." Daniel told her.

"For the rest of your life?"

He nodded. "I know I can do anything as long as I have you with me." He reminded her.

She smiled and said. "I love you. Forever."

"Forever is a long time, you know." Daniel said.

"But this is just the beginning." She whispered, kissing him once more and noticing that the crying had ceased due to the care of a nanny that was sleeping in the same room as John. She had her lips buried in his hair and legs wrapped around his waist and was becoming incredibly aroused when Daniel said, "It's only the beginning for one of us."

"Shut up and love me you fool." She ordered. And they did just that.

**That's the end! I know, I can't believe it either! I was starting to think that I'd never finish this story. Now that I'm done I can actually tell you that my original plan consisted of her finding out she was pregnant on her wedding night but then I got a better idea and the story got to be about a hundred chapters longer. Haha. **

**I'd just like to thank you guys so much for being amazing fans. Please review, it's your last time and tell me if you want to read the first chapter of my book. Thank you so much!**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


End file.
